My Curse Revived
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: She was been cursed from the day she was born. Cursed to struggle between the honor of reviving her clan, the need to love, and the terrible need for revenge that now gnaws endlessly at her heart. Can someone break the curse? FemSasuxNaru NaruXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACKS WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! And thanx to AvalonNakamura for beta reading!**

A different face stared back at her in the mirror now, even though nothing had changed.

She had changed.

She he had grown, both mentally and physically, over the years pertaining to her betraying Konohagakure.

And him.

"Na-"

She shook her head vehemently.

_'N-No. I won't think about him anymore.'_

Of course, she was still herself, but over the years, her hair grew a lot; it reached down to her knees and was very straight. Now she had a C cup for her breast size, it was quite annoying how they bounced with each step she made, she still didn't even want to imagine how it felt like when she was running. Her legs were long and smooth; she had a thin waist but strong hips. Her bum looked so much bigger now, before she had small butt and _very_ flat chested...

Not so now.

She put her hair up in high ponytail, her bangs were framing her feminine face. Her eyes reflect pools of ice. There is no _way_ she'll put up make-up, even though she had learned quite a lot from Sakura from 8 hours of shopping.

Women are _crazy_ when it comes to shopping.

She shuddered at the thought of shopping again with Karin.

She had quite enough clothing already.

Yet another reason she was glad to have left Konohagakure.

Pulling the plug, the water soon was gone and adjusting the faucet to shower, soon she was welcomed with nice warm water that poured down on her lithe body, washing her hair took a lot of time, she liked it very clean, and short, but when she wanted to cut it off Sakura had punched her in the head yelling at her for even thinking of cutting.

So she grew it out, even after she left.

She could get used to it, she's an Uchiha, and of course she can do it.

There is no way she could _not_ do it.

As soon as she was done with her hair, she turned off the shower, got out and reached for her smaller towel which was dark blue.

She bent down from the waist her hair fall into the tub, she put the towel on her head and twisted it around her hair, straightening up she stuck the end of the towel in at her nape. Reaching for the bigger towel which had a huge Uchiha Clan symbol on it, she put it around her body and started to dry off.

When she was done she looked at the pantie and bra she took, most of them were lace but she convinced herself to get a few none lace ones. It was hard to find something that he liked, as in colors and style. This was one of that had been chosen, she did not like pink _at all_ but she could only find navy blue.

Sighing, she settled for that, but then stiffened.

"No."

Blue was the color of his eyes.

She had gone through great lengths to forget about him, and she be damned it she let herself all apart now.

"Stupid dobe..." Sasuke mumbled to herself while looking at the bra.

It took a few minutes to get it on straight and she felt _so_ much better now that her boobs were not jiggling all over the place while walking. She jumped a bit and watched in the mirror as her boobs flew up and then down as she was standing on the floor again.

Grabbing her pantie she put it on and she looked at herself through the mirror where she could see everything.

"Hm, not bad" Mumbling again, she kinda liked this bra and panty, even if it was pink.

Jumping in the air again she watched her boobs with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm."

Holding her boobs in each palm she laughed a bit to herself.

"Considering that the old hag Hokage has huge boobs, she probably uses them as weapons against people, just turn to the side sharply and bam! Knock out the enemy." Laughing at her stupidity she shook her head and took them off, putting on her usually pajamas, t-shirt and boxer short she went to her room.

Turning off all the lights she slowly made her way to her bed and got in. Finding a comfortable position to sleep in was hard, but soon she found it, she was about to fell asleep when she felt a bump on her head.

Then the headache came back again.

"Please, don't tell me." Groaning in agony she walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights.

When she found nothing wrong, she walked back out.

And saw the date on the calendar.

Mild annoyance tweaked her brow.

"Crap. How could I forget?"

That mission was tomorrow?

Nothing she could do about it now.

Might as well sleep on it.

With a sigh, she tossed herself back on the pillows of her bed, content to sleep before Orochimaru-sama woke her for training...

But just as she hit the bed, just as her eyes began to drift shut-

Someone knocked on the door.

With a groan she sat up.

"Who is it?"

Judging by how silently they knocked, she knew it to be Kabuto.

Quickly, she pulled on a a dark purple robe.

No way in _hell_ was she letting him peek!

"Enter."

The door creaked open, and the right hand man to the Snake sannin poked his head in.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you."

"I do not wish to be spoken too."

"It is about-

A kunai nearly struck the medic between his eyes.

Had he not ducked back behind the door, Kabuto would most certainly be dead by now.

"Tell him I already know about the mission." She all but hissed, in no mood for pleasantries.

"It is not about the mission."

He dare not expose his face again.

Must be that time of the month.

Mildly intrigued, she did not throw another kunai, although the knife was still in her left hand.

"Then what does that bastard want?"

A small smirk touched Kabuto's face as he pushed the glasses up on his face.

"You mean you don't already know?"

"Know what?"

His next words made the very blood in her veins ice over.

"Uzumaki-kun is on his way here."

Her eyes tripled, and one hand flew to her mouth, allowing the robe to slip slightly, exposing her left shoulder.

"No..."

Kabuto chuckled.

"That's right. He and his team should be here by tomorrow."

He then made the _crucial_ mistake of putting one foot in the door.

Most unwise.

CARUNCH!

The sound of bones breaking echoed through the dimly lit corridors and into the lavish room.

Sasuke had just stabbed him in the foot with her katana.

"OUT!" She shrieked!

**A/N: Hey this chappy was written by Avalon Nakamura. We might be co-writing this fic together. Hope yall like our work!**

After flinging Kabuto out of her room and making it absolutely _clear_ that if he entered her room again. he would have to find a way to heal his crotch after she would Chidori it...

She slamed her door and stormed over to her bed only to grab her big pillow and hug it tightly to her ample chest. Her eyes were wet with tears as she thought about the last time she had saw Naruto.

She still remembered the feel of his blood all over her hand.

"You stupid dobe....I told you not to come after me...I told you to forget about me..."

But that was a foolish request on her part and she knew it. Naruto never went back on his word. He wouldn't give up on her until he brought her back, that was his Nindo his ninja way. Her coal black eyes glinted darkly as she remembered the fight at the valley of the end. She could hardly believe how strong he was. She nearly lost _twice_ during that fight.

But in the end it was a draw.

Naruto wasn't trying to kill her.

He only wanted to prove her wrong.

She told him he would never even be able to scratch her headband.

But he did.

He could have easily killed her but he held back.

For that reason she felt something... she hadn't felt in a long time.

Gratefulness.

She was grateful to him. She stood over him as he lay their unconscious she watched him for a few minutes before placing her headband in his hand and a small kiss on his forehead she then walked off to where she knew Orochimaru was. The man who promised her the power she needed to kill her sister.

She growled as she held the pillow tighter.

"Why....Why does Naruto have to be coming here....I can't take this...First Orochimaru makes a pass at me this morning...Then I find out Itachi-neechan is sleeping with the leader of the Akatsuki like the slut she is....And now...Kabuto had the gall to open my door without knocking..."

She threw the pillow hard against the wall, then stood up and paced about the room for a bit. When that didn't soothe her ragged nerves, she looked at the practice dummy in the corner. Growling under her breath, she glared at it-

And slit it nearly down the middle with her katana, the move causing her chest to bounce but she didn't care right now. She had the sword straight through where the heart would be.

However, she suddenly pictured Naruto as the one she had impaled.

With a shriek, she tossed the sword away.

"Baka....Naruto no Baka!"

She stormed over to her bed only after making sure the door to her room was locked. She put four extra locks on it this time to prevent any of the perverts from sneaking in and doing something to her while she slept. Only three people had the key to her room. Herself, and two friends.

Kin and Tayuya.

Sasuke had managed to save the two of them from death when she agreed to go with Orochmaru. She told Orochimaru to spare Kin and Tayuya from fighting the Konoha Ninjas and she would gladdly go with him. Orochimaru had gladly agreed. After all The three of them would make an excellent team to use against his enemis. So... they managed to survive the war between Suna and Konoha. And ended up joining Sasuke at Orochimaru's main base as part of a three man-erm, woman team.

"I have to talk with Kin and Tayuya tomorrow about Kabuto's disgusting behavior of barging into my room..."

She yawned lightly and allowed her self to drift off into sleep...

And of course she ended up dreaming about herself and Naruto.

Needless to say it was not a good dream...

It was a _great_ dream as far as Sasuke was concerned. She groaned as she woke up it had just got to the good part...Naruto looked so good covered in sweat and standing over her....

She looked down at her pants and cursed herself. There it was, a hint of wetness on her pants. Grumbling, she stood up and moved towards her changing room when her door opened she turned to glare only to see it was Kin and Tayuya.

"Morning Sasu-chan."

This came from the brunette known as Kin as she stood there wearing her standard camo pants and clothing. She observed Sasuke's look and chuckled until the redhead spoke up.

"Damn Sasuke-chan...It smells like sex in here." A smirk. "Did you have a wet dream or something you dirty girl?"

Sasuke glowered at her red headed friend. Sometimes she wished the girl would have more tact than this.

"Just shut up...I happened to have a dream is all..."

Surprisingly the redhead grinned.

"Good then we can wash your filthiness away. Kin and I managed to get some of the Chunins to finally complete the girls only hotsprings. And we even got the others to make the barrier around it so no one could spy on us girls. Fucking pig bastard Kabuto would try anyway, but he'll get burned. Not to mention that Pedophile Orochimaru would love to get a look at us..."

Sasuke laughed finally and went into her changing room, switching into a pair of sweats and a long sleaved shirt, the her normal clothes in her basket. She'd worn baggy clothes back in Konoha, and hadn't seen any reason to change that now. She smiled a small smile at the other two girls.

"Well what are we waiting for? I haven't had a good hot spring soak in a long time. Should be fun if its only the three of us."

Smiling, Kin quickly pulled her own basket out from behind her and Tayuya smiled and played her flute lightly, summoning a doki to retrieved her own small basket from it then sendt it away.

A bright grin as she pumped one fist into the air.

"Well bitches let's go! I can't wait to get all this fucking dirt and muck off my hair and body. Fucking Snake man and his bright fucking Ideas to have everything underground"

Laughing at their foul mouthed friend Sasuke and Kin followed Tayuya though the areas only to glare at Kabuto as he sniffed lightly in the air and smirked at Sasuke only to have Tayuya glare at him.

"leave us the fuck alone Kabuto. Or I will tear your Dick off and feed you it!"

Kabuto merely nodded at Tayuya's threat and moved along his way a small blush on his heeks he recognized the smell of arousal on Sasuke and he knew Orochimaru-sama would enjoy hearing of that.

"I can't stand that guy...He gives me the creeps."

"Your not the only one Kin. He broke into my room last night and tried to sneak a peek at me."

"That fucking bastard! I would have chopped his dick off!"

"I wanted to Tayuya but...If I did that there is the chance that he might like that."

Shuttering lightly Tayuya nodded as she opened a pair of double doors and proceeded though them. She turned and let the other two girls in as she shut the door and locked it with the one jutsu she had putting the purple barrier up at the door.

"There the little dick won't get in now. And over there is our hot spring girls!"

Tayuya smirked as she moved over behind a wall of rock and smiles as the other girls moved over there and gasped seeing the large hotspring.

"Whoa...Tayuya-chan you outdid yourself with this, I knew I helped convincing the chunin and others to ask Orochimaru for this. But You and the others of the elite made it."

"Well it wasn't fucking easy Kin. But we got it done! Now let's get naked! After all it's just us girls!"

As she said that she removed her hair and untied the large rope around her waist. She dropped it next to her basket of clean cloths and then pulled the shirt over her head showing that she was not wearing a bra and she was very proud of her chest. A smirk traced her face as she turned to face the other girls removing their own boots.

Kin meanwhile had removed her scarf and her head band and was now beginning to work on her vest. She finally removed it revealing that she had on a bra made out of the standard Ninja fishnet and a small strip of fabric barely covering her. She blinks and blushed when she saw Tayuya being so brazen.

Sasuke also had removed her slippers and pulled off her shirt revealing the pink lace bra holding her own endowment up. She smirked and removed her pants as the others did, Kin and Tayuya proving they both had some brazen feelings as they were not wearing anything under their pants either. Sasuke meanwhile laughed and removed her own pink lace panties. She smirked and picked up her basket as Tayuya wrapped an arm around her.

She wore a surprised expression as she saw the Uchiha's hair.

"What the fuck? You're a natural blue hair Sasuke-chan? I always pined you for a dye job." An annoyed sigh now. "Fuck. Looks like I own 200 ryo to Kin for losing that bet. I coulda sworn only Kin and I were the only natural hair colors left in this hell hole Orochimaru calls a lair."

Sasuke blushed when Tayuya mentioned she was a natural blue. She glanced towards Kin and Tayuya and sure enough they had the evidence that they also had their natural hair color.

"Oh shut up Tayuya...And get in the hotspring before I throw your flute away!"

Tayuya smirked as Sasuke said that and grabbed Kin to drag her towards the water...

Only to push Sasuke into it instead.

With a surprised cry, the Uchiha fell facefirst into the water.

"Ha! I got ya Sasuke!"

Grumbling from the underwater Sasuke surfaced and glared at the red head. Looking for her chance, she waited only until she got into the water...

When she did she was quikcly dunked by Sasuke, who started laughing as they relaxed next to each other in the hotsprings, amidst Tayuya's angry sputtering and cursing.

"This is the only thing...I miss from my old village..."

"That shithole had a hotspring Sasuke?"

A nod, followed up by a wistful sigh.

"Yeah.... Konoha was known for it's hotsprings. I use to love soaking in it at night.

They all laughed and chuckled while they relaxed. It truly felt good to unwind after such a long and arduous week.

That is...

Until the alarm and bells started playing.

Sasuke stiffened and looked to Tayuya and Kin.

"Find someplace to hide....He'shere..."

They understood what she meant. They knew she meant the blond that she fought before. He had finally found them.

Sasuke stood out of the water moved over to the side and started drying off. She quickly threw on her tight bike shorts and fish net top before tying her white robe on. She then snatched up her purple sword's sheathe from the floor and then looked back at them.

"I will handle it."

She took off at full speed, arriving quickly at Orochimaru's quarters knocking she entered. Orochimaru smirked as she entered. He already knew that it had to be her. "Ku Ku Ku...You know who found us huh?"

She tightened her hands into fists as she watched Orochimaru chuckle lightly.

"Ku Ku Ku...Sasuke-chan...it seems Naruto-kun found us...Kill him.."

She narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru.

"Whatever."

Before she turned to leave it was _then_ that Orochimaru struck.

His tongue lashed out...

And lightly rubbed against her butt.

Sasuke froze in midstep.

"Hmmm Kabuto was right...You do smell good but you _taste_ better."

Abruptly she turned cherry red.

"AHHH! ECCHI!!!"

She shriekked as Orochimaru and Kabuto both started laughing. Wisely they disappeared as her body was covered in an electric field. The out rush of emotions happened and she let the energy go...

And _that_ was what blew the roof off.

She was panting as she stood outside on the ledge of the hole looking in on the ground. "Damnit! Perverts perverts! Every friggin' guy is a pervert!" Amidst her angry ranting, it was then that the door busted open and a certain pink haired ninja rushed in and looked around.

Sasuke smirked, despite her rage.

"Well Well Sakura..."

Upon uttering those words Sakura froze and turned to stare at the person on the edge of the hole. Her eyes widened as she looked at the person. As she stared the one Sasuke _dreaded_ seeing again ran in.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!"

It was him...The blond haired idiot. The one that made her blood boil and her loins _ache_. The one who wouldn't give up on her. Here he was and boy was time good to him. Well it was good to both him and Sakura. She stared at the boy as he turned his eyes to look at her.

Damn...

He really grew up.

"It has been a while..." She uttered looking at him.

Naruto tilted his head to one side, as he looked at the beautiful girl and had no _idea_ what she meant.

"Eh? I don't know you. What do you mean it has been a while?" He shook it off and clenched a fist at her."Nevermind that! Where the hell is Sasuke!?"

Her eyebrow twitched as he said this, her rage starting to rise.

How _dare_ he not remember her!

"You Dobe! How _dare_ you!"

She began going through a set of familair seals.

"CHIDORI!"

As she said the Jutsus name, the lightning started to crackle around her, whipping her hair around violently. The wild energy danced away from her palm, cutting swathes in the stone, leaving rich gashes in the rock. The sound of one thousand birds chirping rang through the air.

A trio of black tomoe now reflected in each of her ruby red eyes.

"_Now_ do you realize who I am?!" She shouted towards them.

"Wait...Sasu....ke?"

Sakura said that as she went wide eyed her mind confused.

Naruto could not believe it. He jabbed a finger at the lovely beauty before hei.

"No way...Since...when where you a girl Sasuke?!"

"I have always been a girl you blind dobe! At least Sakura knew that!"

"Uhh...Sasuke-kun...I didn't know you were a girl..."

"Yeah, let alone a hot one!" Added Naruto, jaw agape.

As Naruto said that Sasuke's face turned bright red.

"You bastard!"

She then proceeded to let the chidori dissipate as she then moved quickly to end up standing next to Naruto. Her arm was resting around his neck as she faced the one wall her left arm around his neck.

"Why did you come after me....You should be training to become hokage...not chasing me..."

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard those words.

"If I can't save my best friend...I don't deserve to be hokage...don't you think....Sasu-chan?"

Hearing that endearment come from him made her heart flutter.

She didn't want to do this...

"I am sorry Naruto...But last time I spared your life on a whim...

She proceeded to draw her sword and hold it up.

This time...I will end your life on a whim..."

"Goodbye Naruto!"

She brought the sword down in a stabbing motion.

Blood sprayed through the air...

**A/n #2: well guys here it is. I decided to leave it on this cliff hanger to let Neon pick it up and run with it. Leave a review and let me and him know what ya think of it. Take care guys. And also if you hate what Kishimoto is doing with the manga leave us know in your reviews. Much love everyone! **

**Nz: Go to Female sasuke by ~Virte on deviantart for a picture on what female shippuden sasuke looks like.**

**AvalonNakamura helped to write this chappy. Credit has been given.**

The rain fell down sadly.

It reminded her what she had just done. The tears _she_ just shed. She looked at them and cried. She couldn't believe it...She had become her nee-chan. She stood there staring at her hands covered in blood.

_Their_ blood...

The ones she loved...

She looked up from her hands and screamed lightly.

They were both laying there.

Hurt badly.

Naruto was covered in blood and gashes all over his body. She then moved her eyes up and her blood ran colder still. There lay Sakura. Her pink hair stained red with blood as a sword was embedded in her chest. Her blood pooling around her body.

"No....NOOO! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME ITACHI!!!"

She collapsed to her knees as a dark laughing could be heard. It echoed loudly in the entire black room. Her now crimson eyes with tomoe circling them, snapped open.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

The laughing echoed some more and three things appeared in front of the bloodied bodies of Naruto and Sakura. She recognized them immediately. They were Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi and the last was more of a large _face_ then something else. It was the giant face and facade of Kyuubi.

"_**ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! YOUR BONDS SHATTERED?!"**_

This was boomed by the fox. Sasuke knew now this couldn't be real. She knew the Kyuubi must have pulled her into the dream world during the battle with Naruto. She remembered now...

They were fighting at the lair.

And now she stabbed Naruto and now was here.

"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING FOX!"

The fox laughed demonically as Itachi raised her manicured hand towards Sasuke and smirked.

"You said you hated me...You despised what I was...Then why...Why have you _become me_ Sasuke?"

Sasuke went wide eyed and started to shake uncontrollably.

Orochimaru began to chuckle lightly.

"Ku Ku Ku, Sasuke-chan...You're just like your sister...You will do well..Come to me. Follow your heart. This is what you want. Kill them..And then come to me. I will give you the power to kill You sister..."

Sasuke continued to shake as Orochimaru began to walk up to her, extending his hand to touch the shivering girl.

"Now now...Sasuke...Be a good girl...And come to me..."

As his hand reached the girl a kunai whizzed past his palm.

Like the snake he was, he hissed and drew back.

For standing there, his eyes still bright blue, was Naruto.

"You Bastards!.....What do you think you're doing you Fox Teme?!"

Laughing darkly, the images of Orochimaru and Itachi trasformed into the foxe's paws as it stands there glaring at Naruto.

"_**DAMN KIT! WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING?!"**_

"Because of you, you stupid Fox bastard...You're doing this on purpose. You used me to try and destroy Sasuke's mind!"

Laughing now the Fox smirked and then made the fakes of Naruto and Sakura disappear.

"_**DAMN RIGHT KIT! YOU COULDN'T BRING YOURSELF TO HARM HER! SO I DECIDED TO GET INVOLVED."**_

Glaring darkly at the Fox, Naruto moved over to the still shivering and shaking girl.

"Sasuke!"

Grabbing her shoulders and spinning her to face him. Naruto stared deep into the still crimson eyes of the uchiha girl. "SASUKE!"

"Na-ru-to?"

Her voice was quivering, her mind screaming at her that she killed him.

"Damn it Sasuke! Snap out of it! The Damn fox is trying to rape your mind!"

Hearing that one word _alone_ brought a hatred into the dark haired girls eyes as she looked from Naruto to the fox.

"He what?"

Naruto smirked seeing the rage in the girls eyes as she stood and brushed off the hands of naruto.

"Yeah Sasuke....This stupid fox bastard is interfering in the fight again.."

Sasuke glared at the fox her eyes full of hate.

"_**WHAT MALICE...I HAVEN'T SEEN SUCH MALICE OR RAGE IN YEARS. YOUR EYES ARE THE SAME AS HIS."**_

Narrowing her own eyes, Sasuke glared at the fox.

She moved towards it and held up a hand.

"Naruto....I thought I killed you...and Sakura...I'm...sorry...This thing...used us both. It seems to want to hurt us both right now."

Laughing darkly, the Kyuubi beheld the female in front of him.

"_**YOU ARE A BRAVE WOMAN...YOU UCHIHA ALWAYS WERE STUPIDLY BRAVE...I MAY RESIDE AND LIVE INSIDE NARUTO. BUT....I WILL INTERFERE SHOULD SOMEONE TRY TO KILL THE KIT. HIS ANGER MAKES HIM WANT TO KILL. IT WAS HIS ANGER THAT ALLOWED ME TO USE IT AGAINST YOU..."**_

"BAKA YAROU! I never asked you to do this to Sasuke! I should come in your cage and castrate you!"

Laying the fox started to bubble. As it turned its eyes towards Naruto and then back to Sasuke.

"_**HE WAS A FOOL TO NOT REALIZE YOU WERE FEMALE...**_

A sinister chuckle. '_**I COULD SMELL YOUR HORMONES FOR YEARS..."**_

At this Sasuke grabbed the foxes muzzle and squeezed letting the fox disintegrate into thousands of bubbles.

A crimson flush on her cheeks, she lowered her head.

"Shut up you stupid fox...."

Standing there Naruto walked up to Sasuke and lightly placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

She stiffened and relaxed a bit as she turned her head to look back at him.

"You never knew? That I was a girl?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No...I'm sorry...I didn't....If I did know...I wouldn't have ignored you...I would've watched you even closer. I thought you were so angry to me cause I was a threat to your manhood or something...So I became a dick to you..."

He looked down to the wet ground in his mind scape and then sighed as he looked back up at Sasuke his eyes sad.

"All I wanted Sasuke, was your friendship...And your kindness...I did everything I could...To get you to smile at me. Even if it was me being stupid, to draw yours and Sakura's attention...You said during the fight three years ago. That I didn't understand...You were right. I didn't then...But I do now. I tried to help you and tried to show you that you had someone...even if it was me..."

As Naruto started to open himself to Sasuke in his mindscape he felt easier doing this here rather than in the real world.

"I only wanted love Sasuke..._You_ at least had one thing I never did...You had a family at one point...You had a mother and father to love you...I didn't...I had hatred from the village constantly. And even after I overcame that and became a Shinobi...The hatred didn't stop...The teammates I had despised me as much as the villagers."

He sighed as he lowered his head.

"We never hated you.....Naruto...Sakura and I many times discussed you. How you were growing and getting stronger. Then I got jealous...Watching you become strong..It made me feel weak...I couldn't face my sister and beat her if you were so much stronger than me...." She muttered this as her Sharingan deactivated. She locked eyes with the blond troublemaker and he scratched the back of his head.

"Sasuke...My whole life I spent doing one thing...Chasing the person I admired.. I wanted you to acknowledge me. So I trained harder and harder. I learned the Rasengan to counter your Chidori...I only wanted to be your equal...to me sasu-chan you were one of the first bonds I ever had...And then Orochimaru stole that from me when he tricked you..."

At this another set of foot steps could be heard as the pink haired medinin walked into the damp area her green eyes confused til she saw them both.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where the hell are we?"

Naruto seemed confused for a second.

"Eh? Sa-Sakura? Damn it.....You know about what is inside me right....."

The Medic nodded as she moved to stand near them both.

"The Kyuubi No Youko. Right?"

"Yeah, the furry bastard decided to pull you and Sasuke into my mindscape it seems...Probably his way of giving us the chance...to talk after all these years..."

At this Sasuke looked at how Naruto and Sakura both grew. She could see Naruto grew handsome and it was also plain to see Sakura was a beauty in her own right. Now able to fully compare to her own looks... but close.

"You both came after me...why?"

As Sasuke asked this, she looked at the two her own coal black eyes curious as she looked at her former team mates.

Naruto grined as he placed his hands behind his head.

"You really need an answer for that Sasuke?"

"It's simple really....."

Sakura said this as she looked at Naruto and then to Sasuke.

"When you left the village Sasuke...Naruto and I were devestated...we started training ourselves into the ground cause we weren't good enough to bring you home...When Naruto came home from his training trip with Jiraiya-san...We made a pledge to each other...We would bring the one we loved home. The one we lost we would bring home."

Sasuke turned a bright scarlet hearing that from Sakura and she looked back and forth between them.

"You two _loved me_?"

"Not Loved Sasu-chan....Love. We still do...Back then when I thought you were a guy you were a brother to me. And someone I could look up to. And to Sakura you were the perfect boyfriend...Now that we know your a girl...

A sheepish chuckle. "It doesn't feel that weird to me that I love you..."

Sakura nodded a bit she understood now why Sasuke shot down all her attempts prior. She never wanted another girl, though Sakuras loved still remained for her it felt a bit weird to Sakura until it clicked.

"Sasuke-chan....We're a three man team...We share everything...Love, Hate...Disgust...Kakashi-sensei taught us that... That means one thing.."

She looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke and did the one thing she had been wanting to do for a long time.

She grabbed both of them and hugged them tightly.

"I lost you both once...Orochimaru took you Sasuke-chan....And Naruto left for three years...I was alone...It hurt so bad...I don't wanna lose either of you again...Even if it means knowing that Sasuke is a girl and wants nothing like a relationship...I'm happy...Having both of you back..."

Sasuke blushed as her ample chest mashed against both Sakura's large A's and Naruto's muscled chest. She looked like a deer caught in a fire jutsu as she looked at Naruto only to see a smile of kindness on his face. The same carefree happiness and kindness she saw before she _slowly_ relaxed and gently raised her own arms and wraps on around Sakura and the other around Naruto.

The spurred a response from the dobe."Heh. You know something...Having two very _very_ cute girls as my team mates sounds like a nice idea." A groan now. "Though...Neither of you would consider me for a date."

At this phrase Sasuke accually slapped Naruto.

Hard.

"BAKA! You don't realize it do you...?"

She asked this while Naruto held his throbbing cheek.

"Right now...Sakura just confessed...She loves us both....And damnit...Thats why I ran from you Naruto! I fell in love with you back then! But You never would want an avenger like me as anything!" She all but yelled this part, tears hot in her eyes. Naruto merely smiled and stood as Sakura stood next to Sasuke her own emotions spinning.

"I knew Sasuke...I knew from the fact you couldn't kill me. You felt something..." A sheepish shrug again. "But...I didn't know it was love. You wanna know something Sasuke...Your wrong...I did consider the fact...After our accidental kiss in the academy about dating you. You're a good kisser."

Sasuke blushed a deep cherry flush.

Naruto laughed lightly and moved over to both of them.

"The thing is Sasuke...Sakura...I wouldn't hurt either of you..So I'm not going to ever chose between you two... He let those words hang in the air for a second, before he dared to continue. "Let me ask this...I found out my mother was a famous Ninja...I am the last of at least _one_ clan...If... I asked you both to stay with me and be with me, would you agree or would you hate me forever?"

At this Sasuke turned bright pink at the thought of sharing Naruto with Sakura. It could be worse. Sure she was greedy and wanted him all to herself, but knowing Naruto's heart he had enough love for them both. And Sasuke knew also she _had_ to revive her clan. And Naruto would be reviving his, so it sounded like a win-win situation to her.

"I...Uhhh...don't mind...." The Pinkette said as she turned the same color as her hair.

"I love you both. I don't want to lose either of you...Even if it means I have to share you..."

Sasuke looked at her as she said this.

Sakura was willing to take the chance.

And She knew this would be the last one she ever got...

After taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"I'll...Do it..I can share...I don't want to lose you guys again...It hurt so badly thinking I killed you both...I don't want to hurt you guys...All I can give you is my soul and heart...And ask...you be patient with me...It'll take a while before I get comfortable with any form of displays of affection..."

Naruto smiled and moved over to the two girls and quickly summoned 2 Kage Bushins.

"Hehehehe... UZUMAKI NARUTO GROUP HUG JUTSU!"

At this both girls squeaked as they were group hugged by three Naruto's.

"Sasuke...Sakura..I promise...On my Nindo...I will make you both happy. I will become Hokage and make the Haruno and Uchiha clan strong again..." He smiled as the other two clones poofed out of existence.

"Dobe...I don't care if I am powerful...I have what I have been hunting for now...Acceptance and genuine love..." Sasuke spoke this as Sakura just silently cried happily. She had them both. She got them back, finally the two she lost all those years ago..Their hearts where back. She had the two she loved back again and she thanked Kami for it.

Naruto now took a look around and gulped. "Let's say...We get out of the damp wet place...Before that Furball decides to say something stupid to me like "Mate with them both kit!" And I am forced to go castrate him with a rusty Kunai..."

At this Sasuke and Sakura turned bright pink and pictured the mating til they remembered the fox would watch if anything like that happened here. So they agreed.

As daylight broke through to their eyes as they woke up from being sent to Naruto's mind scape they groans and sat up and looked at each other.

"Well that was interesting...Naruto muttered before slowly standing and helping the two girls up.

"Yeah I didn't think the fox would use Mind Genjutsu on Sasuke and keep us all asleep..."

Sasuke smiled lightly and picked up her sword, sliding the steel back into it's sheathe. She then turned to face Naruto and Sakura, whilst the two waited to see just what the Uchiha girl would do.

After a heavy, sigh...

She finally spoke.

"Let's go home...Orochimaru is a pervert anyway...I would rather deal with Naruto's perversion...We just need to pick up the team I had here...I won't let the bastard hurt them."

Naruto smirked and held his hand out to Sasuke his blue eyes sparkling.

"Let's go...Home Sasuke-chan...Your team will be welcome there. Tsunade-obaachan will see to that."

Sasuke smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah. Let's go...

To be continued...

A/n: I have decided to revive this fic from Neonzangetsu, I helped with the story. But I am sad to see it go. So if Neon says it is a no go. I will take it down. But I am revamping the story a bit and continuing it. Look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto and sakura followed behind Sasuke. She turned towards the pinkette and the hyperactive blond. She then sighed and smiled lightly before stopping and pointing towards a boulder.

"My team should be hiding under there..."

Nodding lightly Sakura proceeded to head over to the boulder and lightly feel the rock. She narrowed her eyes lightly as she turned to the Bluenette and the blonde.

"There is a high level barrier right under the rock...I can easily break the rock...But after that You will have to immediately let whoever is under there know we are allies Sasuke-chan..."

She wasn't quite used to using that honorific with Sasuke but she had to admit she was ecstatic they had Uchiha Sasuke back. The one that both her and Naruto spent the better part of 3 years working on getting stronger to bring back.

"Right. If I know Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan...they will be expecting you two to be dead...this is gonna be interesting..."

Nodding lightly Sakura proceeded to crack her knuckles. She then looked towards Sasuke and Naruto who both looked ready to move the instant the rock is shattered. She then rushed towards the rock and slammed her fist hard into the rock shattering the rock into pebbles in a second. She soon jumped back from the rock. As soon as she landed behind Sasuke and Naruto a blur of white and a blur of broke shot out from under the rock and barrier to stand about 20 yards away from them. As Kin and Tayuya both stared in awe and disbelief

"What the fuck? Sasu-chan? What are you doing?!"

"Uhh Sasuke-chan Why are you not fighting the Konoha Shinobi?"

Sasuke looked eyes with Tayuya and Kin. Her eyes spoke volumes to the other girls. As she started to walk towards the two of them.

"It is simple...I have decided....That the pedophiliac Snake bastard and that white haired necrophiliac.. Where going to harm me and you...I have decided to recast my allegiance with Konohagakure...And I want my two friends from here. The only things that I ever had worthwhile in these hellish lairs...With me...I want you to come with me..."

As she spoke this the Red head and the brunette went wide eyed. Sasuke turned on Orochimaru? She was choosing to leave him and rejoin Konoha? Tayuya was beside herself. This made no sense to her at all

"What the fuck! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOUR RECASTING YOUR ALLEGIANCE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE OROCHIMARU! HE CAN KILL US LIKE WE ARE BUGS! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?"

Narrowing her eyes towards her red headed friend Sasuke quickly moved to stand right next to Tayuya in the blink of an eye. Her hand was on her shoulder as she lightly squeezed it in reassurance.

"Tayuya-chan...Do you trust me?"

"Wha---What? Of...course I do....If it wasn't for you Sasu-chan...Orochimaru would have killed me and Kin already..."

"Yeah...you saved us Sasuke-chan..You stopped him from turning me into a sacrifice...and you kept him from sending Tayuya on the suicide mission against Konoha during the leaf invasion..."

Nodding lightly Sasuke turned and started to slowly walk towards Naruto and Sakura. Her hair bouncing lightly with each step.

"Kin....Tayuya....I found a home....for us...A home were A strong man who will become Hokage will protect us...A home where a Pinkette will love us as sisters and heal us and be there for us. A place...Were we won't ever have to run again....A place of acceptance..."

Going wide eyed at those words Kin and Tayuya shared a look as Sasuke continued to speak. Relief started to cross both of the girls faces. As Naruto and Sakura smiled as Sasuke spoke.

"Oi! You are called Kin and Tayuya right?"

Naruto hollered out as he nodded towards the girls who both jumped lightly and turned their attention towards him. It wasn't befitting a kunoichi to lower their guard around a prospective enemy even with the leader of their team was relaxed. Soon though both nodded towards him.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto....I am the one who Sasu-chan spoke of about the Man who will become Hokage. I do not know if my words would mean anything to you. But the woman who has come to see me as a grandson is the present Hokage. And is the Master of Sakura-chan here. We can offer you both immunity. And even a position in the Shinobi of Konoha...Sasu-chan knows by returning she faces charges of treason. But Tsunade obaa-chan has already removed them. Under the guise that Sasuke was under a Genjutsu. We can offer you a home...And like Sasu-chan said....I don't mind have new friends. To protect. That is if you will let me. And I know Sakura would be a good friend too ne, sakura?"

Smiling the pinkette nodded gently towards the two girls as she started to move towards Sasuke her eyes soft as her heads let out a gently green glow showing she was a Medinin.

"A Medinin?"

Kin was surprised seeing the seeing the sea green healing chakra.

"Tayuya-chan..."

"I see Kin...I trust Sasuke-chan....But... UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Jumping lightly at the shout of his voice even Sasuke went wide eyed she knew that tone of voice from Tayuya. She knew it was coming and hated it.

"Hai?"

"Tayuya Of the Sound Four and Tsuchi Kin a Special Jonin of the Sound will come with you to Konoha and even side with Konoha..."

at that she took out her kunai and slashed the large purple rope off of her waist cutting her ties with Oto.

"but...I want a fucking guarantee...If your little blond dick ever hurts Sasuke...or us...You swear on your nindo...That you will allow us to punish you...If that agreeable blondie?"

Narrowing his eyes at Tayuya's wording he sighed and then took out a kunai causing Sasuke to tense as well as Kin and Tayuya.

"I swear on my nindo...and on my blood!"

Slashing his hand he allowed his blood to drip onto the ground holding his hand out. Letting the blond drip.

"I will do everything in my power to protect all of you. And I will swear to never hurt Sasu-chan...Sakura-chan...Tayuya-chan or Kin-chan! I give you my word!"

At the term of endearment from the blond nutball Tayuya smiled and the nodded as Kin pulled out a Kunai and slashed the Head band she was wearing and threw the Kunai back into her weapon pouch.

"Naruto-kun? I agree with Tayuya-chan and Sasuke-chan...We will follow you. If you do hurt us...We will make you suffer."

Chuckling lightly Naruto scratched the back of his head. Until a pounding in his head began. He grabbed his head and started the yell in pain. As Sakura and Sasuke rushed to his side only to see his eyes have turned from their normal cerulean blue to the dangerous Crimson Red. He then roared as the red chakra started to pour out of him taking the form of a large fox head the fox's face started to laugh hard.

"**HAHAHAHA! The Kit is turning into quite the naughty little man whore. Look at what we have here...the Scion of the Uchiha Clan...the Scion of the Haruno Clan. The Last remaining Tsuchi......And My my....I never expected to see one of your kind anymore...."**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

Gasping in disbelief Sasuke and Sakura were stunned at seeing at least in chakra form the face of the Kyuubi no Youko.

"Dear god....WHY! WHY ARE YOU STILL INTERFEARING BAKE MONO!"

As Sasuke screamed that Tayuya and Kin moved to stand right behind her Tayuya didn't know what the damn thing meant about her but she wasn't gonna let it take her final chance away!

"**Fu fu fu...Is the Uchiha mad? I simply wished to see his little whores....I told you...I see what he sees.....And if you whores...plan on using him...I will destroy you..."**

As the Kyuubi spoke this the voice of the great demon seemed to change. Taking a higher pitch as it gazed at the women.

"Why are you calling us whores! You are a demon!"

"**Let me make it clear Uchiha!"**

At that the head of the fox disappeared into a swirl of chakra and then reformed in front of the writhing boy. However it was not the form of the foxes face anymore. Now it stood there in a human form. And a form which stunned both Sakura and Sasuke. The great Kyuubi no Youko was a woman?! Her hair was in twin pony tails reminiscent of Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu. Her body was semi covered in a very loose fitting dark red Kimono. And 9 bushy tails waving behind her. The most menacing part of her however were the dark whisker like markings on her cheeks and her burning red eyes.

"**Is it clear now you pathetic little whore? I have been with the Gaki for 15 years. I have watched him suffer from you...And from the little pink tart over there. As well as by the hands of the villagers. I will not allow you whores to harm him if that is your intent I will kill you now."**

Staring down one of the most potent charkras in the world was incredibly tough for each one of the girls. It was hard to breath let alone stand as they faced down what seemed to be certain death. They knew she could kill them in an instant. But Sakura had to ask anyway.

"Why....are you female?"

This caught the powerful demon off guard as her killing intent dropped as she observed them and then she smirked.

"**Very well. It is simple. I was born female. And before you ask...I attacked Konoha..Cause of the smell of it. It reeked of the one who attacked me..and killed my baby! The one you call...Orochimaru."**

Gasping lightly at that They never expected that. Orochimaru was responsible? He caused the Kyuubi to attack? He was the main cause of Naruto's suffering? Sasuke had to ask one thing...

"Kyuubi-sama? You claim you will kill us should we hurt him..You see him as your own child don't you?"

At the respectful tone in Sasuke's voice the Kyuubi nodded. Perhaps she was wrong. This Uchiha did not seem to want simply power or death like most of the others.

"Then If it means anything to you...I give you my word...as one of the last two Uchiha...I will love Naruto..I have loved him sense we fought with Momochi Zabuza 4 years ago. He showed me what Love truly is. And I love him. I give you my word...."

Narrowing her red eyes the Kyuubi smirked lightly.

"**And the others? If you swear...To not harm him. I will leave you alone. On one condition..That you show the boy love...and allow him to kill that retched snake!"**

"We do..."

As Sasuke said this. The Kyuubi laughed again. Before Tayuya spoke up.

"Wait! You said...you didn't expect to see my kind anymore....What do you mean?"

Smiling lightly the Kyuubi moved towards Naruto before pointing to Tayuya.

"**Your Family...were at one point in time...Part demon themselves. But...I must go now. Before the gaki's mind decides to snap and I go into a rampage. And he does also...But before I go...Those Curse seals...You two wear...If...that snake bastard uses them against you...Call for me and the Gaki...I will help you then. But for now...Rest. Camp here...The snake is gone for now."**

As she said that the Chakra disbursed allowing Naruto to pass out into a deep sleep from chakra exaustion. As Sasuke Looked at Kin and Tayuya they both nodded. And proceeded to help move naruto into the hiding area they were in. reactivating the barrier. They placed Naruto onto one of the nearby cots and sat down at the table.

"Well...."

As Sasuke began to say Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's causing her to relax a bit and nod towards her.

"We will be safe here Sakura for now. Until we can leave for Konoha."

"Yeah...Let's get some fucking sleep though...It was a fucking mind fuck. I need sleep to think."

Nodding the Kunoichi began to slowly pick cots from the small room and lay down to rest. After all..They had a big discussion ahead of themselves tomarrow before they left.

To be Continued.

A/N:

Here is my first chapter of my continuation of the story I hope it works and I hope people like it. I will keep it going. As well as my other stories. Expect a new chapter for my others soon.


	3. Chapter 3

My Curse

A/N: Well guys here is the next step into my evil mind of fanfiction what is surprising to me, is that you guys seem to really like my works. ^_^ I am glad and overjoyed. Well now guys here is your chance to help out with this fic. Should I keep it just a Team 7 thrreesome pairing? Or making it a huge Naru/harem. Give me your thoughts. :D I will look forward to it. Send your opinions to

Groaning lightly as she was assaulted by the feeling of waking up Tayuya slowly opened her eyes only to see Naruto was still out cold on his cot. The gentle rise and fall of his chest gave the knowledge that he was still alive. She turned her eyes to the others in the small little safe area. Seeing Sasuke spread out on her cot with the front of her kimono wide open exposing the fact she was still wearing her fish net top with barely a black strip concealing her assets. As well as the fact those bike shorts of hers left nothing to the imagination.

"Sometimes....I wonder if Sasu-chan is an exhibitionist..."

Grumbling Tayuya sat up and looked at the others and felt a bit at peace for some reason she didn't feel like they were gonna attack her. It was one thing she was happy for. Her life with the sound four and at the snake bastards lairs were horrible. She constantly had to fight to prove she was worthy to be there. She hated them....They hurt her countless times. She reached back and gently rubbed the back of her neck right on her curse seal. She was stupid sometimes for following Orochimaru. But he did give her one thing. She stood from her cot and moved over to Kin and smiled gently she had someone who considered her an onee-san. She was happy to know Kin looked up at her like that. And he also brought her Sasuke. The one person who also understood her. And now she doesn't have to run anymore. She did something she had not done is ages. She gently took out her flute and sat on the end of her cot and started to softly play a melody. As the notes began to play it gently roused the only male in the room awake as the others continued to sleep

"That's quite the beautiful melody Tayuya-chan."

She gasped as she heard his voice. She realized with her musician ear his voice was quite gentle and nice when he wasn't yelling. He has a light baritone voice. But he caught her playing a song. Something only Sasuke and Kin caught her at before.

"Ummm...Thanks Blondie. I guess it is alright to be heard...Normally I would pummel the living fuck out of anyone who heard me playing."

Chuckling lightly at Tayuya's words Naruto sat up on his cot and smiled lightly at her he unzipped his jacket and sighed lightly. His black mesh shirt allowing his semi scared torso to be seen. Tayuya's mouth went a bit dry at the sight of him. She had to admit she could see why Sasuke would fall for the blond.

"Well I suppose I should thank you for not pummeling me then Tayuya-chan. After all my chakra is still recovering. I am only maybe half way. Though I would have loved to spar with you. I doubt Sasu-chan or Sakura-chan would approve of me doing that yet."

He then stood off the cot and groaned lightly as the bones in his back and legs popped and cracked. Tayuya went wide eyed seeing him move even at half his chakra reserves if that was true. He still had chakra to throw away. She could even feel it.

"Your only at half? No fucking way. I can even sense your chakra from here. It feels like at least one and a half times my chakra reserves..."

Chuckling lightly Naruto took off his jacket completely and tossed it onto the cot which made some color come to Tayuya's cheeks. As he removed the mesh shirt her eyes tripled in size. She seen the scars clearly now. She understood now what the Kyuubi meant. His back was littered with gashes and stab wounds. And a strange circular scar over his right shoulder blade. Soon though another voice joined in.

"Why didn't you let it heal that Naru-kun...."

Jumping lightly Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who has sat up and pulled her top closed he knew she was referring to the wound she had given him at the Valley of the End. He gently placed his hand over it. Tayuya was surprised at Naruto's reaction to Sasuke's question.

"It is simple Sasu-chan...It was a reminder...And a memory...."

"But Naru-kun! I gave that one to you...The Kyuubi....you could have it completely healed...why?"

Smiling a bit sadly he moved over and took Sasukes hand and placed it over the scar.

"It is one reason Sasu-chan...It was the reminder I wasn't good enough. Nor Strong enough to protect someone I love from darkness.I lost the person I considered the closest thing to family I ever had."

Sasuke let tears start to fall from her eyes. As Tayuya stood and moved over to them and placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. She understood Naruto's reasons. She too had reasons to bare some of the scars she had. Jumping lightly Sasuke and Naruto quickly locked eyes with her and she let a smile lightly come to her face.

"Sasuke-chan....I understand why he kept it. It was a reminder to get stronger. To safe you. And all of us from that snake bastard. It is not your fault for them. Is it Naruto. It was Orochimaru who guided your hand. But you didn't listen to the bastard. You let him live."

Nodding lightly Naruto grinned brightly towards the red head.

"She's right Sasu-chan. It was what pushed me to become stronger. To be able to save you from Orochimaru and to bring you home. I now have thanks to this scar. More friends more powers. And people who care for me. I have one of the people I love back. And I will never allow the Fox to take the scar away."

Letting some tears come to her eyes Sasuke quickly hugged Naruto tightly letting her tears soak his bare skin on her chest as Tayuya stepped back and smiled as she started to play again a gentle song that Sasuke remembered hearing her play before As she gently relaxed hearing the music as Sakura slowly woke up watching the scene before her she knew what had happened and smiled gently. She knew Naruto bore that scar with honor and even berated her when she said she could use her Medical ninjutsu to heal it. She gently sat up and chose to listen to the soft music.

"That song...Tayuya-chan....Your playing the song you wrote when I first met you. Heart's Melody...."

Nodding lightly as she continued to play the gently notes Kin began to stir from the gentle music her dark eyes opening gently as she sat up her vest open to expose her open mesh top barely covering her she gently closed her shirt she had learned a long time ago as a low level in Orochimaru's lair she was not given privacy. Hell if it wasn't for being friends with Tayuya and Sasuke She would have become used for sex constantly like some of the other females in the lairs. She smiled lightly as the music continued to play.

"I am impressed Tayuya-chan. That song is beautiful."

As Tayuya ended the song she looked at Naruto as he spoke those words her cheeks turned a gentle pink. She nodded lightly as she put away her flute.

"It was a song blondie...I wrote it when I accutally happy. I had friends. I had sisters in Kin and Sasuke. I had spent many times being beaten and harmed by the men in Oto. Until Sasuke came. It was all I could do to protect Kin. Then once Sasuke came. We were safe fully. Their were many nights...I wondered if one of the other Sound four...would come to hurt me..Or worse. But they never did. They learned I was Close to Sasuke and She would kill them if they tried."

Nodding lightly Naruto moved next to her as Sakura gasped at those words. Soon Naruto placed his hand on Tayuya's shoulder watching the girl flinch. He shook his head.

"I understand Tayuya-chan. And I give my word. Those Nightmares will never come again. Konoha protects those who live in her walls. And I will destroy those who ever tried to harm one of my friends."

Smiling lightly Tayuya nodded as Naruto turned from her and saw the bathroom he smiled and began towards it he kicked off his sandals next to the door. He then quickly removed his pants standing there in just his pale orange boxers which barely left anything to the imagination. He then smirked as the girls blushed deeply as he then removed his boxers before any of them could move to stop him the four girls got one hell of a view of him. He appeared to be 5 inches soft with a nice trimmed pale blond hair adorning him. As he turned not caring about his nakedness he grinned at the girls.

"Well I am stealing the bathroom for a shower. I will send out a clone for my clothes when I am done. See you guys in a bit."

He then entered the bathroom and shut the door. As he did the girls finally managed to take a breath. A red faced Sasuke looked at Sakura who was the same color of her hair.

"Sakura-chan....Why did you never say he was that endowed!"

"I didn't know Sasuke-chan.....Shizune-san always gave him his physicals. Dear god though...Now we know exactilly what those orange clothes of his hide..."

"Holy fuck...I have seen a few thanks to being in Orochimaru's. The guys would strip and then show off trying to catch a girl...But god none looked like that."

"Ano....Tayuya-chan....Sasuke-chan....Sakura-chan.....He gets bigger don't he?"

At those words from Kin the other girls turned a darker red color as they started to get small nose bleeds at that point in time Sakura started to plot.

"Ne.....Sasuke-chan.....The Kyuubi said show him love right?"

"Yeah...What are you getting at Sakura-chan?"

"Why don't we show him some physical love?"

Turning even redder Sasuke smirked as she looked between the others and then chuckled.

"Fine...Let's take a vote. If we want to be with him...I learned already...His heart is big enough for a lot of people. I know I can't have him all. And he needs to keep his own clan alive. In case he is the last.."

At that she took out a small set of papers and set them on the cot.

"Here's the rules...Right yes or no. If you wish to be with him. And then Hand them back in. after all four of us write it down. We will see who says yes and no. and then decide how we get him."

At that the four girls each took a strip of the paper.

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

My Curse

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys the polls have been tallied. And I now know what I am gonna do with this story! :D I hope you guys enjoy the story. I am gonna be working on it even more. And please! Check out my other stories I have written. I always love to hear what you guys think about them :D

On with the story!

Swallowing hard the girls each looked at the small pieces of paper they took and each pulled out a small pencil from their respective weapon pouches. A blush formed on each one of the girls as they began to write their decisions on the papers.

Tayuya couldn't believe she was agreeing to this as she wrote down her answer she stared at the three letters that stared right back at her from her slip of paper. She looked up as the others began to write down their own responses Her eyes locked on the light pink face of Kin.

Kin looked up at Tayuya and lowered her eyes as she finished writing her response. She swallowed hard as she folded it up and waited soon enough Sasuke looked up and held out her hand as Sakura, Kin and Tayuya placed the folded pieces of paper into her hand. She then smiled and placed the papers on the cot and then looked at the others.

"Well, We have all written down our responses. It is time to read them. Are we all ready?"

As she looked around three heads nodded in agreement. She then took a breath and picked up the first strip of paper and smiled she then opened it recognizing Kin's hand writing. She then looked at Kin and held up the paper.

"We have a Yes from Kin-chan. I am happy you are willing to try to love again Kin."

Blushing darkly Kin lowered her head and then nodded meekly.

"Ano....I voted yes Sasu-chan...Cause I think...He would treat me right and be kind to me."

Smiling gently Sasuke nodded and then chuckled lightly.

"He will Kin. He has a heart of gold...It took me years to realize it. But even Sakura knows. He would never hurt anyone. He hates to see people in pain. He would die for anyone he considers his precious people..."

Kin let a small smile appear on her face. As she nodded happily Sasuke picked up one of the other pieces of paper and again recognized Tayuya's hand writing. She went a bit wide eyed. She expected Tayuya to be reluctant to want to trust or even attempt to love again after the death of the one man closest to her. She knew how much Tayuya cared for Kimimaro even though she rarely showed her emotions to him. She looked at Tayuya her black eyes gentle.

"I am surprised Tayuya-chan...I am beyond surprised. I didn't think you either would be willing to open yourself to love again."

Tayuya tried to put on an angry face but failed miserably as she settled for just glaring lightly at Sasuke as she crossed her arms under her B-cup breasts. She was never one for mushy stuff hell she was the foul mouth of the group.

"Fuck you Sasuke! You act like I wouldn't be into guys!"

Laughing Sasuke stood from the cot and moved over to her and put her lips next to her ear.

"You went to Kin and I for relief from the men in Orochimaru's lair. You swore off men. Remember?"

Turning dark red as her hair tayuya lowered her face as she hugged herself.

"I did....Sasu-chan...I swore off men cause they hurt you....They will do nothing but hurt you....But...I feel....Safe...He has such amazing eyes...They look so kind and gentle. I....I...just...want to be loved again...After Kimimaro changed...He never looked at me with love again. His eyes became cold...But the blond shithead....His eyes are warm...They offer so much love in them."

Stopping her words Sasuke hugged Tayuya tightly as the Older red head started to break down.

"Tayuya-chan....It's alright...You need this...Let it out. And your right. Naruto would never harm you. He is the kind of man would would die before hurting you. His eyes are indeed gentle. And he would give love to you as well. He won't turn away you or Kin. You are our family now. He swore you would be protected by him."

Tayuya nodded tears coming down her face. As a gentle clapping could be heard they spun around as they saw again a clone of Naruto standing there in a simple pair of pants they tensed cause they could tell just from the air that hung around him it wasn't Naruto.

"Who the fuck are you!"

Tayuya pulled out her flute and gritted her teeth as the 'Naruto' started to walk towards them. It was then they noticed his eyes. They were slitted and a deep crimson.

"**Well said! Well said indeed. I was right to trust you with the Kit!"**

Freezing Tayuya reconized the voice that echoed from this Naruto Soon ehough He held up his fngers into a cross shape. As red chakra started to swirl around him.

"**Henge!"**

In the poof of smoke the four girls ready themselves and soon were not disappointed there in all her glory except for a loose fitting red kimono stood Naruto's Female form. She smirked as she moved with a sway in her hips as she sat on a nearby cot. Tayuya had to admit this Female form was Drop dead gorgeous.

"Who are you!?"

This was uttered by Sakura as she observed the female Naruto She had her Kunai out and ready for action should this person be out to harm any of them. Soon though she started to feel the strong chakra signature and then she started to shiver.

"**I...Am insulted...After all. I already spoke with you before Little Cherry Blossom. But I am Kyuubi. Or more importantly...right now...I am Naruko...As the little kit calls this form."**

She smiled sensually at the girls as she started to play with her left pigtail her bright red eyes playful as she observed them closely.

"Kyu-Kyuubi?!"

Kin uttered her body begun to shake at the fear they had done something to incur the Demon Lord's wraith. She moved back toward Tayuya and felt the hands of Tayuya, Sakura and Sasuke on her back in a reassuring manner.

"What do you what oh great Demon lord?"

Sasuke asked as her Sharingan blazed observing the demon girl who seemed to be happily playing with her hair she didn't know If she could trust this random intrusion from the fox. Soon though she had her answer.

"**Do I really need a reason to visit my little kits soon to be girlfriends?"**

That caught the girls off guard. She just wanted to visit? That made no sense to the girls. Soon though she had stood up allowing the kimono opening up allowing the seal to be seen glowing lightly on her washboard stomach and a pang of jealously hit Sakura, Kin and Tayuya As theysaw her breast come into view She was a large C to small D in size. Sasuke had to admit it even hit her with a bit of jealously seeing how endowed the Kyuubi was.

"**My my...Do I sense Jealously? I never expected you girls to think your breasts were a measure of your character. You are all beautiful women. Do not allow petty things like breast size to cause you to fight...All breasts are is fat.."**

At this the girls lowered their heads a bit until Sakura spoke up.

"Ummm Kyuubi-san...If that is true. Then why would Naruto-kun's Oiroke no Jutsu have such large breasts?"

Laughing lightly she moved closer to the girls where they could feel the excess body heat she was radiating and then leaned close to Sakura her red eyes gentle as she looked into the emerald eyes of the young girl.

"**Simple my little cherry blossom...Naruto based this jutsu on my human form. Though I must admit. I like the twin tails he gave it. It makes it look cute. But he had to base this jutsu on my form. Though I must admit. It is thanks to me...That he had a crush on you. My preteen form does look quite a lot like you did when you were younger."**

Turning a light pink Sakura shook her head as she locked eyes again with the red eyed girl. She then sighed lightly. Before she bit her lip and then backed up a bit.

"Ummm...Can you show me Kyuubi-san? I wanna see what made him fall in love with me."

Smiling lightly Kyuubi backed up from the girls and then nodded before she brought her hands up in the familiar cross shape a bright grin on her face.

"**Of course My little one. It has been a long long time sense I could show off. Be prepared young ones. It will blow your mind!"**

Soon there was a loud poof and soon standing there was a young version of Naruko her hair still up in the twin ponytails but the kimono hung from her shoulders as she stood there Sakura and Sasuke both gasped. She was right. This form looked like Sakura except with Long blond hair. She had next to no chest but she still had the glowing seal on her semi chubby tummy.

"Dear Kami! Kyuubi-san!"

Sasuke stared in awe. As a door opening could be heard as they all turned as one to see Naruto exiting the bathroom. He went wide eyed seeing a young version of his female form.

"Ummm.....What the hell!?"

Wincing lightly the little one turned and sighed she knew this was coming. She expected the little blond knucklehead would see this.

"**It had to have happened...soon enough, Naruto....I am what is inside your stomach...I am Kyuubi No Kitsune! And Well...Sense you have managed to reach the level of power you are at. I can put my power and mind in one of your clones. In essence I am the Kyuubi. Just still connected to you."**

At that Naruto nodded lightly and then proceeded to emulate Hinata perfectly. He smiled and then proceeded to pass out cold.

"**NARUTO!"**

As kyuubi shouted she and the other girls began to run towards him. This was gonna take some explaining.....Soon though Kyuubi emulated one of the most laziest Ninjas in the world.

**'How...Troublesome..'**

To be continued.

A/n: well guys sorry for the semi short chapter. I will be posting the next chapter here soon. Cause I have to plan out the confrontation with Kyuubi in Naruko's body.


	5. Chapter 5

My Curse Revived

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys this is a first for me. I am writing another chapter in a short time. :D I hope it doesn't explode your minds. I am just glad you guys seem to still follow the story :D Hope you enjoy it. So now.

On With The Story!

\\\\\\\\

Slowly coming to Naruto was alerted to 5 voices. Now that was confusing. He could only remember there being 4 other people in this small little hiding spot.

"Is that normal for the blonde shithead to faint like that?"

Ahh there was Tayuya. He could already recognize her foul mouth.

"Actually He does when he is confronted with things he can't fully comprehend."

There was Sakura-chan's soft gentle voice. But now he was a bit insulted He fainted? And she sounded like she was saying something about his intelligence.

"Ano....He seems like he is smart. Maybe he was just so stunned he didn't know what else to do?"

That voice. That was the Brunette. That was Kin-chan He could tell her soft voice and her semi gentle demeanor.

"The Dobe was never one to faint. I only saw him do it this time."

Ahh there was Sasuke-chan. She was still using that Dobe endearment. He got use to that.

"**I am sorry...This is cause of me. I never expected the Kit to react like this."**

At that voice his eyes snapped open and he shot up on the cot staring straight at the owner of that sensual dark voice. His eyes wide as there sat in the normal form. His Female form. The one he calls Naruko. The thing he recognized though is what made his blood run cold. Her eyes were a dark crimson and slitted. And on her stomach was the glowing seal of the Kyuubi.

"YOU! How did you break the seal! Baachan and Ero-sennin are gonna kill me! I released the Kyuubi no Youko."

Narrowing her red eyes the twin tailed blond turned to face Naruto her face showing anger as she stood. She now was wearing a very altered version of his outfit. A bright orange skirt. And a jacket ended right under her impressive breasts allowing her seal to be seen. Her whisker marks were also darker.

"**How rude! I told you. I am still in you. Baka Kit!"**

"How! Your standing right here! And why the hell are you in my female form!"

Narrowing her red eyes more she grabbed the loud mouth blond by his jacket and lifted him up with surprising strength. She then began to shake him.

"**YOU INSOLENT MORON! I TOLD YOU! Now that you are strong enough. I can put some of my power and my consciousness into one of your clones! And to answer the other one! CAUSE THIS IS MY BODY ANYWAY! You modeled your perverted Oiroke No Jutsu on my human form!"**

At that she dropped the poor boy onto his rump as she glared at him. He started putting things together and it made sense a bit. Why the Kyuubi was starting to become protective of him. When he was young and developing the Oiroke no jutsu. He remembered quite a bit when he was sleeping. He would see a red haired version of the form he started to model his jutsu after. He remembered often waking up as a little boy in her arms. And he remembered her crying while holding him countless times.

"You....were always a girl....You have always been with me...You held me in my dreams...When I was beaten. And bleeding. And left to die. I remember you tears...Why Kyuubi-chan...Why do you care about me? Ain't I nothing but just your jailor..."

Wincing at those words from the blond the Demon girl looked at him and her eyes softened at that question. She then turned to the other girls Seeing them look at her She sighed lightly and then turned back to look at the boy.

"**In the beginning yes. You were nothing more than my Jailor...Then as the years went by. You became what I had lost. I asked these girls to be good to you. I could tell from their scents. They truly love you. But like I was saying....Kit...Orochimaru...Stole from me what I once loved. It drove me Crazy. I went feral. I attacked Konoha because it had his smell in it. That god damn bastard...killed my baby boy...He was just born. My chakra and energy were weak. And he killed him in front of me. Saying he was sent by the village to prevent me from being able to have a family who was a danger...It hurt...watching my child murdered...in front of my eyes. Then I was locked in you. And I was angry...I was furious...Then as I watched you grow. I noticed you were being punished and hurt for stuff you never did. I started to care for you. You became like my own child. I do not wish to see you harmed anymore because of my actions."**

Listening to her words Naruto started to tear up. Someone considered him a son? And it was the being sealed into his stomach. But he had someone care about him the way he had wanted for years. It felt good. He started to cry lightly and he saw the shocked looks on the girls faces as he stood and hugged the demon girl earning an Eep out of her.

"Kyu-neechan....I may not be able to say I am truly your child...But you telling me you care about me that way means a lot to me. You have helped me many times. When I fought against Orochimaru on that bridge...I felt your disgust of him. You let me beat him there. Then now...your allowing me to have these girls care for me. Thank you Kyu-neechan."

Smiling the demon girl hugged him back she was honored to be called Sister by him. Sure it wasn't Kaa-chan but she knew that his real mother would be the hell out of her if she insisted on that. True she knew of his parentage. But she couldn't tell him yet. She would inform them when they reached Konoha.

"**Sadly Kit...I must reenter your stomach...But Can you do me a favor? I am really tired of the horrid sewer. Can you please...Re-picture my cell. I would accept still being in a cage...."**

Placing a finger on her lips she went wide eyed and Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mind scape standing in front of her cage she gasped in the real world as she placed her hands on her stomach over the seal as Naruto focused and the Sewer gave way to a wide prairie with a forest in the distance and a small cabin standing in the middle with the seal paper on the sky and on other areas in the prairie he soon returned to the real world panting lightly opening his eyes to see a tearful Kyuubi's face she hugged him.

"**You remembered....My old home...thank you....I will be happier now. Please. While I can come into a clones body for a day. I can only do it so often cause it cuts your chakra dramactically. Please..I will give the energies needed to the girls..Please..Visit. I do not wish you to avoid me Kit. I wish to be a friend. I do not want to be alone anymore."**

Smiling Naruto looked at the others girls who all smiled and nodded. He then hugged Kyuubi tightly. Before grinning brightly he nods.

"Oh course Kyu-neechan. I do not mind. Honestly that sewer sucked...But this way you have a prairie to enjoy and you can relax there. And I do not mind you coming out in my clone. And taking my female form...Just warn me...Hell seeing you standing here...Made me do a Hinata..."

Chuckling lightly the demon girl nodded and then backed up as she placed her hands together in a hand seal she smiled lightly before taking a deep breath. She smiled and then let out her chakra.

"**See you guys later then.......and Kit....treat them good..Cause they do love you......KAI!"**

As she uttered the release command the female clone poofed out of existence and Naruto grunted from the influx of energy and memories. He soon smiled at the girls before he stretched and then grinned brightly.

"Well girls. I think we should get moving. That way Baachan can beat the living hell out of me for doing what the Ero-sennin has always wanted to do..."

Arching her red eyebrow Tayuya moved over grabbing her small bag as the others grabbed their stuff. She soon couldn't help herself and had to ask.

"Hey shithead?"

Turning to face her Naruto had to admit he wasn't completely fond of the nickname but he could deal with it.

"What is it Tayuya-chan?"

"what the hell do you mean your gonna get your ass beaten? Why would this Baachan you keep mentioning hurt you? Did you fuck her granddaughter?"

Laughing hard now Naruto couldn't help but continue to laugh hard. He soon got his laughing under control just as Tayuya was about to loose her temper. He soon calmed down and smiled brightly.

"Well no Tayuya-chan...I didn't as you said. Fuck her granddaughter. But she is adamant that I don't become like Ero-sennin. In essence. I don't become a perv. But sense. I have four beautiful women now who seem to love me. And as Kyu-neechan said. Girl friends...she will think Ero-sennin did get me. And well..He will pummel me cause he doesn't have four women who love him."

Laughing now Tayuya finally got it she shook her head as she put her small bag over her shoulder. And smiled as the other girls moved next to Naruto as then left the small hiding area. Soon Sasuke set off a set of explosive tags destroying the small place. She then turned and waiting to hear Naruto say the one phrase she had been waiting for.

"Well guys...let's go home!"

At that the five took to the tree tops heading towards Konoha

To be continued

\\\\\


	6. Chapter 6

My Curse Revived

Chapter 6

By: AvalonNakamura

A/n#1: Hey guys, I am back after a long break. Sorry it has taken so long. But I was sick as a dog and was damn near being dead. I have however returned from the dead. Though a bit zombiefied :D But without further ado. Let's continue the story!

\\\\\\

It had been almost six hours sense they took to the trees heading back towards Konoha. Naruto was in the lead his eyes alert and his eyes open as he leaped from tree to tree, He looked back seeing Sasuke directly behind him. Her longish blue black hair fluttering wildly from the wind of their movements.

'We did it....I still can't believe I was so blind in the fact Sasu-chan was female. I made new friends.'

His blue eyes moved over to Sakura his heart felt so happy. He finally kept his promise. He got Sasuke back for them both. His eyes then moved to the brunette behind Sakura. His eyes went a bit wide eyed. He had spent enough time with Ero-sennin to recognize when a girl seemed to like something. And if he would fancy a guess. It would bet Ryo on the facty that Kin. The brunette seemed to have appreciation in her eyes and her eyes were directly locked onto Sakura's ass. He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. His eyes then moved to the teutonic red-head who took up their rear guard. He couldn't help but smile again. Sure she had a very very foul mouth. And if he had to guess she probably could easily tear him apart with her insults. But in the same. She seemed to genuinely care about Sasuke and Kin. He couldn't help but respect that. However.....His hand moved to his own stomach as he sighed gently.

'Kyu-neechan......'

**'Yes, kit?'**

Going wide eyed hearing her voice in his head caused Naruto to almost miss landing on the branch he planned to land on. He quickly recovered his wits and then smiled mentally.

"I forgot sense I changed your cage...you can interact with my mind now Kyu-neechan.'

Laughing gently the vixen couldn't help but smile as she sat on her small futon in front of a big tv watching the scene through Naruto's eyes as they moved through the forest.

**'It is quite alright kit. I have decided to do something nice for you. While I learned your own Jutsu. I managed to make some clones of myself and did some exploring. I found where our coils mix together Kit.'**

Blinking in confusion Naruto started to scratch his head. He didn't fully get it.

'You learned Kage bushin? Cool. But what do you mean where our coils mix?'

Blinking her currently black eyes. Sasuke locked her vision on Naruto's back as they continued their journey. She couldn't place it. She could tell he was talking mentally. She badly wanted to know what he was talking about to the one inside him. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous towards the fox demon. But she bit her tongue and continued to observe Naruto's outside reaction.

**'Yes kit. I did. The jutsu is quite useful. I am impressed with it. Though it is no where near what we demons can do.'**

Blinking again at her words he couldn't help but chuckle mentally. He soon landed and sprung off of one of the few thinner branches around cussing lightly as he watched the branch break from the force of his jump.

'Ok. So you learned my jutsu. But it still doesn't explain what you mean about the coils.'

As Naruto asked that he heard a minor squeak in his mind He blinked as he heard a chorus of cussing and a few thumps. He had to hold a laugh as the Kyuubi started cussing at her bed.

**'Stupid fucking bed...I swear. Either my ass has gotten bigger in these last 15 years...or This bed is just fucking small...'**

'I think....your ass is fine Kyu-neechan!'

At those words the Kyuubi blushed lightly. She still wasn't used to kindness. It had been quite some time sense a human offered her kindness let alone friendship.

**'ari-arigato...Naru-kun. But umm..our coils..I mean the coils in which the chakra you use. I found where mine and yours are interlaced. It is quite amazing. It looks like a giant lake...well two in fact. A large lake of a sky blue chakra. I assume it is your own reserves and capacity. And then an enormous one that has bubbling red chakra. And I can tell you for a fact is my Chakra. There is a few creeks if you will between both lakes. Where the two mix. I am almost positive it is where our coils combine. Allowing my chakra to seep into your system. It is ingenious. I must say....Though that isn't the most intriguing Naruto..."**

Blinking again as she explained Naruto stopped and let the others land near him in a small clearing. He sent a small wave to Kyuubi indication a small rest stop. She waiting to hear from him as he turned and she smiled seeing the auras the girls gave off through her link to his eyes. They all had a pink aura indicating love. Some were deeper pink and some were a big larger. The largest two of course were Sasukes and Sakuras. But Kins and Tayuyas where rapidly approaching the others. Kins was close to Sakuras in color but Tayuyas seemed to be closer to Sasukes in size.

"Nani? Naru-kun?"

Sasuke asked looked at him as they stopped in the clearing. He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head again. And the turned a small shade of pink seeing Tayuya and Kin lightly walking in place. He knew he smelled it before. He sighed lightly.

"Ano...I don't wanna be rude...but thanks to the alterations in Kyu-neechan's cage..I got a bit more of an inhanced smell...and well...I can kinda smell the fact that Kin-chan...and Tayuya-chan...need to use the bathroom. I can also tell...well that it is Number one...So I figured I would be nice...."

Turning light pink at the words that he could tell by scent now that they needed the bathroom let alone knowing they needed to pee embarrassed both former oto nins lightly but they realized quickly he was doing it not out of spite but genuine concern.

"You litte shithead...Do you know how embarrassing it is for a girl to be told by a guy he knows they have to pee....."

Tayuya glared lightly at Naruto but her glare melted into relief as she then grabbed Kin. And started towards the tree line.

"I swear to god you little blonde ass...If you peek on either of us...I will tear your dick off and feed it to you."

Giggling lightly both Sasuke and Sakura moved over to the trees to 'guard' the other girls from Naruto.

"HEY! I am not like Ero-sennin! That is disturbing to think that I would look at a girl when she was using the bathroom..."

Grumbling Naruto turned and crossed his arms as Kin and Tayuya muttered behind the trees he couldn't hear what they said but from how Sasuke and Sakura acted it was apologetic. He snorted lightly and took out a small map and started to look at it and take in the surroundings lightly and made a small mark on the map.

'Alright kyu-neechan...While I am working out how far we are. And thanks to my damn nose...I have both Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan embarrassed and probably mad at me. What did you find that was so intriguing about these supposed chakra lakes...'

**'That's the thing Naru-kun...It seems...that thanks to my influx of chakra into your coils. Not only did it increase your sense of smell and your vision somewhat...But well...don't get mad at me for this...but your kinda seeping pheromones...'**

Blinking lightly from his work on the map. Naruto looked up from the map staring towards the little lake that sat near by.

'Wait...I WHAT!?'

Wincing lightly at his mental yell Kyuubi thought about hiding under on of the blankets on her futon but she bit the bullet and sighed and decided to explain.

**'What I mean Naru-kun...is your body is producing a pheromone that is making the four girls more at ease and probably slightly...ummmm aroused. If it is any consolation the girls aren't going to jump and rape you. They will just feel completely at ease and safe around you...It is mostly my fault...as a female demon...I release pheromones to ease the male demons and males around me into gentleness. Even though I am the Nine Tailed lord of hell...I was hurt a lot by other demons...I may be all powerful Naru-kun...But even I am no match for an in heat demon...It is the only defense I had...and it kinda became imbued into my body...and sense I am in you...it effects your body to do the same...Please....Don't be mad.'**

Sighing gently as he made another mark on his map Naruto smiled inwardly before taking out a small canteen and taking a deep drink.

'No...Kyu-neechan. I am not mad. Just a bit unnerved. Are the villagers gonna say I truly am a demon?'

Growling lightly in his head Kyubi formed a small plushie of the fourth hokage and began to strangle it.

**'Damn those villagers to hell anyway! They better not claim your me! I have had it with them tormenting you! I admit I made a mistake! I am far from perfect! But you should never have been punished for my actions all those years ago.'**

Smiling gently at Kyuubis antics in his mind Naruto finished up on his map and sighed lightly internally.

'It's alright Kyu-neechan...I know I have known for ages. I have the possibility to become something inhuman.'

**'Your partially right Naru-kun...If I wanted to destroy your mind and indeed desired the destruction of this world....I would attempt to fuse my mind with yours, and then your body would then start to change into a form to be able to fully manage the chakra. Which...I will tell you now. I will never do that to you. I could alter your body now to undo damage that was done years ago. Make it easier for your chakra to flow. But I warn you Naru-kun. You will look slightly different'**

Blinking at her words She never was gonna fuse with him and torture him and make him to be a demon. It made his heart feel better knowing the Kyuubi would never harm him like that. And this offer. He could easily take it. But he had to know what changes would occur.

'Kyu-neechan...what do you mean...I would love to have better chakra control. But what kind of changes are we talking about...I wouldn't grow tails or ears or anything like that right?'

Laughing lightly at his questions about a tail and ears she tried to mentally picture it. And couldn't help but giggle he would look adorable that way but she quickly got her giggling under control.

"**No no no. Nothing like that Naru-kun. Though I must admit if by chance you ever would partially merge with me. I think the girls in your life would end up getting a new hobby of petting your tails. And in my experiences...Most females tend to start calling them your fluffy. But..I mean your whisker birthmarks...they would be darker. Your hair would get longer but your eyes...are what would change the most....They would remain the beautiful blue your so proud of..but...They would probably become slitted like mine....'**

Nodding lightly to himself Naruto stood from his croutch and looked back as Tayuya and Kin walked out from the trees as Tayuya was finishing adjusting her own bike shorts and Kin was still fiddling with her pants.

'Kyu-neechan....Do it...I need more strength...I have to protect them all...I will not allow anyone to harm them. I would rather die.'

Smiling gently Kyuubi stood from her futon and grabbed a small cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Before sending the commands to her clones to begin the alterations to allow the chakra flow to become easier.

**'You are very very honorable Naru-kun...And I will help as much as I can. The main alterations will begin as you guys rest. How much further to Konoha No Sato?'**

He smiled as The girls stood at the ready for him as he decided to speak out loud so Kyuubi could hear as well.

"Well girls...If my map reading is right. Given I have had to learn to read one thanks to Ero-sennin always having me re find his perverted ass....We are about 6 hours outside of Konoha. We could easily make it. But I am gonna let you girls decide. Do you wish to take it slow...If we take it slow...It would take use about 12 hours to get home."

As the girls eyes went wide they realized while the blonde may be a knucklehead the guy knew how to take charge and figure things out, however something wasn't adding up. He was allowing them to decide. Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Naru-kun...I think I speak for all of us when I say We should get there quickly. I for one do not relish the thought of sleeping on the ground tonight in these woods. I don't think the snake pedophile would send anyone after us yet. But it is better to be safe then sorry."

Nodding the girls looked at Naruto He smiled and then bit his thumb lightly and began to go through a set of Hand seals before placing his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

As he shouted the technique a small burst of smoke appeared as a small frog appeared waving to Naruto.

"Oi boss!"

"Hey GamaTsuchi! I need a favor!"

"Sure Boss! Whats up?"

As the girls sweat dropped at the interaction between Naruto and the blueish frog. Naruto pulled out a small scroll and quickly wrote something down on it before handing it to the small frog.

"Take this to Tsunade-baachan....and umm...please make sure she knows we are all save. And that...we need the Uchiha compound....cleaned and ready for us to live in. I want to make sure we are safe. Reiterate to her that we need it."

"Sure boss!"

As the frog took the scroll and quickly sped off at almost completely insane speeds. Sasuke swallowed hard as she moved up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Na-na-Naru-kun...You want to live in my old compound?"

Smiling gently at the now seemingly scared girl Naruto hugged her gently which caused her to calm down lightly.

"Hai...Sasu-chan. We can make it a happy place again. And you can rebuild the Uchiha the way it should be. And we can all be save. In the compound I can protect all of you. With Tsunade-baachan's help No one could ever touch it. We will be save for good."

Relaxing lightly Sasuke nodded as she smiled and then adjusted at rope belt. And looked at the other girls who smiled.

"Let's go Naru-kun. Our home awaits!"

Nodding Naruto took off into the trees chuckling as he could feel the small work Kyuubi was doing his muscles hurt already as the coils began to adjust. He simply made himself believe it was from a hard day of training. He knew however soon he may be hurting from a fist to his face from Tsunade. He put down what was going on in the scroll and knew his adopted Grandmother would have some select words for him.

\\\\\

Time skip 6 hours

\\\\\

As Naruto and the girls arrived outside of the massive gates of Konohagakure. The strongest Hidden village in the world. Standing in the middle of the open gates her arms crossed over her impressive chest stood Senju Tsunade. Slug Sannin and strongest Kunoichi in the world. And Godaime Hokage of Konoha. Beside her stood the director of the Konoha hospital and third best medic in Konoha. As well as Adopted sister of Naruto. Shizune her brown eyes soft as she and Tsunade observed Naruto and the four Kunoichi slowly walk towards them. Soon Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade his face pale.

"Well Gaki?! What was that scroll about! I see you and Sakura succeeded in your Mission to rescue the captured Uchiha Sasuke from Orochimaru. And I see the other two refuge Kunoichi from Oto your scrool mentioned. Now Tell me...why?"

Sighly lightly Naruto observed the woman who was like his grandmother and then he looked towards the compounds of the Clan section.

"Ano...Tsunade-sama....Can we talk at the compound..."

Gasping lightly both Shizune and Tsunade shared a look. When Naruto addressed her as Sama it was important and possibly bad for him. They both nodded and began to lead the five teens towards the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had to snort in disgust at the glares Naruto was still getting from the stupider villagers. She couldn't believe how blind she was to call Naruto a Dobe. When the villagers where the stupidest out there. Soon though she had to gasp as they entered the compound she called her home til she was 12. As the stopped at one of the gazebos and Tsunade and Shizune sat down and casted a silencing jutsu around the gazebo and observed Naruto.

"Well Naruto....tell me..."

Tsunades voice held no anger just concern as the girls took up flank around Naruto. They wanted to offer him support.

"Tsunade-baachan...I know now....fully what she is...in side me...And I learned...that Sasuke was always a girl....I don't know why....but please...allow us to use this compound. I can't lose them..."

Being taken back by his words Tsunade narrowed her eyes lightly. As she looked at the girls she could tell they cared. Had he bonded? She couldn't believe it. The boy managed to bond with these four women. Amd wanted to have the clan house...to rebuild clans. And what did he mean he knows fully what she is...

"Naruto.....I have no qualms in that. I am a bit disturbed that you would do something along the lines of wish to invoke the clan restoration act. For you as Sasuke....But tell me what you mean by you know fully...what she is. What who is?"

Sighing lightly Naruto raised his hands up in a cross form and said softly.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

As the clone poofed into existence Tsunade shivered lightly as did Shizune from the feel of the aura from the clone. Soon though the clone raised its owns hands.

"**HENGE!"**

As the clone spoke another poof could be heard and standing there now was a female Naruto with her altered form of Narutos standard outfit. The short orange and black skirt and the tight orange and black jacket ending right below her large breasts. But what caught both Shizune and Tsunade off guard was the bright glowing seal on the females stomach.

"**He means me Tsunade-sama."**

Bowing lightly Tsunade then fully reconized the chakra coming from the girl.

"Dear kami....Kyuubi!"

Tsunade turned white looking at Naruto she was terrified.

"Relax...Tsunade-baachan...Yes...she...is the Kyuubi No Yoko...The Nine tailed demon lord...And model of my Sexy Jutsu....And she is quite safe and nin fact allied with us..."

Relaxing lightly Tsunade observed the red eyed girl who nodded and then bowed in respect to the blonde woman.

"**He speaks the truth Godaime...I am allied with Naruto-kun. As well as these four Kunoichi. I pose no threat to anyone. I am simply able to put a small amount of my chakra and my mind inside a clone of Naruto for a bit to allow myself some small semblance of interaction with people. I simply...am lonely in the seal. I wish to explain. I meant never to attack Konoha...I had....just given birth 1 month prior to my rampage....It was a beautiful baby boy. I was happy...I was a mother after so many centuries. Then he came....The man you call Orochimaru....He slaughtered ****my baby...right in front of my eyes....He wore the Hitaiate of Konoha....I snapped..he left quickly saying He was sent by Konoha to assure I would never have a family and never be happy. So I went on a rampage....I became Feral... I tore off in the direction of his scent...which brought me to Konoha..I could smell the snakes...It reeked of them here. So I attacked. I decided...If konoha damned my innocent baby...then I would damn the village to hell.....Soon though...yondaime...Sealed me inside this wonderful boy. I was spiteful at first. But I then became happy again. He became to me like my child. I watched him grow and tried to help him where I could. Soon though...When he got strong enough...I was able to enter his clones. I couldn't help but want to see him truly. Please...I beg of you Godaime...Don't punish Naruto for me..."**

Taking a deep breath Tsunade rubbed her temples as she observed the girl she had to fight back tears at the thought of having to watch your own child murdered in front of you. She then slammed her fist into the table causing everyone to jump.

"Damn him....Damn that snake bastard....Not only did he attack you...He hurt all of us...Kyuubi-sama. You claim you now ally yourself with Konoha. Am I correct?"

Nodding lightly the red eyed girl observed the woman who then stood and moved over to stand in front of the girl easily standing over her,

"If you can promise you will protect our Gaki....I can accept you. As well as the refuges. If it is alright with you Kyuubi you know of Naruto's Heritage do you not?"

Gasping lightly Kyuubi nodded lightly at which Naruto went wide eyed.

"**Ha-hai I do Godaime..."**

"Then it is easy...For me to fully accept you...Please...Tell Naruto...Who his parents are. It is your right. Given that even though I am his god mother...You have been with him for a while."

Naruto started to cry lightly He wasn't just an orphan? They knew who his parents were?

"**Very...well Godaime-sama.."**

She took a deep breath and turned to Naruto who was being held gently by Sakura and Sasuke. She was terrified. She knew Naruto would freak But To stay she had to tell him.

"**Naru-kun....What I am about to tell you. Is something I was sworn to never tell you until I was asked to by one of equal rank....Your father.....is the very man who sealed you within me....Konoha's ****Kiiroi Senkō...The Yondaime Hokage...Namikaze Minato.....And your mother...was the beautiful and deadly Uzumaki Kushina....Kunoichi of Uzugakure...Known as Konoha's Red Death. Those...two powerful and wonderful people...Were your parents Naru-kun."**

As those words left Kyuubi's mouth Naruto began to break down. He wasn't abandoned. He had parents who did care. His father...was Konoha's greatest hero. And his mother was one of the most renowned Kunoichi. He remembered hearing of both of them. He began to cry hard as he held onto Sasuke and Sakura. As the other two girls moved over to hold him. Kyuubi soon followed suit gently hugging him as well.

"Gaki...do not hate me nor Sarutobi-sensei...for keeping it from you. But your father asked us to hide you. And protect you from the people who would use you cause of them. So we did what he asked. However...Now...It shall be announced....I am tired of this SS ranked secret. It has only hurt the one I consider my own grandchild. I will announce it today. You will be reconized as Minato's and Kushina's son. And I will see to it that this Compound will be yours by tomarrow.

Naruto nodded gently as he looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan....thank you."

Smiling lightly Tsunade shook her head.

"No Gaki...Thank you. It is time these damn civilians are shown what for. They will be sorry. For now though rest. I will see to it That Neko's Anbu squad will be here to watch over you all. She was a big ally to your father and she is also aware who you are. So rest. You will all be safe, and stop tomarrow. To get reregistered Sasuke. As well as the other two. I will see to it that you will all become Kunoichi of Konoha."

With that Tsunade began her trek to the Hokage tower with Shizune in tow waving lightly at the teens as they left Naruto smiled and stood and began to head towards the biggest house.

"Ano...guys...lets get some sleep...we will be having a big time soon.."

Nodding lightly the girls followed him entering the large house.

To be continued...

\\\\\\

A/n#2: Well guys. This chapter is done! Tell me what ya think!


	7. Chapter 7

My Curse

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N #1: Hey guys, sorry about my absence. I have not been feeling well these past few weeks/month or so. I hope you guys haven't come to hate me for my absence. I have returned though. And I am glad you guys managed to stick around for my next chapter. Well guys tell me what other stories you would like. Please do not hesitate to give me a challenge. If I think I can do it I will ^^ Well on with the story.

///

Sitting at her desk with hard eyes as the two elders stood across from her. Tsunade glared hard at both Koharu and Homura. Her fingers were crossed under her chin. The icyness in the room could readily be felt by the two ANBU guards standing next to her.

"Why have you called for us Tsunade-hime?"

As her eyebrow ticked at Koharu's forwardness. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"That is Hokage-sama to you Koharu-dono....As well as you Homura-dono. I have called you two here because a SS class secret has finally been revealed to a Shinobi of our village. One that should have been revealed years ago"

The coldness of her voice was not lost on the two elder shinobi. They knew she was in no mood to deal with any excuses. They observed her as she spoke and soon Koharu spoke up again.

"Hokage-sama....You...speak of Naruto-kun do you not?"

At her soft voice Tsunade blinked and was caught of guard she was not raving. And she knew it was about Naruto. That caught her offguard.

"Hai. That is exactilly what this is about Koharu-dono. He has learned of his heritage. As well as having met and conversed with the Kyuubi no Yohko."

She narrowed her eyes towards the two elders as Homura lowered his head and Koharu just nodded and then sat down in one of the nearby seats she sighed softly.

"It would do you well to look underneath the underneath Tsunade-hime...We elders harbor no ill will towards Minatos son. We in fact see him as a hero like his father wished. We also honored Sarutobi-sans wish Tsunade-hime. He asked us to help hide the boy. I do not blame your anger. But you forget. We never once were like the others of the council."

Nodding lightly Tsunade took out a small bottle and poured herself a drink downing it quickly she then leveled her gaze again towards Koharu and then sighed.

"You are saying you recognize him as Minato's son? As well as Kushina's?"

"Hai. I am Tsunade-hime. Both Homura-san and I recognize Naruto-san as the heir of the Yondaime."

Nodding gently Tsunade sighed and then took out a scroll and unsealed it as she downed another cup of sake she then stamped it and looked at the two of them.

"If you see him as such. You will need to sign this. It is officially recognizing Uzumaki Naruto as the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. As well as officially granting him the Uchiha compound as a home. He has completed his mission and brought back Uchiha Sasuke as well as two other Kunoichi from Oto as refuges."

Nodding Homura stood and quickly signed the paper stamping it himself as Koharu stands and follows likewise. She smiles towards Tsunade and nods.

"Tsunade-hime. I will have my personal guard. Who are loyal to Minato's views guard them as well. I assume both the Namikaze heir as well as the Uchiha Heiress have enacted the Clan restoration law?"

At Tsunade's nod and groan Koharu let a small laugh leave her mouth.

"My, my...Well to be young. I wish them luck. And Tsunade-hime. Do not fear. We do indeed back you. So if you need Homura and I to do something. We will."

Nodding towards them. She watched as the two elders left her office she leaned back into her chair and sighed again. One thing was out of the way the other needed to be handled soon, which would be easy now she knew she had the backing of the elders. She sighed and stood up. It was 9am meaning the Gaki and his little girls would be up. She grabbed the scroll and began her trek back to the Uchiha, I mean Uzumaki compound.

////

Groaning lightly as consciousness invaded his mind. Opening his eyes slowly Naruto looked around he wasn't use to feeling warmth from other bodies he actually liked this feeling. He looked down to his chest to find an interesting mix of Azure and pink as Sasuke and Sakura were sharing his chest as a pillow. A gentle smile crossed his face and he gently brushed a lock of hair out of each of their faces. His nose was soon assaulted by the smell of breakfast he craned his neck and had to suppress a chuckle. Standing there was Tayuya in a long night shirt and an Apron with a giant musical note. She seemed to be in the process of cooking.

"Ano...Tayuya-chan? I didn't expect to see you in an apron."

Jumping lightly the Teutonic red head turned and glared at him. How could she not tell he had woken up. She had prided herself on being able to tell almost everything about her surroundings. Narrowing her eyes. She moved over toward Naruto and huffed at him.

"You act like I wouldn't be able to cook you little blond shit!"

Going wide eyed at her apparent anger Naruto began to shake his head wildly to hopefully avoid a beating.

"No! No! Nothing like that Tayuya-chan! I am just stunned by how cute you look in just a night shirt and an apron!"

Her cheeks reddened at those words she then narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying I don't look cute normally you little dick!"

Turning white Naruto soon was praying she wouldn't stomp on his head. He had no escape right now and he soon looked at Tayuya his eyes scared.

"No! NO! You look cute all the time. You just look more cuter right now is all Tayuya-chan!"

She was fully caught off guard by that and she turned redder as she glared at him. Soon a hearthy laugh could be heard from the door as Tayuya turned quickly getting into a fighting stance and accidently giving Naruto a quick glimpse of her bright red tie side panties.

"Oi! Are you having fun tormenting the Gaki?"

Relaxing lightly As Sakura and Sasuke roused from their sleep to look towards the laughter and quickly snapped to attention seeing Tsunade standing in the door frame with a smile on her face and a scroll in her hand.

"Tsunade-shisho!"

Chuckling she waved off her apprentices worried voice. She moved over to Naruto and smiled gently. She then handed him the scroll. A puzzled look crossed his face as he took it.

"Well Naruto. It is official. You are now the owner of the Uchiha Compound. Officially recognized now as the Uzumaki compound. As well. As you are now seen as Minato's and Kushina's son. It has been handled. And if the Council gives any hassle. We have the backing of the elders. Which will make up for it."

Smiling Naruto began to tear up lightly and nodded gently. He soon stood and hugged Tsunade tightly.

"Arigato...Tsunade-obaachan. I can protect them now."

Smiling she hugged him back and then began to gently rub his back.

"Your welcome Naruto. You will now get what you have always deserved. Now. I have also went and registered Sasuke back in as a Kunoichi of Konoha. As well as Registering both Tayuya and Kin. They will have to stop by the hospital though. So they can all get a physical by Shizune. Before they can be active. But I am also placing them all under Kakashi. Team Kakashi will now consist of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Tayuya, and Tsuchi Kin. He already has given his approval of the new additions. So Stay strong Naruto."

Smiling she then turned and began to walk out waving behind her.

"Also! You might wanna go shopping. And get some clothes to identify you as Konoha Nins again."

Smiling they all nodded as Kin finally poked her her out of the small shower room

"Ok! Ano! Tsunade-sama! Ummm is it ok if we still use the techniques we have?"

Blinking and turning to see the partially wet and naked Kin, Tsunade couldn't help but shake her head.

"Hai you can Kin. Just make them work with Konoha,"

Smiling and nodding she then moved back into the small shower and shut the door again fully. Soon though Tsunade was gone and then Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief. But he then soon shutter. Great....shopping with 4 girls...Hell now had officially damned Naruto.

///

To be continued!

///

A/N # 2: Well guys sorry about the short chapter again. This is mostly just story progression to help get them settled back into Konoha. Also Please guys if you have any ideas for stories please please tell me. I will let you know if it is in my ability to write it. And I will do so. Let me know guys!


	8. Chapter 8

My Curse Revived

Chapter 8

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N #1: Well guys I have returned. And I hope with a chapter you guys would like. I am also putting my story The Snake lord's Family up for adoption. I have lost my idea for it. And don't really know where I wanted to take it anymore. So if anyone is interested in adopting it. Please let me know. Anyway on with the story.

///

Groaning to himself. Naruto drug his feet behind the girls. He still felt the glares but for some reason they were not as malevolent as they use to be. It seemed Tsunade-baachan was right. The announcement of his heritage this morning had indeed seemed to make the people realize the error of their ways. He still though hated the fact being that some still glared with outright contempt. He soon looked up and paled lightly. The girls were in front of Kunoichi's Secret. And he knew right then and there this was going to end badly.

"Ano....Girls? Ummm why are you looking at going into an Underwear store?"

Giggling at his embarrassing question Kin decided to field the answer to that question. She smiled sweetly towards Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun. We need to changed our clothing. We are tired of wearing the icky stuff from Orochimaru's lairs....I still only have the underwear he provided us...They are....let's just say they are not the best things....Right Tayu-chan?"

Chuckling lightly the red head nodded and then sighed lightly and pulled her biker shorts out some and looked down her own pants and cringed at the sight of the small little red tie side panties with a Musical note on the crotch.

"Hai, Your right Kin-chan...I need to get these things changed...I am no longer one of the Hebi Pedo's little puppets. I am not wearing anything associated with him anymore!"

She then smiled and put her arm around Sasuke and smirked towards the pinkette wrapping an arm around her as well.

"Besides! I already know that Kin and Sasuke and I are all naturals. And is Naruto. With that show in the little hide out. It is time for me to find out of Pinky here is Natural."

Turning the same color of her hair Sakura quickly shoved Tayuya lightly and glared at her.

"MOU! Tayuya-san! That isn't something you say around here!"

Sakura quickly looked around seeing that some of the civilians were blushing and chuckling softly at Tayuya's outburst. She then started pushing her towards the door.

"Let's just get in here and get you guys some new clothing!"

Chuckling Tayuya let herself be pushed as Sasuke followed behind them with Kin grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him into the store. He could only echo one of his best friends in his mind.

'How troublesome...No wonder Shikamaru always hides from Ino and Temari....'

As he entered the store his eyes were assaulted by all matter of underwear on various mannequins. Thongs, Tie sides, Bikini cut You name it they had them on display. But you could also tell every one of them were designed for Kunoichi. They all had chain mesh seemingly sewed into them.

Sighing lightly to himself Naruto sat down on one of the many benches and watched as the girls giggled and pulled out various different underwear. He blushed deeply when he caught Sakura holding up what looked to be a strapless bra holding it to her chest and looking expectantly towards Sasuke who smiled and nodded to the pinkette who quickly put it into a small basket she had grabbed. Naruto still didn't know how he got himself into this. He then sighed and meeped when he heard the girls call him.

"Ha-hai?"

He moved over to the girls his face still tinged a light pink. A small grin graced his lips as he stood in front of the girls. They all smirked towards him and then Sakura grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him towards the changing rooms as the girls followed behind.

"GAH! Sa-sa-sakura-chan! What are you doing! GAH!"

He grunted as he was tossed into one of the benches again as Sakura smirked towards him and looked at the others.

"Well girls. Let's give our Naruto a nice show and let him see what we picked out!"

Smirking the other girls nodded and chuckled as they began to choose their changing rooms Soon though Sasuke looked back and then giggled lightly as Tayuya gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's show him Sasu-chan! Exactly what we Kunoichi Have to flaunt."

"You got it Tayuya-chan!"

Gulping audibly Naruto sat and watched the curtains of the dressing rooms and he tried to fight back the blush burning his face. He knew Ero-sennin was probably laughing his ass off and cursing him at the same time for this predicament. Though Naruto knew he should consider himself lucky. Four women. It seemed like after years and years of horrible treatment and a life of a lot of pain. Somehow Kami-sama decided to finally give him something.

**'You really shouldn't be so glum Naru-kun.'**

Going wide eyed hearing Kyuu-chan's voice in his head again. He smiled gently and chuckled mentally. He then smiled.

'It isn't that I am glum Kyuu-nee-chan...I just don't know How I got this gift...'

**'Gift? Oh...You mean the girls? Why are you questioning this Naru-kun?'**

'It is just....well Kyuu-nee-chan..I have always been hated, despised, and tormented...But now....I have four girls...who seem to love me. It is so new to me. I am afraid I am not worthy of them. I am not worthy of any of it...'

**'Naru-kun listen carefully to me. These girls see you for what you are. They see your heart. They feel your gentleness and feel your love. They know the beautiful soul you have. They wish to be bathed in the love ad warmth that is your heart. I envy them Naru-kun. They found what they want. And seem to have agreed to share you.'**

'Kyuu-nee-chan your right...I am sorry. I just think I don't deserve them is all..'

**'Ask yourself that after this little show Naru-kun. Cause here they come with round one...'**

Giggling Kyuubi retired to the recesses of her small cabin observing Naruto's reactions as the girls started to open the curtains to show off. As Naruto looked towards them his mouth ran dry.

Sakura stood there wearing a muted light pink set of a strapless bra that barely covered her large A's and a Pink thong that hugged tightly to her showing off a very noticeable crease in the crotch. But what really caught his attention was the small thong had his trade mark swirl pattern where a bow usually would be.

Swallowing hard Naruto turned a deep shade of pink until he turned his eyes to wear Sasuke was standing his eyes tripled in size there stood Sasuke in a dark orange with black lace bra. And a pair of tie side dark orange panties with the black lace design on them as well. He had to swallow hard as his face began to turn an even darker shade of red.

His eyes then moved down again and his throat went dry standing there was the teutonic red head. Tayuya in her glory. She strangely had chosen a black bra that seemed to have a spider web design on it. With a small spider in the middle of cups. Her panties seemed to also have the same spider web pattern on them however she did a quick spin and Naruto made a small sound seeing what he thought were standard panties were actually a T back thong and Naruto caught one hell of a view of a Nice ass.

He then moved his eyes down a bit further and his eyes almost bugged out of his head standing there smiling serenely was Kin. She seemed to have chosen a powder blue strapless bra that had small little bell designs all over it with a bell in between her breasts making a small dinging sound. She then shifted on her feet and her powder blue panties seemed to make the same dinging sound. They were a standard pair of panties that had the simple bell on the front of them.

Smirking Sakura leans forward casusing her large A's to be pressed together giving her a nice shot of clevage.

"Well Naruto? What do you think of our new underwear?"

Her answer was Naruto fainting as he developed a nose bleed. They soon all squeaked and ran to his side and started to shake him lightly.

////

To Be Continued...

////

A/n #2: Well guys here is Chapter 8 I hope you guys enjoy it. Soon though I am gonna be having some drama happening. Give me you guys thoughts. And please let me know if you like the story.


	9. Chapter 9

My Curse Revived

Chapter 9

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N #1: Well guys Smile and rejoice. This is one of the fastest chapter updates I have ever done. But for some reason my muse has returned. I hope you are enjoying this. As always leave me your opinions. And thoughts. And please please someone adopt The Snake Lord's Family. I don't wanna see it die. And I just don't know what else to do with it at this moment. Anyway on with the fic.

///

In the land of Sound....

///

"GRAHHH!"

Yelling out in frustration a pale skinned man slammed his fist into the arm of his throne. His throne was an immaculate ornate chair. With a large White snake head above it and a pair of snakes for the arms. The cushions were a deep red. However the man sitting on the chair was as pale as death. His Yellow reptilian eyes were furious as he heard the report from one of his low level spies. She had gone back to them! He stood from the chair and took a deep breath before spitting out the Kusanagi no Ken impaling the spy through the heart. A soft chuckling could be heard as the mans gurgles and starts to spit up blood as he fell to the side dead. Turning his Yellow eyes towards the chuckling Standing there in his purple outfit was Yakushi Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama....You shouldn't have killed him. He did report what we needed to know. Where Sasuke-chan has gone. It is a bit unnerving that she returned to Konoha. However Orochimaru-sama We now have them all were we want them. Also...It seems...that she is indeed truly fond of the Uzumaki..."

Growling lightly the pale man moved over to where the corpse lay and smirked pulling the blade out of the body. Sliding the sword back into his mouth allowing it to retreat to the recesses of his body. He then turned towards Kabuto and lightly placed his hand on the young mans face.

"Ma~...It is alright Kabuto-kun...Prepare. We attack Konoha tonight...I will not allow Sasuke-chan...to leave me...Her body will be mine.."

Smirking lightly Kabuto nodded and then moved over to where a young man and woman seemed to be bound.

"It seems...We will need you two's bodies after all....Naruto-kun and Sasuke-chan will never be able to fight us when we arrive..."

He started to laugh insanely as he sealed away the two bound people and placed the scroll in his pouch. He then fell into step behind Orochimaru Smirking darkly they soon took off. It needed to be done now. Before Sasuke was fully lost back to Konoha.

///

Back at Konoha

///

Groaning lightly Naruto and his clones dropped the last of the packages He couldn't believe it. He woke up from his fainting seeing the girls in still their newly chosen Lingerie It took him the better part of ten minutes to get his blushing under control. Sense the girls seemed to decide the fact that they wanted to wear their new underwear. They soon purchased the ideas and Naruto had the horror or honor depends on your point of view of carrying the dreaded Kunoichi's Secret bags. Though that horror died quickly when they found one thing that they all liked. The Equipment and armor store. Soon Naruto had four of his infamous clones carrying a wide variety of bags ranging from newsenbon needles for Kin and a new set of armored shirts and pants for her. To Tayuya's new Battle dressed complete with the Konoha symbol where the yin yang use to be on her old one. Sasuke's new outfit didn't change much except for the white shirt becoming a dark blue and her spandex shorts being replaced with a new set of dark blue ones with wrappings on her legs. Sakura symbly picked up some more bags for her medical supplies and a new pair of leather gloves.

"Ne~ Are we done?"

Groaning again he sat down on of the many chairs in their new home. Watching as the girls quickly retrieved their respective bags from where he placed them and quickly each chose one of the rooms around the large living room. Ever sense he received the Uchiha...I mean Uzumaki compound the girls had chosen their own respective rooms. He sighed as he sat there waiting for the girls to come back out. Tayuya was the first back out of her room.

"Are you still bitching blondie?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that Tayu-chan..."

Grinning brightly She moved over and bopped him on the head. Before leaning against a nearby wall watching him rub his head gently.

"Cheer up it fits you! Besides. I prefer to use nicknames. If I don't use a nickname You will then know I am mad."

Chuckling a new voice joined them

"She's right Naruto...Ever sense I met Tayuya...She has always...Had a nickname for everyone..."

Turning to regard the Bluenette. The red head grinned brightly and pointed towards her.

"Yeah. Your Sasu-chan...Or if I am pissed..you are blue haired bimbo."

Narrowing her coal black eyes towards Tayuya, Sasuke shook her head and moved over neck to them watching as Kin and Sakura exited their respective rooms. Soon though a Carrier pigeon flew through the window and landed on one of the perches in the room. Moving over to it Kin took the small note from it's leg. She opened it and started to read it before she turned pale dropping the note. Naruto blinked and stood moving over to her he then picked up the note. He then froze.

"Naruto?"

The pinkette inquired as she placed her hands on Kin's shoulders causing the girl to jump she blinked and seen the note her blood ran cold. Sasuke felt the change in them. She then turned towards them she started to feel like the air was changing.

"What does it say? Sakura? Naruto?"

Swallowing hard Naruto turned to face Sasuke and Tayuya and began to read the note aloud.

"Naruto, Get the girls ready. We received word from one of our scouts. He is coming...Both of them. Last report received. Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto spotted on way to Konoha. Report immediately to the Hokage Office. Signed, Senju Tsunade Godaime Hokage.."

Hearing those words the other two girls felt their blood ice over. He was coming already? That monster couldn't leave them alone. He was inbound to them and they were requested to the Hokage office. Swallowing hard Sasuke regained her composure quickly she then looked at the others grabbing her sword and sliding it behind her back she then looked at Naruto.

"Let's go. It is time to end this. I won't allow him to destroy my new family..."

Soon as she sad that a low growling could be heard as a red aura began to leak around Naruto. The girls quickly jumped back from him as he raised his eyes to look at them. His cerulean blues were now a menacing red and slitted a dark voice soon bellowed from him as Kyuubi made her presence known.

"**THAT HEBI BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM! HE DARES TO THREATEN MY HOME! MY FAMILY! I WILL TEAR THAT SUPPOSED IMMORTAL SOUL OF HIS FROM HIS BODY AND DEVOUR IT! HE WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"**

Roaring loudly The girls now knew Naruto had check out and standing there in his body was the Demoness herself. Her emotions were flowing freely. They knew she wouldn't harm them but the killing intent coming from her were emense. She soon calmed lightly and Naruto seemed to regain control his eyes returned to their normal cerulean shade as he grabbed his kunai pouch he then looked over his shoulder.

"Let's go...It would be rude to keep the Hebi Teme waiting..."

He soon took off the girls behind him. Something seemed to have changed in him. He was leaking a large amount of killing intent was something none of them had ever truly felt from the boy. He was intent of killing the snake. And would be damned if anyone would get in his way. They soon arrived at the Hokage office standing in front of the buxom woman her honey brown eyes observed the four girls and the man who touched their lives. She could feel the change in him. She then nodded.

"So...You know he is coming...It can be safely assumed he is coming from Sasuke, Kin and Tayuya...I was going to recommend that the three of you hide and be protected by the ANBU but I know that is a foolhardy request..."

Seeing the three girls nod she sighed and took out a scroll. She then placed in in front of her within Naruto's reach she then leaned back letting him pick it up.

"The mission is simple Naruto...Search and Destroy....Kill him. I am hereby ordering the new Team Kakashi to Intercept and kill both Orochimaru and Kabuto. The four of you will go and will be led by Sakura. She is a Chunin, and will suffice to be the leader of the mission. Do you understand your orders?"

She narrowed her honey brown eyes towards the girls and Naruto he then pocketed the scroll and nodded. His blue eyes cold and hard for the first time sense she met him when he was nothing more than a snot nosed brat.

"Hai....Tsunade-baa-chan...Team Kakashi is to intercept and kill the two traitors of Konohagakure. Request permission to use any means necessary to ensure their death..."

Looking at him She knew what he was asking. He wanted to use the one who swore allegiance to him. .He wanted to use the Kyuubi No Yohko. She sighed and took out a sake bottle she felt horrible for saying this she quickly took a swig of the bottle.

"Naruto...Use everything...in your arsenal Remove him from this plane of existence. He is to be destroyed completely."

Nodding Naruto turned then to the girls and looked at them they all nodded and he looked over his shoulder towards Tsunade she choked up a little bit. She could barely believe her eyes. He looked just like Minato. She then stood from her chair and hugged him from over her desk.

"Please...Naruto...Come home safe...Bring them all home safe..."

"I will Tsunade-baa-chan...The only ones who will die are Orochimaru-teme and Kabuto-teme."

Nodding against him she then pushed back from him. Taking a deep breath her eyes hardened a little bit she then threw her arm to the side.

"COMMENCE MISSION!"

As those words left her mouth the five teens took off in a blur heading towards where the snake and his crony were spotted. As they entered the forests and began to head towards them. The girls couldn't help but feel a dramatic change in his persona he was now in a true shinobi mode. They felt completely safe now with him. They continued their trek. In under an hour they soon had to quickly drop to the ground dodging a set of Shuriken. As they landed they were greeted with the very people they were sent to deal with. Standing their in all their monstrous glory stood the Snake Sannin and his right hand man.

"Ku ku ku...Well well....looks like our little run away flies came back to the honey. This will make our job simpler won't it Kabuto-kun?"

Smirking lightly and gently pushing his glasses up his nose the medic looked over at the teens and grinned psychotically.

"Hai...they did Orochimaru-sama...Perhaps they simply realized that soiling themselves with Naruto-kun is worse then working with us..."

At those words Tayuya lost her calm.

"YOU FUCKING FOUR-EYED CUNT! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!"

Raising his hand Naruto looked at Tayuya and she quickly quieted down. He then looked towards the two beings standing there.

"You came for them, Hebi-teme?"

Raising his eyebrow at those words the Pale man started to chuckle before losing it completely and laughing outright.

"Ku Ku Ku. My my Naruto-kun those words hurt. I thought you would thank me....After all. It was thanks to me that Sasu-chan learned all her little tongue tricks..."

To emphasize his meaning he let his own tongue lave his mouth and begin to sway lightly in front of him before letting it slide back into his mouth. Sasuke turned a light pink and glared at him before deciding to speak.

"You sick bastard....You never once touched me. If you had I would have killed myself. You only taught me jutsu...I should cut that damn tongue of yours out and shove it up your ass..."

Going a bit wide eyed Kabuto couldn't help but laugh at the venom in Sasuke's voice. He soon looked at Orochimaru before coughing lightly.

"Orochimaru-sama...It looks like this is a bit unfair...They are five and we are two. They have the strength of numbers...Why don't we even out the odds a little bit..."

Smirking lightly Orochimaru nodded lightly before laughing lightly. He then gently reached over and traced Kabuto's cheek.

"A wonderful...Idea Kabuto-kun...Let us give Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun as well as Sakura-san...A real homecoming gift...An old friend of theirs. After all Your job was so wonderfully done. I think they will be happy for this..."

Going wide eyed at those words the three of them looked at each other before getting into a stance with Kin and Tayuya. As Orochimaru began to laugh darkly raising his hands to the skys after biting his thumbs.

"Time for a homecoming you will never forget.....Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Slamming his hands onto the ground two coffins began to rise from the ground causing the teens to go wide eyed. As the coffins reached their full height. Orochimaru began to laugh even harder. As the teens tensed the coffin lids fell away and three pairs of eyes tripled in size. As stepping out of the coffins stood two of the very ninjas that had caused Naruto and Sasuke to fall for each other. The ones who caused them to form their nindo

Momochi Zabuza and Haku.

"No....NO! OROCHIMARU!"

Sasuke screamed as she looked at the two. She remembered the battle with these two before. The Demon of the mist and his female companion the one who led Naruto to believe she had died in his hands.

"THEY WERE DEAD! THEY WERE AT PEACE!"

This was screamed by Naruto as he watched the two of them step out of the coffins and smiled saddly towards them.

"Yo! Gaki...It has been quite a while...I didn't think I would see you til you lived your life..."

"Naruto-san....Sasuke-san....Sakura-san....I wish we didn't have to meet again like this..."

Soon three of the five teens were beginning to shake uncontrollably as Orochimaru stepped forward and placed a Fuda tag on both of them.

"You should be happy...You will die now by the very people who helped you forge a love...and Nindo..."

At that Zabuza pulled his blade from his back as Haku donned her mask pulling out some of her senbon. They soon moved to stand parallel to the teens.

"Now....Let's begin this fight!"

At those words Haku and Zabuza rushed towards the teens....

///

To Be continued...

////

A/n #2: Well guys here is the beginning of the huge fight. I would love to hear what you guys thought. Let me know your opinions on this as a battle. And how many chapters should I try to make the fight. Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

My Curse Revived

Chapter 10

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N #1: Well guys for some reason the hits for the story seemed to drop off a bit. I only got 556 hits for Chapter 9 am I doing something you guys don't like? Or is it cause I haven't put any sex in it yet...It is depressing that it seems interest is dieing down for this story. I am really enjoying writing it. Please please guys let your friends and people know of this story. I am also beginning to start to work on a new idea that seems to be festering in my brain. Stay posted.

/

As Zabuza and Haku rushed towards the teens, History began to repeat itself. Sasuke intercepted Haku clashing with her using her sword against her senbon as the bits of dust seemed to fall off of her. Her body began to fully recover as she began to chuckle softly.

"Sasuke-san...Last time...I did not use the full extent of my power...This time...Will be drastically different..."

She soon began to go through a set of one handed seals. As Zabuza's sword met with Sakura's Kunai grunting from the force of the impact Sakura couldn't believe how strong he wwas. She watched as he also began to fully regenerate. Her feet began to dig into the ground as she started to push back against him.

"SHANNARO!"

She shoved with all of her might causing Zabuza to jump back from them landing behind Haku he soon placed his sword onto his back and got into a strange stance Soon though Sakura reconized it. She started to realize this could end badly.

"Kirigakure No Jutsu!"

as that was shouted by Zabuza Kabuto made his move rushing toward Naruto beut before he could reach him he was soon intercepted by Kin and Tayuya. Smirking as they had grabbed his arms and planted their knees into his stomach causing him to wheeze as he was soon tossed into a nearby tree.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU FUCKING FOUR EYED COCK SUCKER!"

The two girls soon gave each other a high five and smirked as they jumped over to where Kabuto landed he glared up at them his hands started to glow lightly. As he stood up and smirked at them.

"You die today Kabuto!"

Kin shouted as she pulled out her own senbon her eyes hard as she locked her eyes with the Medic.

"My my...It seems the little whores decided to strike back. Am I gonna have to reduce both of you to whimpering masses again? You remember my tests...I had you both moaning and screaming."

Glaring as soon pulling her flute out the Red head locked her vision with the white haired man.

"Experiments? THAT WAS ALL BUT RAPE YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DIE BY OUR HANDS TODAY!"

Soon though walking through the mists created by Zabuza Orochimaru soon stood a few short feet from Naruto his hand up to his lips lightly licking his finger. As his reptilian eyes observed the young jinchuuriki. A soft chuckle soon escaped his lips as he then spoke.

"Ma~ Ma~...Naruto-kun...Are you angry? Why though? I gave you Sasuke-chan's wonderful new abilities. She can extend her tongue. Imagine it Naruto-kun...The pleasure she can give you. Thanks to me..."

Growling Naruto glared at the pale man. His eyes slowly darkening. His posture changing as he started to hunch over. His hands began to pop and crack as he flexed his hands. His nails beginning to elongate.

"Shut...Up...Hebi-teme!"

Going a bit wide eyed Orochimaru recognized this. He knew what was happening. He dealt with this rage and power before. Though it hurt a lot last time. This time he thought he had a chance against the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"Sensatsu Suishō!"

A shout was now heard over to the left of the battle field as Haku finished her hand seals and leap back allowing the thousands of needles to hit into where Sasuke was standing. Though Haku had to hold back a gasp as Sasuke leap forward slashing and destroying a few of the needles she soon rolled and came up in a slashing motion nicking Haku's mask causing her to stumble back and growl lightly.

"Sasuke-san...You yet again managed to catch me off guard...but this time..."

She quickly went through a few sets of hand seals and prepared a Jutsu Sasuke was not ready to deal with.

"Hyoton: oofubukidan!"

Haku soon released a bunch of fist sized ice balls impacting into her chest and body she tumbled back she knew she was gonna have bruised breasts from that. And damn did it hurt. She soon stood and narrowed her eyes towards Haku.

"Impressive Haku-san...But saddly I am only going to keep you busy til Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead...So Come at me with your best..."

Nodding lightly Haku brought her hands up and began to go through a set of hand seals as a aura of icy blue chakra began to surround her as the sound of ice cracking began to be heard.

Sakura soon slammed into the ground as she barely managed to block another slash from Zabuzas sword. She groaned in pain as she stood up she hated the fact she could barely see. She wanted to help Naruto and the others. But right now she had to deal with Zabuza. She soon had an Idea. She looked around.

"Zabuza-san...Did you ever wonder before Oro-teme took away your thoughts...Just what I went through! LET ME SHOW YOU! SHANNARO!"

She slammed her fist hard into the ground As she did the ground began to shatter and spike up causing Zabuza to lose his concentration as he fell he growled and soon had to block a punch from her as her fist slammed into his blade causing him to slide back.

"Found you...Zabuza-san!"

A few yards away Kabuto was dodging. He never expected this. Both of the girls were giving him no chance to strike back against them. He was struggling to even block them. With the Doki's striking at him and Kin's rapid strikes against him. He was barely able to dodge one of the Doki's swings but was unable to dodge Kin's devastating kick which sent him flying over landing in front of Orochimaru. Who went a bit wide eyed. This was certainly not going how he expected. He soon was jolted into realization As the red chakra started to seep out around Naruto.

"**Hebi-teme...You revived the people who helped me forge my Nindo...As well as you used them to start fighting with Sasuke and the others...No MORE!"**

He soon roared as the chakra started to bubble around him as "tails" began to form. Soon three tails swayed behind Naruto as Sakura began to feel the pressure increase she looked over from wear she was standing to see the strange glow in the mist. She knew something was happening and hand to cover her ears as Naruto let loose a roar causing the mist to disappear from the area. As Zabuza turned to look as well his glazed over eyes becoming semi curious as Sasuke quickly jumped away from Haku and landed behind Naruto. She knew he was beginning to lose control.

"Ma~...What power and from such an interesting child...Kabuto...You are beginning to fail me..."

Gasping and standing up Kabuto began to shake lightly as he turned and began to rush towards Naruto who roared and grabbed his arm. The distinct sound of bones snapping could be heard as his grip began to tighten as his slitted crimson eyes narrowed towards him. Kabuto smirked towards him.

"You fell for it...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto went wide eyed as Orochimaru rushed past him and slamed his fist into Sasuke's stomach his tongue extend and lightly licking her cheek. He then twisted his fist and turned slamming her into one of the ice mirrors Haku was forming. Her hands coming out to hold the Bluenette in place.

"You lost Naruto-kun...She is mine now!"

At those words the last thread of sanity Naruto was holding onto snapped. He smirked in his subconscious. As standing in front of him was Kyuubi in her fox from growling towards him.

"**Sa~...Let me take control Naru-kun...He will die...He will pay for hurting her...He will pay for it all!"**

Nodding Naruto closed his eyes and felt the chakra invade his body as Kabuto was soon hurled towards the Snake Sannin. Impacting the pale man and knocking him back from Sasuke. She opened her eyes and shuttered as the skin peeled off of narutos body. As two more tails grew from his back. He fell to to the ground growling in pain as a strange orb of red and black formed around him She started to shiver and not just from the Ice she was being held against. She felt the pure murderous intent coming from the orb. And soon her fears were confirmed as a loud roar was heard. The orb exploded in a massive shock wave causing the mirrors Haku had form to shatter. And Zabuza to be slammed against a tree which Sakura quickly reacted and used the set of ninja wire she had to bind him to the tree before she turned her eyes to what the other four girls were looking at. Standing in the middle of the new shock wave crater stood no longer Naruto...But Naruto surrounded by the Five Tailed Cloak.

"Oh...Naruto...You really are going all out..."

She whispered sadly as she watched him seem to sniff the air and then growl quickly launching himself out of the crater and landing in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto He quickly smacked Kabuto out of the way causing him to slam into the tree next to Sakura coughing up blood.

"Guh~ It looks...like we bit off more than...we..can chew...Sadly...I wont be around to see this.."

He smirked up towards sakura as he reached into his pocket and produced what looked to be Orochimaru's hand. And some other items in a jar

"I will surpass Orochimaru-sama...and Naruto...and you bitches...You all will die...but...you know...sense...Orochimaru-sama...Is going to more than likely die here...Why don't I help...you guys..out and make both Zabuza and Haku released..."

He then smirked and snapped his finger causing the two tags on Zabuza and Haku to burst into flames causing the two of them to gasp as they looked around. Zabuzas eyes seemingly cleared. As he looked at Sakura.

"Well...Looks like we lost...til later...Sakura..."

at that Kabuto disappeared in a large puff of smoke as Sakura looked towards Zabuza. He nodded lightly.

"It...has been awhile Sakura...sorry for our actions...With those tags...gone we wont last long once Orochimaru is dead...But it was good to see how much the Gaki grew..."

She smiled sadly towards Zabuza and then released the Ninja wire binding him, He gently rubbed his arms and looked towards were Naruto was sitting growling at orochimaru.

"He dies...A fitting death..."

Sakura nodded as Naruto slammed his clawed hand into Orochimarus face casing him to slam hard into the trees near by coughing up blood. As he looked up in fear at the five tailed form. He expected four tails. But facing down five tails never occurred to him. It also occurred to him. That this would be his last day of immortality As Naruto growled out in a demonic voice.

"**Beg...You worthless Hebi...Beg for the life you have...You die by my hand...just like when you killed my child...I kill you...You claim your immortal? I wonder...What your soul thinks? Your soul will be devoured by me...You die now!"**

Orochimaru could only barely scream as his throat was grabbed tightly by Naruto as he began to squeeze tightly. He couldn't believe it...His life ends by the hand of a possessed boy. A person over forty years his junior. He realized the irony as he watched the chakra begin to form a giant head of a fox it roared lightly as He began to feel his soul being pulled out of him as the fox head opened its gaping maw it soon bit down causing orochimaru to try and scream. As his soul was torn from his body the glowing blue of his soul being destroyed and devoured by the Fox head. It then began to charge a large ball of energy in its mouth. As Naruto threw the now lifeless body of the Snake Sannin into the air the blast was released completely obliterating the body. Then the worst thing could happen. Naruto turned his glowing red eyes towards the girls and growled lightly.

"Shit! Guys! Get back! He is still enraged!"

Sakura shouted that as the girls all jumped back as Haku quickly moved to stand next to Zabuza as they both started to feel the tainted chakra that brought them back to life begin to leave their bodies. Soon though they had to gasp as Naruto leap into the air and landed with a loud boom in front of the group. Soon in Kyuubis voice he spoke.

"**Momochi Zabuza...and Momochi Haku...You both were brought back to life against your wishes...As the lord of hell...I can make your souls attach perfectly to the bodies your in...I can give you life again...The only condition I have...Is you ally yourselves with Konoha...And protect Naruto and these girls...Do you agree?"**

Soon Both Zabuza and Haku looked at each other and Haku removed her mask letting her tears be seen. She looked again to Zabuza who was also crying. He soon answered for them both.

"We turned down that offer once...We will not be that foolish again...Yes...We take that condition...Thank you Kyuubi-sama..."

Blinking in surprise the girls couldn't help but smile. The Kyuubi seemed to be a big softy. They then stood apart as the Head of chakra formed again and released a gentle purplish chakra from its mouth hitting the two of them. As soon as it hit them. They felt the change again in their bodies they felt the energy return to their bodies and they felt the renewed vigor of life enter them. Soon though they smiled and hugged each other but had to gasp as the head disappeared. And watched as the menacing chakra began to recede into Naruto's body soon as the tails and chakra vanished Sakura ran over to Naruto and began to heal him. She knew when he stopped using the chakra his body would be horribly injured. She smiled though. It was gonna be interesting explaining to Naruto why Zabuza and Haku were still alive when he woke up.

/

To be Continued...

/

A/N #2: Well guys There is the fight. I know it sucks and it was very very jumpy. But I think I did it right. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. And now Zabuza and Haku are back! Now I will leave it up to you guys. What Rank should I give them? Jonin? ANBU? I will leave it to you guys. And as always leave a review. Oh and before I forget. Hyoton: oofubukidan is a jutsu I thought up. It means Blizzard Bullet as best as I can think. Well later on.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Curse Revived**

**Chapter 11**

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. It is just been one hell of a time. My grandmother is in and out of the hospital constantly. And seems she may need a new kidney which for some reason they are looking towards me for. But I hope you guys still are into this story. Without further ado here is chapter 11.

As Sakura continued to work on the blonde she couldn't help but smile. They won, but it was at one hell of a cost. Her Diagnosis Jutsu was showing just how much the five tailed cloak damaged of Naruto's body. His muscles were torn, his skin was almost all burned off, and there was acute stress around his heart. She was sweating hard as she began her work. She watched as Naruto groaned in pain as the muscles began to knit and his skin began to heal.

"Damn...Naruto...You always know how to worry us..."

She smiled as she continued her work as Zabuza and Haku stood nearby talking with Sasuke and the others.

"So all three of you Gaki's grew up nicely I see Sasuke..."

Zabuza smirked under his mask towards the bluenette who glowered at him and punched him in the arm hard.

"Urasai! It isn't like we had a choice Zabuza-san! We were twelve when we fought you before. That was four years ago..."

Chuckling as Zabuza was punched Haku just shook her head. She had managed let her hair down and had seemingly relaxed a little bit. She was still on edge as she observed the others. She did not remember the red head or the brunette. She moved towards them.

"Ano..I do not believe we have ever met before."

Tayuya and Kin jumped a bit. They weren't sure of this girl either but. It seemed she was one of the ones who helped make Sasuke as well as Naruto into who they were today.

"Oi! Frosty, I am Tayuya. And this is Kin."

As those words left Tayuya's mouth Haku couldn't help but blush at that nickname. She assumed it fit and decided against speaking up against is. Even as Sasuke and Zabuza chuckled at the nickname.

"Ah, I see. I am Haku...Former Oinin of Kirigakure."

"Kiri? Damn. That is a far ass way away. Kin and I were from Oto. But that fucking pedophilic snake sucker gave us all the creeps. And we hightailed it out of there with Sasuke. And we are now Konoha nin."

Blinking lightly, Zabuza and Haku were unsure of that area. They soon shared a look and Haku spoke again.

"Ano...Oto? Where is that exactly. And is that were that man that brought Zabuza-san and I back from?"

"Yeah. That is where he was from. In fact he was the leader of the village. Orochimaru, Snake Sannin. Former Nin of Konoha formed it. He originally wanted to use the village to destroy Konoha...And we almost succeeded. Me and Kin were chosen by Sasuke...To be her other teammates when Konoha was attacked. So we survived the assult. And well after that. Pinky and Shithead ended up coming after Sasu-chan...And Sasu-chan decided to recast her allegiance with Konoha and got us all immunity with Konoha. And now. We are all one giant team."

Blinking at Tayuya's explanation Haku and Zabuza nodded as Sasuke shook her head. And Sakura simply growled at hers and Naruto's nicknames.

"You realize Tayuya...It...is not necessary...to use those...nicknames...with...Naruto and I..."

Panting as she quickly downs a Soldier pill. Sasuke went wide eyed and moved over to Sakura and placed her hands on the Pinkettes shoulders and squeezed gently. She looked over at Naruto who seemed to have gotten semi better his skin was regenerating and it seemed the bleeding stopped and his face didn't look like he was in any pain.

"Is...he alright Sakura?"

"Hai...He is stabilizing...But..Kyuubi-sama's chakra tears his body apart. Every single time he uses it. He is maimed by it. I know...Kyuubi-sama...does not wish to hurt showed this...when she gives him what he needs. But both of them...Were so irate...They didn't care..and now he is hurt..."

She lets a few tears drip from her eyes as she continued to heal his wounds.

"I know Sakura...He did it because if he didn't...Orochimaru would have gotten us all...And Kami knows what that sick bastard would have done to us..."

Nodding lightly Sakura continued her healing of Naruto as Sasuke stood behind her. Zabuza looked at them. And shook his head.

"He was willing to risk that much injury to destroy that snake bastard...Gaki's got spunk."

Chuckling Zabuza sighed lightly and then looked at the three girls near him. Oh this was gonna be good. Kami have mercy on his soul when their body's synchronize cause their period's won't. Then again the Gaki would have to deal with it more. Haku soon turned to look at Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san...What do we do now?"

He smiled and placed his hand on her hair and rubbed it lightly. Before sighing lightly.

"Given..That we were both dead for four years Haku...We start a new life. We go to Konoha."

At those words Tayuya and Kin moved towards The others allowing Zabuza and Haku to follow.

"What is the time on the Gaki's healing?"

Sakura looked up his eyes gentle as she observed Zabuza. She then looked down as the last bits of skin healed on his face and she slumped lightly. She then looked up again and smiled.

"It is done, Zabuza. He will be awake shortly. You should know of quick healing...Damn am I gonna need a shower when I get home..."

She slowly stands and wobbles before falling backwards landing against Sasuke's chest panting lightly as Sasuke reacted quickly catching her. Her arms resting lightly under Sakura's breasts. A small blush forming on the Pinkettes face.

"Go-gomen Sasuke-chan."

"It's alright Sakura...You used a lot of your chakra."

Smiling gently Sasuke slid down holding Sakura and watched Naruto breathing gently as the rest joined them. Zabuza and Haku taking a seat near Sakura and Sasuke. Soon though they were awarded with a groan as Naruto's crystalline blue eyes opened and he sat up rubbing his head.

"Owwww...It feels like I took a hit from Tsunade-baa-chan..."

Chuckling Zabuza shook his head.

"No Gaki. You took a smack from your own power. As well as a fight with a demonic snake."

Going wide eyed. Naruto quickly turned and locked eyes with Zabuza and Haku.

"Zabuza...Haku...your...still alive?"

At this point Naruto's brain was going into overdrive.

"I can explain Gaki...Kyuubi-sama...Allowed our souls to merge perfectly with these bodies. And ave given us a second chance of Life. We decided to take that chance..and would like to take you guys up on a four year old offer. We would like to come to Konoha..."

Blinking soon Naruto starting to rub his temples as he sat and began to ponder and think. He then sighed lightly. Before looking up at Zabuza and Haku.

"Well, I do believe you can easily become members of Konoha. You would probably have to stay with us...We have a large compound. But the thing is. You two would have to join our family. In order to be fully protected against any issues you may have..."

Blinking in surprise at his show of intelligence. Zabuza started chuckling as Haku blushed a little bit. She was impressed by his quick analysis of the situation. It was bringing back feelings she had started to feel when she met him all those years ago.

"Well...If that is the case Gaki. I am fine with it. It will give Haku and I a place to call our own again. We haven't had a home for a long time. I don't mind it. Just a warning. I am not a morning person."

Chuckling Naruto stood and smiled before kneeling down his back to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura...I will piggy back you back to Konoha...Your chakra is exausted...and I can tell you healed me...even Kyuu-nee-chan says so."

Blushing Sakura gently moved from Sasuke's arms and climbed onto Naruto's back as the other girls smiled and stood. And watched as Zabuza and Haku stood as well.

"Let's get back home girls! We need to show Haku and Zabuza around!"

With that Naruto launched into the trees with the others right behind him. He knew this was gonna partially bite him in the ass. He also knew arriving at Konoha and explaining to Tsunade-baa-chan...that Haku and Zabuza were dead and are alive again was gonna be a headache. He was not looking forward to this...

To Be Continued...

A/N #2: Well guys I hope you liked this chapter. It is my comeback. And like I said I should be posting more often. Next chapter is gonna probally have a bit of lemon dealing with Sakura more than likely. But we will see. Til next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**My Curse Revived**

**Chapter 12**

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys I have made my decision It will be a lemon and will probably be semi decent in length. I hope you guys are excited. And I hope I live up to you guys expectations, Anyway Also I need an idea. I would like to start a new story as well but I am drawing a blank. I was considering an Ino based story but you guys give me your thoughts. Without further ado. On with the chapter.

As the group continued their trek back towards Konoha. Sakura took the time to think about the little family Naruto seemed to form with everyone. He had another person who played a pivotal role in his life back. And now they were joining them back in Konoha. She couldn't help but smile. Even as she felt herself settle further on his back. Soon through Naruto spoke which made her jump a little.

"Ne, Guys we should discuss what is going on. Given Tsunade-baa-chan is probably gonna be both pulling her hair out as well as celebrating the death of her hated enemy. I am possibly gonna be causing her to punch with with bringing more refugees. But, I am more concerned with how you may react around Kakashi-sensei. Do you hold any animosity towards him? Zabuza? Haku-chan?"

Blinking lightly Zabuza seemed to be caught off guard with that question as did Haku who had refused to put her mask back on. But she did put her hair back up in it's typical bun. Before sighing lightly Zabuza nodded lightly.

"No, I don't hold any hatred towards Sharingan Kakashi, Gaki. He and I were enemies at that time. But now. I am simply a refugee seeking help. I hold nothing against him. And I can fairly say that neither does Haku. We were simply fighting back then. Each doing our perspective jobs."

Nodding lightly Naruto sighed lightly. Before leaping to the ground holding Sakura'a ass gently as he lands waiting for the others. He turns looking at Zabuza and the others his face serious.

"Then I will ask this Zabuza. As future Hokage of Konohagakure. And son of The Fourth Hokage. Do you swear allegiance to Konoha and do you swear to protect the Will of Fire. And her people? As do you Haku?"

Gasping lightly at his face Sasuke realized, what Naruto was doing. He was testing Haku's and Zabuza's mettle. To see if they were simply willing to accompany him or were they willing to actually be his friends and allies.

"Gaki...Your...father was Namikaze Minato? The Fourth Hokage? Impressive. I thought back then all those years ago, That you had his looks. Some pretty noble blood runs through your veins. I remember him when I was but a boy of 13...He came to Kiri on a peace mission. It was an honor to meet him back then. But to answer your question Gaki. I swear. Upon my life. And my sword..."

Zabuza hefts his sword from his back and stabs the monstrous blade into the ground and then he placed his hand against the bladed edge of the sword.

"I will never betray the one who has given me and my adoptive daughter a second chance. A new chance of Life. I will take the will of fire and make it my own. I will protect Konoha...And my new family with my sword. On my honor as a Shinobi."

Smiling at his words Naruto Nodded as Haku couldn't help but blush at being referred to as his adopted daughter. It made her feel special inside. She then smiled and moved towards Naruto holding out her hand as a crackling sound could be heard as a single Rose made of Ice forms in her hand she then extends it to Naruto.

"And I swear. On my honor as a former Oinin. I will protect those within Konoha. As well as those who are my family. I will use my Kekkei Genkai to help and protect everyone who considers me family."

Smiling gently Naruto nodded. And then chuckled before taking the small rose and placing the frozen item in his head band shivering lightly from the coldness. Before turning and then nodding.

"Let's go. We are almost home. And...Zabuza...Haku-chan...I accept your pledges. And will see that you become Konoha citizens and are welcome within her walls."

With those words they take off again. Leaping into the trees heading towards the village. Soon landing outside her gates Naruto and the others begin to slowly trek into Konoha getting a few confused looks from other Shibobi as to the other new arrivals. But soon they arrived at the Hokage tower and began their trek to the top. Stopping in front of the door to the Hokage's office they hear her voice. Instructing them to enter. As soon as they did though they blond kunoichi raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I take the mission was a success Naruto?"

Nodding Naruto allowed Sakura to sit in a nearby chair as he turned to Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. The traitor Orochimaru has been dealt with. He attempted to use the forbidden technique Edo Tensai on us. Reviving the two Ninja with us. They are Zabuza and Haku. Former Kirigakure Ninjas. Who were killed during mine, Sakura's and Sasuke's first C rank mission. He revived them because it was during that mission that we had formed our Nindo and became a true team. Upon learning this...I gave up control to Kyuubi..."

He lowered his head as Tsunade turned her honey brown eyes towards the two former Kiri Nins. She nods. And stands moving around her desk and gently hugs Naruto. Soothing his nerves.

"It's ok. Naruto...He is gone. He will never come back,. You did what you had to. And I believe you brought these two here to me. Because you trust them enough to wish them to be admitted into our Ninja ranks. Well Tell me what your story is. You two. You witnessed Naruto kill a traitor. What are your thoughts."

Going a bit wide eyed Zabuza chuckles lightly before bowing lightly to the ample chested woman.

"Indeed Hokage-sama. We both witnessed the gaki's transformation. Dispite the fact we were being controled by a Forbidden Jutsu. We were still aware of what we were doing. He allowed the Kyuubi to take control. And proceeded to use her chakra to tear the snake's soul out of his body. And proceeded to obliterate it. Then while still in control. The Kyuubi proceeded to grant Haku and I a new life. A life we decided to pledge to Konoha and the Gaki."

Smiling lightly Tsunade nodded. She then turned her eyes towards Sakura who nodded in confirmation as did the others. She then sighed and released Naruto from the hug before moving over to her chair again.

"Naruto. You have done have saved Konoha from a monster. Orochimaru surely planned to destroy this village. And would have stopped at nothing to do so. Well I know it hurts that you had to kill remember by doing so you saved all the girls and even two refugees. I will grant them Ranks in the Ninjas of Konoha at your request. What would you put them at?"

Blinking Naruto looked over to Sakura and Sasuke. Before scratching his head.

"Ano...Hokage-sama...Sakura and Sasuke fought them...Not me...They would know better."

Nodding Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Haku, She was a former Oinin of Kiri. As well as posessing one of the few remaining blood lines of Kiri. The Hyoton Blood line. She is easily Special Jounin if not Jounin."

Nodding Sakura took her cue and spoke in a very tired voice.

"Zabuza-san is extremely powerful. To the point when we first fought him all those years ago only Kakashi-sensei stood a chance. He is a Jounin easily. Possibly able to easily enter ANBU if he desired."

Nodding Tsunade turned towards the two and then reached into her desk and produced two Hitaiate. She then slid them towards the two.

"Very well I will recognize them as such. However. You will both be on a probation. And will be observed. Given your previous village. You will of course be staying at the Uzumaki Clan Compound. It is being guarded by an ANBU squad anyway for the time being. Do you both understand?"

Her voice gave it a clear reason that they were not to argue with her ruling on this. They simply nodded and picked up their Hitaiate. Zabuza wraping his at a cock eyed angle. While Haku simply put hers on normally. A small smile on her face.

"Very well. Get your asses home...all of you. You deserve a rest. And bring a report to me later. And Sakura. You better rest. Your near chakra exhaustion."

"Yes...Shisou. I will...rest."

Smiling lightly they proceeded to leave as Naruto got Sakura back onto his back as they headed to the Uzumaki Compound. Silent save for some tired breathing. As they entered the compound Haku and Zabuza quickly chose rooms to rest in as Kin and Tayuya quickly headed to their own rooms to rest. Sasuke helped Naruto get Sakura into her room as Naruto excused himself as Sasuke helped get Sakura undressed. Smiling lightly at the pinkettes blush giving her a small kiss on her cheek Sasuke tucked her into her bed and watched as the pinkette completely passed out in a sleep.

Soon Sasuke was gently shutting Sakura's door and turning to look at where Naruto was sitting. He looked like he was depressed. She smiled lightly to herself she recognized that look. She herself had that look for a while. She then moved over to him her sandals clicking lightly as she moved next to him. Sitting down beside him she locked her Charcoal Black eyes with his Cerulean ones.

"What's bothering you Naruto?"

Chuckling lightly Naruto couldn't help but realize he was still easy to read by the people he considered to be his precious family.

"I guess...It is the fact that Orochimaru could get to me like that...He threatened you and everyone else. And I just lost it. When he made that statement about you."

"Oh...you mean about the abilities...true he did teach me the tongue extension jutsu, as well as a few of his other special jutsus. But he never once touched me. Though...I was scared. When Haku managed to grab me...and I felt...that snake bastards tongue touch my cheek. I was terrified...It made me feel dirty..."

She wrapped her arms around herself shiving lightly. Which caused a reaction in Naruto he quickly grabbed her in a hug holding her tightly feeling her stiffen lightly at the contact he sighed.

"I am sorry Sasu-chan...I snapped when he did that to you...You are not dirty. You are far from dirty Sasu-chan."

She sniffled lightly and finally broke down holding onto Naruto for dear life. She was terrified during the fight with Orochimaru. She felt like he was gonna take her back. And possibly rape her. She was glad that snake bastard was gone and she was deeply indebted to Naruto now. He saved her from one of the people who had wanted to hurt her in the worst possible way. At that moment she made her decision. If the girls would be angry at her so be it. She had to feel him now. She had to be with him.

"Na-na-naruto..."

Her voice sounded so small and vulnerable to his ears. Naruto couldn't believe it had come from Sasuke. He blinked lightly as he heard Kyuubi chuckling lightly in his head. And heard something about enjoying the coming show. He filed that away as he decided to answer her.

"Yes, Sasu-chan?"

"Please...I don't wanna feel his tongue...and hands on me...please..help me feel clean...let me be with you..."

Gasping lightly Naruto never expected this. But he smiled lightly. His big heart wouldn't let him say no to her. He nodded lightly against her hair.

"Hai...You can Sasu-chan. And I will help you feel clean..."

He smiled as she stood and grabbed his hand and began to pull him to her room. A blush evident on her face. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure she had seen him nude when he went and got that shower in their little pit hide out. But now she was gonna be with him intimately. As she opened her door Naruto got his first glimpse of her room. It was a pale muted blue with the Uchiha symbol over her bed. On her night stand sat the picture they took years ago with Kakashi-sensei. Her mattress was the same as the one in his own room but her bed spread had the Uchiha symbol on it too.

"The room is nice Sasu-chan. It has your personality."

She smiled gently at that and shut her door and then took a deep breath. Before gently pushing Naruto to sit on her bed. She had to be the one in charge her. Lest her nervousness got the better of her She then smiled gently at him.

"Thank you Naru-kun...let...me show you what a Uchiha woman has to offer a Uzumaki man."

She smiled drawing on all her courage she undid her rope belt and let it fall to the ground reaching up she removed her kimono top letting her fishnet webbing and black bra come into view. She smiled as Naruto's face turned a light pink in color. She then smirks feeling herself in control she then hooks her fingers into the waist band of her biker shorts and bend at her waist sliding them down to her ankles and stepping out of them she was blushing as her black panties had a very noticable wet spot on the front of them. As small bruises could be seen peeking through the fish net of her bra from her fight with Haku.

"A...Ano do you like what you see Naru-kun?"

She all but whispered those words as Naruto stood from the bed his eyes gentle and kind as he pulled her into a kiss filled with all the passion and love he could muster in a kiss. She felt her head go light from the kiss and her knees weaken. She couldnt help but kiss back getting probing at his lips with her tongue getting access and deepening the kiss with him. Before finally breaking apart breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question Sasu-chan?"

She nodded breathlessly as she began to remove Naruto's jacket. His muscled arms and shoulders coming into view. As he helped shrug off his jacket standing there in his orange pants and black tanktop. He smiled as he helped her remove it as well allowing his chest to come into view. The muscles on his chest rippling lightly with his movement. The minor scars not missed by Sasuke as she leaned forward gently kissing the circular scar on his shoulder. Making her way towards his heart. With gently kisses causing Naruto to gasp.

"Sa-sasu-chan!"

She smiled as she heard his voice like that. It sounded so perfect hearing his voice filled with lust and knowing she was causing it. She gently placed her hands on his pants and began to unbutton and unzip them. Letting them fall to the ground she had to swallow hard seeing her ministrations results pressing hard against the pale orange of his boxers. She smiled sultry at Naruto.

"Well it seems. I do have sex appeal huh Naru-kun?"

She smiles as she says that gently rubbing her hand against the bulge having to gasp lightly at the heat coming off of it. She smiled gently as she stepped back and reached up removing her webbing and unclasping her bra. Allowing her breasts to come into view small bruises dot her breasts. As she shyly reaching up to cup them.

"What do you think Naru-kun?"

Swallowing hard Naruto decided to go with the flow he gently reached his hands out can cupped her breasts himself starting a very very gentle massage of them. Earning a gentle moan from the bluenette as he leans forward and gently kisses her neck as she moans a bit louder and moves her hand to again gently rub the bulge causing a groan to come from Naruto's throat as he began to gently tweek her already stiffened nipples.

"Oh...god. Naru-kun...don't stop."

He moans softly into Sasuke's hair as he began to slide his hand down from her breasts letting his left hand continue to gently squeeze and tweek her breasts as his right hand slid down to gently cup her crotch allowing her to spread her legs as he felt the wetness and heat coming through her panties as he began to gently rub her pussy though her panties. She moaned loudly as she felt his fingers rubbing her gently.

"Oh dear god Naru-chan...it feels so good."

She slid her hand into his boxers and gasped loudly as her hand barely managed to wrap around his cock. She swallowed hard and the smirked she gently pulled away from Naruto smiling seeing how his hand seemed to have a shine to it from her juices. She gently slid to her knees and smiled up at him as she pulled his boxers down going a bit wide eyed at seeing him exposed. He was easily around 8 inches long, a good 2 inches or so thick and hard as a kunai. She smiled to herself. She had seen some of the other Kunoichi of Oto do this to some of the guys. And now she had a chance to try it out herself. She gently extended her tongue and slide it along the underside of Naruto's cock. Causing him to gasp loudly. She couldn't help but ponder the taste of him. He had the flavor of the best she could say. The taste of the wind...

"Oh my god Sasu-chan!"

He grunted as she ran her tongue along his length. He couldn't even comprehend why she was doing this. But he wasn't about to complain. He went wide eyed as she opened her mouth and took his length into her mouth. Gently scraping her teeth against his width. She moaned around his cock as she began to suck on his cock gently sliding him in and out of her mouth. She couldn't believe how she enjoyed the taste of him.

"Sasu-chan! I think...I'm gonna..."

That was the only warning Sasuke got as Naruto erupted into her mouth. She went wide eyes as she got the taste of his cum. She started swallowing deeply to down the essence of him. She couldn't believe how much he released into her mouth. She could only fathom a guess to how much he would pour into her pussy. And she shuttered at the wicked thought. She soon finished and smiled and stood gently wiping a small gob of cum from the corner of her mouth.

"That was quite a tasty meal there Naru-kun. Now...will you do me a favor? And taste of this former Avengers pussy?"

At her words Naruto's lazy smile turned a bit feral. As his Cerulean eyes turned slitted but remained the beautiful cerulean she fell in love with 4 years ago. She smiled when he grabbed her waist and spun quickly sitting her on the bed. She playfully squeaked as she bounced lightly on the bed. She gently spread her legs as Naruto gently grabbed the small strings on her hips and began to slide her panties down. He carefully removed her panties and let them drop to the floor with a noticeable squish as she gently parted her legs allowing Naruto's gaze to view her pussy. It was parted partially open and soaking wet. The fine blue dusting of hair she had on it trimmed in a small little tuft right above her clit. It was noticeably darker than the hair on her head. And Naruto wrote that off because of how wet she was. He smiled and gently kissed her thighs as she moaned softly at his gentleness.

"Oh...My Naruto...please don't tease me."

She squirmed lightly against her sheets as Naruto began his trek up her thighs. And had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out as Naruto gently ran his tongue from the bottom of her pussy to top. Naruto himself smiled. She tasted divine. He could compare it to a fresh sweet rain taste . He gently probed at her clit causing her to moan deeply as her juices started to pour out of her more heavily. Starting to make a small puddle under her ass she started to arch her hips up towards his tongue as he began to slide his tongue around her clit and into her inner folds. Moaning deeply she couldn't believe how good it felt she then gasped deeply as Naruto wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked lightly on her. She moaned deeply as she felt her pussy get spread open with his tongue and delve deeply into her.

"Oh god...Naru-kun...Oh god!"

She started to arch her hips higher as he snaked a finger up and slid it into her pussy going wide eyed at how tight she was. He knew this was going to be amazing. She then gasped extremely loudly.

"OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING!"

She locked her back tight as she proceeded to surprise Naruto. As she squirted hard spraying his face with a blast of her cum. Moaning deeply she slowly relaxed as Naruto kissed her deeply and she tasted herself on Naruto's lips and gasped as she felt Naruto's cock pressing against her stomach.

"Oh god...Naruto...please...make me feel like a woman..."

Smiling Naruto nodded and moved himself to gently prod at her pussy his cock rubbing up and down coating himself in her fluids. Moaning deeply he began to gently press into her pussy.

"Oh fuck...Sasu-chan...Your tight...So fucking tight.."

She groaned she felt a little pain from him slowly sliding into her. While she had lost her hymen years ago during her training and she had used her fingers to pleasure herself. But she never had anything as big as Naruto's cock inside her. She moaned deeply in both the feeling of fullness and the bit of pain as she felt her pussy adjusting to fit Naruto. She shuttered lightly in pleasure as he finally bottomed out in her.

"Oh god...Naru-kun..I feel so full. Your all the way in..."

She moans deeply as Naruto kissed her deeply. He chose to remain still to give her a chance to get use to him being inside her. As well as give him a chance to get use to her tightness as well as how hot she felt inside. As well as the wetness of her pussy.

"Come on Naru-kun...fuck me..."

She smiled sultrily up at her blond lover. Arching her hips lightly feeling him slid a bit deeper into her. She moaned deeply as she felt him bump lightly against her clit. Soon her request was given into as Naruto began to slowly thrust in and out of her at a sedate pace. Grunting in pleasure as she let out a deep guttural moan. He couldn't believe how tight she was and she continued to get tighter as he continued to trust into her pussy.

"Oh god...YES harder Naru-kun. Fuck me even harder!"

He grunted as he started to thrust into her as deep as he could. Obliging her request again. Moving harder and faster. Sliding almost completely out of her pussy before slamming as deep as he could within her. Causing her to gasp out loudly as she latched onto him her nails digging into his back as she gently bit down on his shoulder. She could feel herself being wound tighter and tighter. This was gonna be one hell of an orgasm she could tell it would be bigger than any she had before. And she so badly wanted to feel him cum inside her. She tried to focus her chakra down on her muscles in her pussy to tighten them and make them do more. The result was immediate he grunted deeply as he started to thrust deeper into her. He groaned deeply.

"Sa-sa-Sasu-chan...I am...gonna cum!"

"So...So...So am I Naru-kun...please...Cum...cum inside me. Fill me up."

Nodded Naruto grunted again and than slammed against her as deep as he could and moaned as Sasuke snapped her back back in a silent scream. As her pussy clamped down tightly as she came hard. She then felt him explode into her. She couldn't even compare the feeling to anything she felt before. The hot feeling of naruto's cum fill her uterus and over flow her. Leaking out of her pussy and dripping onto the bed sheet. She then came down from her high as she fell to the bed panting as she felt him slid out of her with a noticeable pop. Moaning gently she smiled and kissed Naruto softly.

"Thank...you Naru-kun...you helped me feel clean. I am your woman..."

He smiled and kissed her back feeling his hand rub her stomach gently.

"But Naru-kun...we need to sleep. We can explain to the girl...We all agreed to share you...I just managed to get you first. So do not worry about the others. Just remember they will want their own turn."

She smiled deviously as he turned a pale white and then shook his head laying down with her on the bed his hand gently rubbing her stomach as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. A single thought ran through his mind.

_'This is gonna be interesting...all of them...want me in this way...life is finally good..'_

And with that thought running through his mind he finally fell asleep. Fearing what the morning would bring.

To be Continued...

A/N#2: Well guys here it is. The first lemon of this story sorry it took so long. But I am now sure on the way I plan on taking this and the order of the girls. On a side note my Grandmother is still in and out of the hospital as well as I have to sit with her for quite a few days out of the week. So my stories may be slow but I will have updates of my stories as often as I can. And I hope you all enjoy this lemon.


	13. Chapter 13

My Curse Revived

Chapter 13

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys it has been almost an entire month. I have been basically running like a chicken with my head cut off to help my grandmother. But I finally got a chance to relax a bit. And it seems like the Lemon went over well. I decided to start with Sasu-chan sense you guys are here mostly for her. I hope you stick around for the other girls too. Well on with the show!

The morning came soon for the two teens. As they woke to a gasp as Sakura entered the room and laid eyes on the two nude bodies of her team mates. She blushed hotly as Sasuke and Naruto sat up quickly the sheet falling down to expose Narutos bronzed chest and the pale skin of Sasukes breasts came into view. She turned quickly but Sasuke reacted and lunged out of the bed and grabbed her looking at Naruto he understood he stood put his pants on and headed out. Letting the two girls alone. He figured it would be safer for him if he spent the next few minutes outside. He chose the small training field right outside the main house and began to go through some warm ups.

"Sakura,...Please...please don't hate Naruto or me..."

Sighing gently the Pinkette placed her hands over Sasukes and gently rubbed them. She wasn't mad. She was stunned if anything. She knew the girls would be making their moves soon. Hell they were talking about it with each other just prior to the battle with Orochimaru. But she never expected Sasuke to be to first one.

"I am not mad Sasu-chan...I am stunned...You got him first...It is a bit stunning."

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan...But I couldn't help it...I felt so filthy...After that snake touched me...I could feel his tongue and his eyes...it was horrible...He didn't turn me down Sakura...He helped me feel clean again..."

She smiled and spun around in Sasuke's grip and gently hugged the other girl. She understood completely. She knew Sasuke's reasons behind the evening. And hell if she was in her position she would have done the same thing. She then noticed Sasuke was still nude and couldn't help but look at the Uchiha heiress. Her alabaster skin was mildly marred by the bruises still on her breasts. And the small trickle of blood from her crotch.

"Sasu-chan...Your...breasts..."

Smiling gently Sakura gently pulled away from the bluenette. And allowed her hands to be covered in a gentle sea green swirling chakra. She began to gently place her hands on the bluenettes breasts earning a gentle moan from the other girl. As the healing chakra began to remove the bruises on the girls larger breasts,

"Ahhhh...Oh...Sakura-chan..."

The gentle moans continued to flow form the Bluenette. As the pinkette continued her gentle ministrations on her breasts. Making sure they were healed. Meanwhile out in the training ground Naruto continued his morning workout. Though his movements seemed mechanical and rigid. A dark pair of eyes. Observed his movements and a voice soon voiced the eyes worry.

"Oi! Gaki!"

Jumping lightly, Naruto spun quickly to see a shirtless Zabuza his bandages still around his face and the strap holding his sword slung across his back. His eyes sparkled lightly in humor. His arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Oh...Ohayo...Zabuza-san.."

Hearing how sad the young blondes voice sounded. His eyes narrowed and he moved to stand in front of the young jinchuriki. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder and he looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong Gaki? I could tell something happened last night. I was awake for most of the night...I am not use to the bed yet."

Sighing lightly Naruto nodded. He looked at the older man and then sat on on his haunches as he looked at him.

"Yeah...You could say that...I kinda...slept with Sasu-chan...She said she felt dirty cause of Orochimaru...And she asked me to help her feel clean again...And I did...But I am so terrified...The other girls also want me in that way..."

Chuckling softly Zabuza placed his sword on the ground and sat next to him. Before patting him on the shoulder. His eyes looked a bit misty as he began to speak.

"Gaki...You did nothing wrong...She asked you to help her. And you did. I remember the woman I had...Terumi Mei-chan...I left her though when I decided to try and take over Kirigakure. I lost the battle...And more than likely She was punished for my actions...I never will forget the look on her face. When she begged me not to attack the Mizukage..That I didn't stand a chance. Boy was she right.."

Looking at the older man Naruto began to understand. He didn't do anything wrong but he was still worried. He knew the girls cared for him. And now he made the choice to open up fully to one of them. The rest deserved the same. His eyes cleared and the sparkle returned.

"I think I understand what you mean Zabuza-san. I can't brood...It isn't me. Hell Tsunade-baa-chan would pound the shit out of me if she seen me moping. I just gotta go with the flow like I always do. I am not gonna run away from this."

Chuckling lightly Zabuza patted him on the shoulder again. He never really considered himself much of a good talker for people. But it seemed his own experience with women finally paid off. He was able to give Naruto some stuff to think about. Though soon the blonde voiced a question.

"Ne, Ne, Zabuza-san? Would you be interested in a spar with me?"

Blinking lightly the older nin couldn't help but chuckle at the rapid change in the younger man. Standing he grabbed his large blade and raised it towards the wind user. His dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Come, Gaki...Show me how much stronger you have grown."

With those words Naruto pulled out a Kunai and rushed at the elder man and sparks began to fly as their blades clashed. Meanwhile back in Sasuke's room. The gentle moaning of the bluenette continued as the pinkette continued the gentle ministrations. Soon a gentle kiss touched Sasukes lips as the pinkette decided if the love was going to be shown. It need to be shown between all of them not just the girls and Naruto. A small gasp left the bluenette as she was kissed and whispered softly.

"Sa-sa-sakura-chan?"

"Sasu-chan...I still love you...I love Naruto and you...and in time I will come to love Kin and Tayuya. Even Haku will end up being in our family soon enough Sasu-chan...I know Naruto won't turn her away either...But please Sasu-chan...Let me show you how much I love you too.."

Her hands gently cupped the bluenettes breasts as the healing chakra removed the last of the bruises. The Bluenette moaned again as her nipples stiffened against Sakura's hands. She couldn't believe the feeling she was getting. Yes she had slept with Kin and Tayuya. But they were rougher with each other. She was sure a few of the bites that she received from Tayuya left scars. But she was never scared. She decided right then and there. It was worth it to trust in the Pinkette. She would be with them all. She knew it would be the best for all of them. And the love would be back in all of their lives. So she decided to act. Her hands raised up and cupped Sakuras breasts through her light night shirt. And kissed her back her charcoal eyes locked with the sparkling emerald of pinkette. As a gentle moan left Sakuras lips.

"Sa-sa-sasu-chan!"

Groaning gently Sakura kissed the bluenette back pulling her into a hug her hands drifting down to cup the bluenettes ass squeezing it gently. As Sasukes hands cupped hers in turn. Their breasts mashing against each other. Sakura couldn't believe the feeling she got when she felt Sasukes hardened rub against her own hardened nipples she couldn't wait to feel them press against her bare skin. She gently pulled away and smiled as she slowly pulled her night shirt up and over her head allowing her Large A cup breasts to come into view. The last article of clothing covering Sakura was the pale muted blue panties she was wearing. They also seemed to be cutting into her crotch allowing the outline of her to be seen. Also it seemed there was a noticeable darker spot on the front of them.

"My my...It looks like our little Cherry blossom has truly bloomed."

As those words left Sasuke's lips Sakura couldn't help but turn almost the same color of her hair in embarrassment. She then took a small pose allowing her body to be seen a bit better. Her skin was a pale color. And her muscles were defined. And she had a air of strength around her. Sasuke moved over to her and kissed her deeply. Her hands reaching up and cupping the pinkettes breasts feeling the small hardened nipples press into her palms. Earning a soft moan from the medic.

"Mmmmm my my it seems our little medic is getting horny."

Nodding lightly the pinkette placed her hands on Sasukes hips letting out a gentle moan as she gasped out loud as Sasukes lips touched her neck and a gentle nipping commenced on her sensitive neck. As Sasuke began to gently tweek her Nipples a groan escaped Sakura as she arched her back as Sasuke's small hand slid down her front and cupped her pussy through her panties. She couldn't help but buck towards the bluenette as she was touched there. She smiled and quickly returned the favor allowing her hand to be covered in the sea foam green chakra as she gently cupped the seeping wet pussy of Sasuke earning a loud groan from the bluenette.

"Ohhhh My. Sasu-chan...your soaked..."

""I...uhh...Oh god...I still have Naruto's cum...in me...as well as your getting me wet Sakura-chan"

Smiling Sakura began to gently massage the Bluenettes pussy feeling the warm fluid seeping from her, and feeling the sticky cum of Naruto dripping lightly out of her and coating her hand. She soon moved her hand away from Sasukes pussy and brought it up to gently lick a few of her fingers getting a taste of both Naruto and Sasuke she smiled and and then placed her still semi wet hand against Sasuke's lips allowing her to taste herself and Naruto.

"Mmmm What do you think Sasu-chan? Do you like the taste of your pussy juice and Naruto's cum?"

Moaning gently Sasuke couldn't help herself. It was one of her fetishes. When she was with Kin and Tayuya. She loved the taste of herself. And she loved to be talked dirty to. Sakura seemed to be able to give her both things she loved too.

"Oh god Sakura-chan...more..."

Smiling Sakura let herself slide down to her knees as she massaged Sasukes thighs she couldnt help but notice just how horny Sasuke was. Her clit was standing proud and her pussy was open and dripping. She was breathing heaving and her breasts were heaving. Soon though she was gasping out loud as Sakura placed her tongue at the base of Sasukes pussy and dragged it up to her clit enjoying the taste of the fluids dripping from her,

"Mmmm you taste so good Sasu-chan."

"Oh god...Sakura-chan...More...Eat me..."

Smirking lightly Sakura decided to surprise Sasuke as she quickly took Sasukes clit into her mouth and sucked deeply as quickly slid a finger deep into Sasukes pussy causing a guttural groan to emanate from the bluenette. She couldn't believe the feeling she was getting from the medic. As Sakura began to pump her finger in and out of Sasuke she could began to taste the cum from Naruto oozing out of her. She couldn't believe the flavor. It was exquisite. She couldn't help but wonder what the flavor would be out of the other girls. She slid her finger out of Sasuke and slid her tongue deep into her. Sasuke all but screamed as she stumbled back and fall backwards onto her bed. Sakura smirked and stood and let her panties drop to the ground letting the tiny tuft of pink hair adorning her pussy to be seen. It was a darker color then the hair on her head. Mostly cause of how soaked it was from her juices. She smiled and moved to have her hips over sasukes Face smirking down towards her. As she then leaned forward placing her own pussy over Sasuke's lips as she returned to her place before. Sliding her tongue into Sasukes quivering pussy again. Moaning deeply into her pussy as Sasuke began to pluder Sakura's depths as she slid her tongue around Sakuras hard little clit. Earning a squeal from the pinkette causing it to reverberate into her own pussy. She moaned deeply as she sucked on Sakuras clit She was stunned. At what Sakura tasted like. She had a fresh sweet taste akin to strawberries.

"Oh god...Sakura...you taste so good."

Gasping loudly Sakura arched her back tossing her head back Sasukes juice lewdly glistening on her chin and face as she started to twitch she again inserted two fingers deep into Sasuke who returned the favor and inserted two fingers deep into Sakura's pussy she was impressed at how tight Sakura clamped down on her.

"Oh god...Sasuke...I'm...gonna...cum soon.."

"OH GOD. So am I...Oh god..."

Soon Sakura squealed loudly as she spasmed as a stream of cum spray from her. Sasuke soon followed suit as she arched her back and let out a silent scream as she also squirted covering Sakuras face with a gush of cum. Moaning soon though they were cuddling and gently caressing each other.

"That...was amazing Sasu-chan...I never felt that way...you are an amazing woman."

"Thank you Sakura-chan...You were amazing too. We should talk with the others...We need to discuss how our new family is going to work, I do not mind sharing each other. This way love is back with our Family. And we will have people to care and protect us."

Smiling Sakura nodded. Though soon their peace was shattered at a loud Explosion was heard outside they began to quickly dress to run outside to see what was happening. Meanwhile outside, Zabuza had to dodge a Clone of Naruto who was wielding a Rasengan. Panting heavy Zabuza quickly moved through a set of hand seals.

"Lets step it up Gaki!"

To Be Continued...

A/n #2: Well guys This is the end of chapter 13, I figured you guys would like another lemon. From now on. Every Chapter is gonna be a different set of the group. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

My Curse Revived

Chapter 14

By AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys, Saddly There will be no Lemon in this chapter. It is gonna be some plot progression. But don't worry chapter 15 will have the lemon and if your all good little readers. I may include a bit lime in this chapter. Without further ado Enjoy this chapter.

As Naruto stared down the Jounin. He couldn't help but feel the strength coming from Him. Zabuza seemed to decide it was time to stop pulling the punches and step up their spar. He smirked darkly as he could feel the change in chakra in the Ex-Kiri Nin.

"Very well Zabuza-san. You want to up the ante? Let's do this!"

All 5 girls where outside their eyes all filled with worry as they observed the two power houses squaring off. They knew neither would hurt one another but it seemed that both where seeing just how strong the other was.

"Let's go Gaki!"

At that Zabuza rushed towards Naruto his massive blade at his side as he was soon right in front of the blonde. Bringing the blade in a horizontal slash. Forcing him to jump to avoid the blade. Naruto though decided to bring in his Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja in Konoha. He landed on the sword and quickly ran up the blade sending a punch towards Zabuza's head. Forcing the Elder man to duck and roll having Naruto land on his feet. A smirk on the young mans face let the onlookers know how. Much fun he was having.

"Nice move Zabuza. Let's try this now!"

The Blonde soon had two clones formed as they began to rush the dark haired man. As they reached him. They began to clash with each other Zabuza still couldn't believe how powerful Naruto's clones were. He was still as impressed as ever. The boy had Chakra to spare. It was beyond impressive. He soon though managed to beat one slicing it in half and managed to grab the other by the neck Squeezing tightly he caused it soon to burst in a puff of smoke only to hear a sound he already learned to hate. The swirling noise of pure chakra.

"Son of a bitch!"

Smirking brightly Naruto stood with another clone of his as the Rasengan continued to spin in his hand. He then rushed forward with his clone. A smile on his face. He wanted to show off this new move. And now he got the chance.

"DODGE THIS ZABUZA-SAN! ODAMA RASENGAN!"

As Naruto reached Zabuza the Rasengan increased in diameter by 6 times taking the size of a basketball. Impacting Zabuza square in the stomach Causing the elder man to slam into the wall of the compound spinning lightly. The smirk soon vanished though as Zabuza burst into water.

"SHIT! Mizu Bushin!"

Turning Naruto managed to pull his arms up to block a punch he felt the force behind the punch was extreme as it sent him tumbling back. He quickly got to his feet and looked to where Zabuza was standing he didn't seem to worse for wear. His stomach had a few scratches. But it seemed that the minute the Rasengen hit hie replaced himself with a Mizu Clone. He now knew why the elder man was a Jounin. He was extremely powerful and the chakra he seemed to exude was potent.

"Damn Zabuza-san...You have one hell of a hit. I am impressed you dodged my Odama Rasengan."

Smirking under his bandages Zabuza soon pointed towards Naruto again with his sword. As a laugh began to come from him.

"Thanks Gaki. But why don't I show you a nice Jutsu you may like."

Going pale Naruto knew what ever jutsu Zabuza was about to use would either be powerful or hurt like hell. He was leaning however to it hurting like hell. He braised himself as he watched the Man start to go through hand seals that Naruto remembered. He also knew this was going to hurt like hell. As he Finished the Seals Zabuza jumped and landed in the nearby river that ran through the compound.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

As Zabuza uttered those words The water began to swirl around him like a whirl pool Naruto quickly began to go through hand seals of his own. He didn't know if he was going to make it. As The Water continued to build Naruto Winced as the blast of Water Got to him before he could finish the seals and was slammed into hard. He grunted hard as the blast of water slammed him against the wall of one of the houses. He slid down the wall as Zabuza Jumped back off the water and landed on the ground his eyes looking at the Young boy. He didn't use the full force of his chakra with that attack. He knew if he did he could possibly kill the boy. He was suprized though he was still trying to stand. He used enough Chakra to cause the muscles in most people to be sore for weeks. He readied himself again as Naruto stood his arms swinging limping as a smile graced his face.

"Damn...Zabuza-san...That hurt like hell. They don't call you the Ex-Demon Of The Mist for nothing. No wonder when we first fought you. We were no match for you. Your incredible. I can barely feel my arms. It feels like I was sent through a washing machine."

Chuckling at his words Zabuza began to slowly lower his guard. He couldn't be fully certain if the gaki was done or not. He soon spoke though.

"I am impressed myself Gaki. Your still standing after that jutsu. It is a Jutsu designed to subdue opponents. And to allow them to be captured. Your tougher than you look."

He relaxed the rest of the way. He knew now Naruto was done. There couldn't be anything else he could do. He soon learned though. Just how wrong he was about the gaki.

"Ne, Ne, Zabuza-san?"

Blinking lightly Zabuza cocked his head at the tone in Naruto's voice.

"What is it Gaki?"

"Do you know what one of the things Kakashi-sensei taught us as Team Seven?"

"No. I don't Gaki."

"Look underneath the underneath..."

At those words the Naruto speaking poofed And Zabuza now realized just how much he underestimated the Blonde as he heard footsteps running up behind him.

"Sorry about this Zabuza-san. But KONOHA HIDDEN TAIJUTSU! SENNIN GOROSHI!"

At those words Sakura and Sasuke blushed deeply as the other girls soon Face palmed until Naruto slammed his fingers into Zabuza's backside sending him launching into the air.

"BOOM!"

And soon after that. A small explosive tag went off designed more for laughs sent Zabuza flying into the water of the river. And Naruto to fall to his knees panting. He really used up a good bit of his chakra to Shushin away from that last jutsu Zabuza used and he was forced to use that one jutsu on Zabuza. He knew he was gonna not hear the end of it. He soon was right. As the girls exploded into laughter Zabuza exploded from the water landing nearby his eyes irate.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! THAT HURT! WHAT THE HELL!"

He soon though calmed down as he began to join the girls in laughing at how inane and stupid the spar ended. He then joined Naruto sitting on the ground wincing from the small burns that Naruto's minor explosive tag caused.

"Gomen Nasai, Zabuza-san...But I had nothing else to use. Once you hit me with that jutsu I was done. It took everything I had to keep that clone up for as long as I did. But once you lowered your guard. I decided to try it. I figured if nothing else. It would surprise you."

Laughing Zabuza soon slapped Naruto's back and shook his head.

"It's fine Gaki. That is a hell of a move. Though Never...NEVER use it on me again."

Nodding quickly Naruto soon joined in the laughter till Sasuke stopped laughing and frozen her eyes widening. Zabuza noticed first and turned his eyes towards were her eyes were locked. He then stood. Causing the others to take notice. And the temperature of the area. Standing there were two people that made the blood go cold in most of them. As a pair of black cloaks fluttered in the gentle breeze as the Red clouds on them seemed to dance. But what caused the freezing of the group was the people in the cloaks. Standing there with a Scratched Konoha Hitaiate and a Scratched Kiri Hitaiate. Was the two most unwelcome people in the entire world. Unchiha Itachi and her Partner Hoshigaki Kisame. Stood there observing the group with a small patch of ANBU at their feet.

"Well Itachi-chan? Is this her? Your little sister? Looks like she has the Jinchuriki too. As well as an old friend of mine...Been awhile Momochi Zabuza...How ya been?"

With those words Zabuza stood and prepared himself. He knew this was not going to be easy. Not easy at all with these two. And Kami have mercy on his soul. Cause this was really going to suck.

To Be Continued...

A/N#2: Well I decided to leave a cliff hanger. Next time you get to see the fight between the Sisters and the Ex Mist Nin Square off As well as one of the other girls gets their shot with Naruto. Let me know what you guys think.


	15. Chapter 15

My Curse Revived

Chapter 15

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys I am back again. I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting to long. I am right now in the mood of the holidays. I am insane right now. Please do not hate me for if this chapter sucks or anything like that. I hope you guys all enjoy it.

"Ne...Itachi-chan...Is that her? Your little Imouto?"

The pale blue skined man asked as his eyes were on the small group of people. That seemed to be with the young Uchiha female. And on top of that two of the people that were with her were former allies of his.

"Hai...that is her Kisame...But I am impressed she has the jinchuriki with her..."

The soft lilting voice of Itachi soon added as her constant crimson eyes seemed to shift between her sister and her target. This would complicate things it seemed. If her sister was still with the Jinchuriki. There was the potential of collateral damage and even worse. She knew at least the names of a few of the others that were with her sister. She recognized Momochi Zabuza. One of the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist which her own partner was formally part of. His adopted daughter Momochi Haku who had the Hyoton blood line. And she could smell the faint scent of snakes coming from two of the others. This was going to be interesting alright.

"So...What do you want me to do Itachi-chan? We are only here for the Jinchuriki. What is the call?"

As the two black cloaked people seemed to converse with each other. Zabuza truly knew they were going to be in trouble with these two. While he may be powerful. He always struggled with Kisame. During their time with the Swordsman. He was at least two or three times stronger than him. So Zabuza knew he had to think. And on top of that. The other one was one of the most dangerous Missing Nins out there. Uchiha Itachi. The Clan Destroyer. The Butcheress herself. He didn't stand a chance against these two. And with the girls and Naruto backing him. He would maybe survive Kisame but not both Kisame and Itachi. He needed to think logically and quickly. However he wasn't given such a luxury.

"UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The scream sounded like a banshe as Sasuke stood at the ready. Her sharingan blazing wildly in her eyes. The waves of chakra were exploding off the young teen. Hormones from spending her night with Naruto and seeing Naruto shirtless and sparing with Zabuza ignited something in her. But now, she was emotionally unstable. The one person she hated the most. The one who stole everything from her was standing there in front of her. And in her eyes it was to steal away the love in her life again. She wasn't far from the truth but she would be damned if she let it happen again.

As the young Uchiha continued to stare in pure unbridled rage at the elder sister. She was surprised to see the energy coming from her little sister. This was interesting. And very very intriguing. Her sister was never like this before. Could this be the jinchuriki's work? She couldn't believe this. Her sister was standing in front of Naruto like a shield protecting him.

"Sasuke-chan...What are you doing...get out of our way. We are not here for you...We are simply here for Naruto-kun..."

"NO! NOT AGAIN! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE EVERYTHNG AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

She was taken aback at the rage in her little sisters voice. What was this fire? This passion? This was a different Sasuke then she fought the last time they tried to take Naruto. She was unsure how this would change this meeting of them.

"I thought I told you to live unsightly my little sister...Yet you run to a man...That isnt unsightly. That is pathetic."

She banked on driving her to the point where she would snap. She had to take her off this path of rage. Otherwise this would not be the fight she wanted.

"Unsightly! You have a hell of a lot of nerve Itachi! I got the news when I was with Orochimaru! What you were doing. Being a slut! You slept with the Akatsuki leader!"

Now this took Itachi back. Her own idea to get her sister off balance was backfiring. And why would that snake bastard tell Sasuke this. She now knew. It was to prepare her for the mental attacks Itachi would use.

"NO MORE ITACHI! YOU PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES NOW!"

"Sasuke! NO!"

As Zabuza shouted Sasuke leapt into action her sword drawn and ready as Kisame made his move to intercept Zabuza his beady eyes a mere 9 inches from Zabuza's own.

"Maaaaaa Your opponent is me Zabuza-san...It has been so long. Sense I had the chance to battle a fellow Mist Swordsman!"

As he said those words he was bringing the Samehada into play with a horizontal slash impacting into Zabuza's own blade. Causing a grunt from the masked man. Oh this was going to suck. Was the only thing Zabuza managed to think. As Kisame forced more chakra into his swing causing Zabuza to leave his feet and be thrown into the wall of the house.

"Very well Sasuke...Come then! You will learn your place again...Imouto..."

As Itachi uttered those words she pulled out a Kunai and blocked the slash from Sasuke causing a spray of sparks to fly. As the two Sharingan users. Locked eyes. Itachi couldn't use her Magenkyo on her little sister. She had to save her chakra to capture Naruto. So she had to hope her Sister wasn't fully trained in her abilities with the Sharingan. But she soon had to jump off the wall as Sasuke shoved more chakra into her blade. As Itachi landed she looked up as Sasuke stood on the wall her sword seeming to glow a pale blue as small jolts of electricity ran up of down the gleaming metal. Itachi at that point in time knew just how much she underestimated her little sister as she let a smirk play on her lips she again locked her swirling crimson eyes with Sasuke's. She then reached up and unzipped her cloak allowing her arms more freedom.

"Impressive Sasuke...How very very impressive. Your Nee-chan is pleased. I can't wait to see just how well our dance goes!"

With those words Itachi vanished from sight and quickly appeared in front of Sasuke sending a kick into her Sister's chest causing her to skid across the top of the wall and earning a grunt. A smile was on the elder Uchihas face. As She began to go through a set of hand seals. That Sasuke soon copied. As they both took a huge breath in and at the top of their lungs both shouted at the same time.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

And then they released the huge fireballs at each other. Watching as the two jutsus clashed. They continued to pump chakra into the fire As Zabuza soon jumped away from Kisame landing near the small river her soon began to go through his own set of seals. He had to finish this fight quickly. And the only way he could would be to cause Kisame to have to help Itachi or to cause him to become careless. So he decided it would be a full on frontal assault against his former friend. He then released the jutsu as the water began to sprial around him.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

As he released the jutsu Kisame smirked. This was going to be fun. He continued his charge as the Giant Dragon shaped water attack slammed into him and took him off his feet he couldnt help but smile. This is what he missed. The battles against people he considered allies. The fights of death. He grunted though as he slammed against one of the other trees in the area. What however caused the most surprise was the fact no one else was attacking them. Until he realized the Chakra that all of them were exuding were causing the others to be frozen in place from the level of energies being released. Though soon He had to ignore Zabuza as the energies coming from the two sisters caught his attention. He watched as Itachis Jutsu was actually over powered. He soon released how stupid it was to worry though as her lilting voice could be heard again.

"**Amaterasu**!"

Was heard and caused Sasuke to jump back landing on the ground and glare up at her sister as she was awarded with seeing the Magenkyo Sharingan swirling in Itachis eyes. She knew she pushed her sister to have to use them. To have to use the Magenkyo's powers to protect herself.

"Ne, ne! Itachi! Did it get to the point where you had to rely on that Cursed power of yours?:

Itachi couldn't believe this. She was forced to have to use the Magenkyo to protect herself. She smirked lightly. As Sasuke then proceeded to watch Itachi. Her own eyes burning a bright red as she watched the blood drip from Itachi's eye. She couldn't believe how hard this was. She had to use it. The jutsu she was constantly practicing. The one she never wanted to use. She then raised her hand up as lightning began to spark around her entire arm.

"ITACHI! LET'S END THIS! THIS LAST JUTSU! WILL CAUSE YOU TO LOSE!"

Going wide eyed Itachi began to move but couldn't move fast enough. As she had to wrap her body with the remaining Amaretsu flames. As a single word left her little sister's mouth.

"KIRIN!"

As the huge lightning dragon slammed into the flame covered Uchiha. She grunted in pain as she could feel just how strong the jutsu was but she knew Sasuke took a risk in using it. She waited for the Jutsu to subside and then stood holding her shoulder in pain as blood dripped from her hand.

"Well done...Imouto...You win this round. But...Let me give you a gift for the pain you just gave me..."

With those words her Sharingan turned to Naruto. Sasuke turned paler then she was normally.

"NO! ITACHI! DON'T PLEASE!"

She used up most of her chakra for that jutsu and now Itachi's hungry eyes were on the man she loved.

"Learn true pain Uzumaki Naruto..."

As those words left her mouth Naruto's cerulean blue eyes locked with Itachi's burning crimson ones. He screamed as his mind was soon invaded by the powerful genjutsu. As one single word left Itachi's mouth. Which caused Sasuke to start crying.

"**Tsukuyomi!**"

Naruto's Mind was soon assaulted with a strange inverted world. A world where everything was black and white. And soon a world which had him terrified. Standing in the middle of the world was Itachi Uchiha still bleeding but holding the throat of what seemed to be Sasuke her eyes clouded over. A look Naruto recognized. A look of death.

"NO! SASU-CHAN!"

"Ara...It seems your here in my world now Uzumaki Naruto-kun...Do you not like the gifts?"

As Naruto began to look around he saw the others in his life strewn around. Sakura laid dead seemingly burned to death by a powerful Fire Jutsu. Kin laid dead littered with gashes from the kunai that remained in her stomach. Tayuya was strung up in a set of chains her top completely torn open allowing her breasts to be exposed. Her flute gagging her as a wire was tight around her neck stopping her from breathing. Haku was laying impaled by one of her own Ice blades. Zabuza was run threw with his own sword. All of them...They were all dead. A small gurgle came from Sasuke as Itachi applied a bit more tightness to her grip around her neck.

"Are you enjoying it Naruto-kun? I told you all those years ago...I would get you no matter what. And now your friends had to pay for it...Oh...your trembling..."

And it was true Naruto was trembling and tears streamed down his face. He couldn't help them...Itachi killed them all...and he was next. Why...Why was this happening. He heard Kyuubi screaming in his head it was genjutsu. That they were all alive it was the last attack Itachi could do. Itachi smirked as soon the Kyuubi was brought out landing hard on her ass next to Naruto.

"My my Are you trying to help him oh great Kyuubi-sama?"

Itachis voice irritated her. She couldn't forgive this girl did the one thing that even Orochimaru couldn't. She managed to yank Kyuubi into a world controlled by her. And she seemed to have Naruto almost to the point of snapping.

"**So you know who I am do you little Uchiha? What do you hope to gain from this little attack? I know of this genjutsu. Your family gained it to corrupt and torture those captured by them.**"

A small giggle escaped the Uchiha as she looked at the Kyuubi. She was impressed at the endowment of the girl. She was easily almost at Tsunade's size. And to top it off she was powerful. She knew she was taking a chance at this. But it gave Kisame the chance to get to her and get her out of this battle.

"What I hope to gain Kyuubi-sama? Why that is simple...My objective is you. Our organization wishes to gain all of the Bijuu. And you are the one I was sent to capture."

Narrowing her eyes towards the girl. Kyuubi began to walk towards her which caught the Uchiha off guard. She knew the Kyuubi would not go down easy. And now it seemed. She managed to garner the worst emotion from the Demon girl. Rage.

"**Capture me? You little bitch...So it's your group...Your the ones who have caused my kind nothing but problems...I could hear them all screaming when they were captured...So tell me something...Uchiha Itachi...If I were to flood Naruto with my Chakra right now...What would happen? Would your little fake world hold it?"**

Going a bit wide eyed Itachi again miscalculated this. If the Kyuubi would flood Naruto with the chakra she would easily lose control of this world. She smirked at the Fox demon and then let the fake of her sister drop. As she moved over towards one of the trees in the world. She then turned and looked at her.

"Do it Kyuubi-sama. Let him free. I want to see him ravage them all..It would be perfect. Do you really think he could control his hormones? If he sees them alive after seeing this?"

Smirking the Kyuubi moved over and gently touched the Uchiha's cheek before moving over to Naruto with a sway to her hips. A sultry smile gracing her lips.

"**Oh he will ravage someone...But I will make sure he focuses on you...Enjoy this Uchiha Itachi. You will be the Second Uchiha Naruto made scream in pleasure."**

At those words Itachi relized just how bad she lost She quickly moved to release the Jutsu but Couldn't as An enplosion erupted from Naruto causing the World to shattter sending a massive back flux to Itachi as the scream from Naruto began to turn into a Roar. She looked at Kisame.

"QUICK! KISAME! We have to get out of here. He is going to lose control!"

She couldn't move though as Naruto now cloaked in the three tailed cloak appeared in front of her Gripping her arm. She screamed as Naruto flung her from the wall and into the ground near Sasuke causing the younger Uchiha to squeak as she was grabbed by a pair of strong arms behind her and found herself standing beside Zabuza as she looked up to see the Stock of white hair and single eye of Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai...We felt the battle. But we couldn't get in here. There was a barrier. It took Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Me to break in. I" never expected this...Naruto is out of control. And Itachi is the cause...We are in trouble...and judging from the scent he is leaking out. He is in heat..."

Going wide eyed Sasuke looked over towards Naruto as he started to slowly walk towards Itachi who was sliding back on the ground and Sasuke saw for the first time in her life. Her Older sister terrified. Naruto's eyes seemed to promise very little mercy. She had to do something.

"NARU-KUN! PLEASE! DON'T! LET HER GO! DON'T KILL HER! NOT THIS WAY! SHE AT LEAST DESERVES TO DIE WITH RESPECT!"

His crimson slitted eyes locked with Sasuke as Itachi felt her heart tighten. Her sister still cared about her a bit. Even after all this. She looked at her and silently sent her thanks before using the distraction to get away far enough she was next to Kisame glaring towards them.

"You won't be this lucky...next we meet. Prepare yourselves. And Enjoy...Kyuubi is pissed to the point she was gonna let Naruto probably murder me and molest me. Enjoy his rage!"

With those words Itachi and Kisame disappeared in a loud puff of smoke. As The Kyuubi cloaked Naruto Growled. His prey had escaped. And Sasuke allowed it to happen. He began to move towards Sasuke and Kakashi his eyes angry. Until he jumped to attack them and went wide eyed as his strike was stopped. Standing there with tears in her eyes was Haku. A dome of ice surrounding them.

"Naru-kun...This isn't you...You don't hurt your precious people...Remember that...You taught me that as well. You love and protect them...Don't let your rage control you...Please!"

Seeing her tears. Naruto slide down the dome. His hands pressed flatly against the crystal clear ice of the dome. Tears soon began to run from his own eyes.

"Oh god...I am so sorry...I was so angry...She showed me...everyone dead. And she was strangling Sasu-chan...I lost it. I was so...angry. I couldn't think straight. My mind said you were helping her when you stopped me...though Kyuu-nee-chan was screaming to stop. I couldn't...I am so sorry...I am a monster..."

As he was speaking the ice of the dome shattered into small pieces and Haku soon was hugging him.

"No...Your not a monster Naruto...Your...just you."

Soon though Naruto passed out. As the girls were standing around him. Haku soon broke down. She couldn't risk this again. She couldn't.

"Onegai...Minna...Onegai...I don't wanna be alone...He made me feel love again back then...I don't want to be cold anymore..."

Sasuke understood she soon moved over to the Hyoton user and hugged her from behind. She soon whispered to the girl.

"It's alright Haku-chan...We knew from the gate when you came back. We know he has the room for many in his heart. You are welcome in this family...He can love us all."

At those words Haku broke down completely. She spun in Sasuke's grip and started to bawl into her chest. She wasn't sent away. They allowed her to feel what she felt. She was welcome. She could be with him too. And now she had her chance.

"Please...Let me watch over him tonight...His fever is high from the experience I can use my Hyoton to help him. And I can make his body relax."

Soon the girls shared a look and then nodded They knew She would probably end up sleeping with him. But it was alright. They would each get their time with him. Kin soon whisper to Tayuya causing the Red head to blush she nodded. Grabbing Kin's hand. She started towards the house. She stopped and looked to the others as the ANBU began to clean up after the battle.

"Ne, Asshats. Kin and I are gonna retire for the night with other. You should all get some rest."

At those words Sakura and Sasuke soon stood taking each others hands and moving to the home allowing Haku her wish. They would enjoy each other for the time being. It was Hakus turn. Zabuza helped Haku pick Naruto up and move him to her room laying him on her bed. Zabuza smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"Take good care of the Gaki...I am going out for a drink with Kakashi...I need one after this day..."

Smiling Haku nodded and began her preparations for the evening...

To Be Continued...

A/N #2: Well guys I know I said about this chapter being another girl as well. But The fight scene took more than I expected. I hope you guys don't mind. But Haku is the next conquest of Naruto. And the next chapter the Ice Queen melts for Naruto. I hope you all look forward to it. And please Read and Review. I do this story for you guys. So let me know your opinions.


	16. Chapter 16

**My Curse Revived**

Chapter 16

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N:Well guys I have been asked to put up a list of the girls in this little story. But before I do that. I want to apologize for my late posting of this chapter. I have been sick lately and barely been able to get off the couch and get food and the like. But I am feeling a lot better now. Well in no real order the girls in this little harem so far are:

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Tsuchi Kin

Tayuya

Momochi Haku (Though we all know now her last name is Yuki thanks to one of the most recent manga chapters)

Now I am wanting you guys opinions. I would like Zabuza to get a girl also. I am curious. Would it be funny/cute if Terumi Mei was his ex and wanted him back? I could do a lot of comedy with that. Now without further ado. I am willing to take up to two more girls for Naruto's harem. I never really wanted it to be a huge harem. But It seems he has room for them. Now, The only rules I have for the vote is the girls must be Near to Naru's age. While I love the idea behind Naru/Anko and the like. I can't write it. I ain't that good. So Here so far are a few of the girls I will accept in the vote

Tenten

Inuzuka Hana

Yamanaka Ino

Karin (The Sensor. I like red heads what can I say :P)

Yugito Nii (I would need a good reason why she is still alive)

Itachi (well it seemed that last chapter people liked the idea of Naru getting both Uchiha Heiress's So What the hell she is able to be voted on.)

And quite a few others. Let me know through Reviews what you would like. And I will see what I can do. My writing is constantly improving thanks to you guys liking my work ^^

Anyhow...On with the show!

A small groan uttered from the blonde boy laying on the pale green sheets that covered Haku's bed. She gently dabbed his forehead with a wash cloth that she chilled lightly with her blood line. She was happy she could give him some relief from the fever.

"Ohh...Naruto-kun...Why did you push yourself this far. You pushed yourself to almost the breaking point..."

She muttered lightly to herself. As she started to let her chakra leak lightly into the room. She knew it would be the only way she could lower the room temperature enough to combat his fever. She did let a small smile grace her lips though. She knew Zabuza-san was probably gonna be bitching to Kakashi that the one he considered his little girl was soon going to probably be a woman. He couldn't help but giggle at that thought. She looked at Naruto again and then stood up and moved over to her closet. She slowly opened her closet and began to gently untie the small obi belt at her waist. She let it fall to the ground as she opened her yukata and her pale lacey blue bra and thong came into view. She had a gentle blush on her face as she put her yukata away and began to look for a lighter outfit. She then eeps lightly as a gentle cough could be heard behind her. She quickly spun dropping the small t-shirt she had grabbed earning a low whistle from the Blonde on the bed as he looked at her lingerie clad form. She was no larger than Sakura in chest size. She may be a little smaller. Her thong cut into her crotch lightly letting a small camel toe be seen.

"Na-na-na-na-Naruto-kun! How...long have you been awake?"

She made no movement to cover herself from his eyes. In fact she was happy her body seemed to be appreciated by the one man she wanted to appreciate her in this way.

"I just came to when you were at your closet. I must say...Those are quite sexy on you. I am impressed Haku-chan."

His words thrilled her she felt her stomach tighten up. She never felt that before. She gently tucked a stray strand of her ebony locks behind one of her ears. She then swallowed hard as she moved over to the bedside letting her shirt lay were it was. She then retook the seat she had beside him. A small smile on her face. As a gentle red tinge crossed her face.

"Ano...Arigato Naru-kun...I am glad you like what I have..."

He smiled and felt his hormones surge as this beautiful sexy girl sat by this bed in just her panties and bra. He reached his hand up and gently cupped the side of her face. She let out a gentle sigh and leaned into his hand. He was amazed that her skin had a gentle chill to it. And she was nuzzling her face into his hand. He attributed the chill to her blood line. And he decided to quit fighting the hormones flowing through him. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. His cerulean eyes taking a slitted look lightly. As he locked his eyes with hers.

"I love what you have. You are gorgeous Haku-chan. I would like to show you how much I love what you have My little snow flake..."

At those words of endearment Haku couldn't help but let tears of joy start to stream down her face. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She let her tears continue to stream down her face. Again Naruto could feel them on his cheek and neck and noticed they were slightly chilled as well. He smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around her and began to gently rub her back. He pulled back and smiled at her as she looked confused. Until he placed his lips on hers in gentle kiss.

She gasped lightly as he kissed her. She never felt this way before. Her stomach felt tight and she could feel herself getting aroused. She recalled times from before when she was younger and on the run with Zabuza. She had to learn about her body on her own. She also learned what felt good. She was learning something new now. She was learning how good it felt to be held by this man.

"Na-na-naruto...Please...Make me yours...Let me feel you..."

At those words Narutos' cerulean eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones. And her eyes spoke of love and lust and wanting. He could not deny this precious little snowflake. He smiled and kissed her again deeply this time letting his tongue enter her mouth it almost felt like he was kissing a snow woman. But it was so exquisite. He was enraptured by her.

"Ok Haku-chan. I will make you mine. I will show you just how much I have grown as how much I can love my precious people."

She felt elated. She was precious to him. It made her feel like a new person. She couldn't explain it. But she eeped when he stood from the bed and picked her up. She was surprised how easily he was able to pick her up. She then eeped again as she was lightly tossed onto her bed she let her smile turn sly and hungry as Naruto stood at the end of the bed and he unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the ground allowing his mesh covered chest to come into view.

"I think I am a little over dressed for this...Don't you Haku-chan?"

At his joke she couldn't help but giggle as she ran a finger down her chest to rest it between her small amount of cleavage. She tugged lightly at the left cup of her bra and smiled at him.

"We both are Naruto. I just got a jump start in getting rid of the clothes."

He smirked at her as he reached for his pants and let them fall to the ground causing a flush to rise to her cheeks seeing the obvious bulge in his orange silk boxers. She felt a small trickle run down her thigh and she glanced down seeing her panties had become darker from her excitement. She could also smell her arousal reaching her nostrils. She then smiled and spread her legs lightly letting her panties be seen by the blonde who noticed how the fabric cut into her more letting the outline of her be seen.

"Well what do you think Naru-kun? Do you like what you see?"

Smiling Naruto moved over and slid up the bed pressing himself against her as he kissed her deeply again. She couldn't believe how hot he felt to her. She knew she could feel heat better then others cause of her abilities. But this was driving her insane. As Naruto kissed her again she felt his hand land on her still bra clad breast. And gasped into his mouth as he began to gently massage her tit. She moaned into his mouth and couldn't help herself as she reached forward and cupped his crotch feeling the heat and hardness from him she almost swooned.

"Like what you feel Haku-chan?" He chuckled lightly as he groaned from her gently rubbing.

"Oh...Kami...Naru-kun...Your gonna burn me up..."

She groaned as Naruto Leaned up and smirked darkly at her before sliding to his knees to squat lightly above her belly. He then unhooked her lacy bra and she had to moan lightly seeing the lust in his eyes as he ran his eyes over his nude chest. She always believed herself to be less than feminine cause of her small chest size. But with the smoldering look his eyes had on her breasts, she knew those thoughts were all foolish as he lowered his mouth to her right nipple. As his left hand started to work on her left one. She arched her back pressing herself against him. She then let out a low guttural moan as she felt his right hand cup her pussy through her panties she started to quiver against him. And again Naruto was surprised about her body. He could feel the Juices leaking from her were chilled as well. He couldn't explain it but it just drove him wilder.

"My my..."

He uttered gently as he released her nipple and nipped at her ear. His hand began to rub against her he felt the little hardened nub of her clitoris beneath his fingers.

"You are so amazing everywhere Haku-chan."

Those words caused her to blush even more and then let out another eep as Naruto slid down and gently hooked the waistband of her thong and pulled them down her legs. He let his eyes lock onto her pussy and his breath hitched. She was not completely shaven like Sasuke was. In fact she was close but not quite. She had a small tiny little patch right above her clit. Trimmed into the shape of a snow flake. He smiled as he parted her legs and got a nose full of her scent and inhaled deeply. She smelled crisp. And almost like rain. He moved up and gently placed a kiss right on the small little patch of hair causing her breath to hitch. She groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair She moaned deeply as he let his tongue run down her folds tasting her juices. She couldn't believe how good this felt.

"Oh...kami...more...Eat me Naru-kun..."

As those words left her mouth. Naruto slid his tongue deep into her letting her juices flow over his tongue and into his mouth. He couldn't believe how clean she tasted. He was extremely impressed to say the least. He could feel her tightening more and more on his tongue as he continued his assault on her folds. Sliding his tongue out of her folds he ran his tongue up and over her clit earning a squeal from the girl as he latched his lips around it and sucked deeply running his tongue along it as well.

"OH...KAMI! NARUTO! I'M GONNA!"

Smiling Naruto slid a finger deep into her pussy and smirked up at her as she arched almost into a upside U. She then gasped out loudly and surprised him yet again as she squirted a small amount of her cum over his arm and onto his face he slid up her now spasming form. He kissed her deeply as she panted.

"Na...Naruto...I would love to pay you the favor back with my own tongue...But...please...I need you...In me...I need to feel you pumping me...Fuck me silly Naru-kun."

At those words Naruto let his bestial instincts take over as he moved back and let his boxers drop to the ground. Letting his cock show. Haku swallowed deeply seeing what Naruto had to offer. She smirked sensually at him. And spread her legs and motioned with her finger to him reaching down and spreading her pussy open.

"Come and get it Naru-kun."

As she uttered those words. Naruto moved over to her and slid himself abover her alloing his length to slid against her opening and earning a deep moan from her. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have him rubbing against her. She grinded against him and felt him lining up with her opening. She was elated when she felt him start to slowly entered her. She groaned deeply as she felt herself stretched to the fullest she has ever been. She groaned as he finally bottomed out in her she wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him tightly. This feeling. It was indescribable. She never had any feeling close to what she was feeling now. She lightly bit into his neck as he snifted in her causing a wave of pleasure to rush through her.

"My my...Is my little snowflake marking me?"

At those words she purred lightly into the bite she was giving him. He growled lightly and began a gently thrusting into her. He was grunting at the pressure from her pussy it was like a tight wet velvety sheath that hugged him all around his dick. He also found that like the rest of her body. Her pussy was wet and amazing. But she was a bit chilled to the touch. He groaned though. It was amazing how good it felt in her. He grunted deeply as he continued to trust into her, Her juices splattering on his cock and stomach as he continued to thrust deep into her. His bestial instincts kicked in again as his cerulean eyes became slitted again and he began to pound deeply into her.

"Oh kami...oh kami! Harder Naru...Fuck me good...Make me all yours. Do it Naru-kun! Fill me up!"

With those words Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore and exploded deep within her pussy. Haku let out a silent scream as she felt the hot cum splash against her walls and cervix. She moaned out the deepest she had and let herself go. As she came hard her juices sprayed again as she covered Naruto's cock and stomach completely with her juices she fell back laying down and panting hard. She couldn't believe how hard she came from Naruto. It was amazing. She moaned softly as she felt him cuddle up to her. As his cock slipped out of her she felt their combined essence drip out of her. She smiled as she held him. She couldn't believe it. He made her feel perfect. Soon though She felt tiredness start to fill her eyes as soon the two teens were asleep wrapped in each others arms.

–

Meanwhile...

–

At a local bar. Zabuza continued to down Sake like a mad man. As Kakashi watched his fellow jounin with humor in his visible eye. He couldn't believe that The former Demon of the Mist was drowning his worry in Sake.

"Why...Do they grow up so fast...I never expected her to fall in love with the gaki...Is he going to be good to her Kakashi?"

The eyebrow-less man leveled his gaze to the white haired man who chuckled softly and eye smiled towards him.

"They grow up fast Zabuza cause in our line of work. We don't get the chance at a normal life. And Naruto...he will treat her like a princess Zabuza. He is going to treat them all like princesses. I am fairly sure if he didn't his Mother would come back from the grave and probably beat him senseless."

At those words Zabuza just laughed. He knew Kakashi was right. He then poured the White haired man a small saucer of the sake. Chuckling lightly Kakashi lifted up the saucer and eye smiled at him again.

"To Naruto...and the girls. They will not be harmed while under our eyes and protection."

"Agreed Kakashi."

As the two clinked glasses in a toast. The both of them knew that Itachi and Kisame would be back. And next time there would be hell to pay.

–

To Be Continued...

–

A/N#2: Well guys I hope you enjoyed this. Also give me your opinions which girl you would like to see next in Naru's Conquests. I am always open for suggestions. And as always. Please Read and Review.


	17. Poll

Poll Results so far!

Well guys don't get too excited. I wanted to put up the poll results so far. Sadly I do not believe I would be able to do Hinata Justice though She does deserve her shot at Naruto. We shall see. But anyway. Here is the list so far In no particular order!

Samui - 3

Guren - 1

Sasame - 1

Hinata - 2

Itachi – 10 (Holy Christ batman :P I guess the Uchiha girls have fans :D)

Karui - 1

TenTen - 4

Ino - 2

Hana - 4

Yugito - 1

Karin - 4

Isaribi – 1

So far everyone this is the girls you voted on and how many votes have been tallied. I will not be posting the next chapter til after Ohayocon. Which is next week. So Look forward to it. But Please vote guys. Review and tell me who you would all like to see. It helps me make the fanfic into something you guys would like more!


	18. Chapter 17

Poll Results!

Samui - 7

Guren - 4

Sasame - 2

Hinata - 7

Itachi – 14 (Holy Christ batman :P I guess the Uchiha girls have fans :D)

Karui - 1

TenTen - 10

Ino - 6

Hana - 9

Yugito - 3

Karin - 8

Isaribi – 2

Well guys the results are in. and it looks like our lovely winners are TenTen and Itachi. I would like to take this chance though right now To invite anyone who is an artist to draw a picture of Naruto and his family. Which him as Hokage and these lovely ladies around him his harem/family The harem/family of course being FemSasuke,Sakura,Tayuya,Kin,Haku,Tenten and Itachi. Now whoever does I am offering a Story of their choice written. As long as it isn't yaoi I will do it. And even would do a bit of a paypal if they would like for the art ^^ Anyway, On with the show.

The morning came early for the two young lovers as Zabuza entered the room they had shared the night previous. His nose wrinkled lightly at the smell that was still heavy in the air. He was impressed though. He could remember his times with his ex. How many times his former teammates would storm into his quarters when he was with her and teased him about how his room always smelled of sex. He chuckled though as he cleared his throat loudly and watched as Haku sat up and quickly covered her chest as a red blush covered her cheeks. Soon Naruto sat up and smirked lightly as Zabuza shook his head.

"Well well, Looks like the gaki isn't all talk. Get up...We have to meet with the Hokage. Haku-chan...You need to be there as well. Both of you get dressed...It seems...the Mizugake is coming...and they want us there..."

At those words Haku turned paler than she was normally was. She was terrified. Was the Mizukage coming to take them back? Or worse, coming to kill them...She swallowed hard. As Zabuza exited the room and she and Naruto got dressed. They exited her room and soon was out the door with Zabuza. Haku was nervous and seemed to be sticking closely to Naruto. Soon though the elder ninja spoke.

"Calm down Haku...From the report the ANBU gave me. Hokage-sama only wants us three there as a chip of power. In case the Mizukage demands something of Konoha."

Calming down lightly Haku nodded and watched as Naruto seemed to take a deep breath and prepared to speak.

"Yeah...Oba-chan Wouldn't do anything to us. She is doing this as a play against the Mizukage. More than likely she is doing it as a 'hey we have access to your secrets' ploy"

Nodding again Haku then took a breath again.

"Well if that is true. I am not too worried. The Mizukage can't touch us anymore."

Soon they were walking up the stairs of the Hokage Tower. Various other shinobi and kunoichi nodded or waved to the trio. As they reached the door to Tsunade's office Shizune smiled gently towards them and stood and moved over and bowed.

"Thank you three for coming. Tsunade-sama right now is in a small meeting with the Mizukage and four ANBU, Two from Konaha and two from Kiri. Tsunade-sama requested you three for one reason. Haku-chan, Zabuza-san., You two know the inner workings of Kirigakure. As well as the possibility of having previous connections with Kiri. They have requested this meeting cause it pertains to something that happened recently...Utakata-san...the Jinchūriki of Kiri has been capture...and found dead...the Rokubi has been removed from his body...They have asked to speak with Naruto...The Kyuubi Jinchūriki...To see if he can shed light on the enemy."

The two shinobi and one kunoichi gasped. Zabuza and Haku couldn't believe it. Utakata was a legend in his own right. Prior to his abandonment of Kiri. They couldn't believe that someone like him was beaten and killed. They then nodded as Naruto growled.

"Why...Damn it...Why are we hunted! We aren't animals! We are humans! Just cause we hold Biju does not make us animals. But Akatsuki...they kill us...They go after all of the Jinchūriki...Let's go...We have to talk to Oba-chan...and the Mizukage...we have to stop these attacks on the Jinchūriki."

Hearing his words and noticing his eyes had turned red and slitted Shizune and Haku chouldn't help but shiver at the killing intent from the young man. Soon the door opened as the two Konoha ANBU led them in. Earning a gasp from the blue cloaked form by the desk in front of Tsunade.

Zabuza felt a strange feeling upon seeing the Mizukage. His eyebrowless brow raised lightly. The Mizukage was taller than he remembered. And seemed to have a semi feminine shape.

"Ahh good...The three of you came. I am glad. Come stand bside me. Mizukage-sama was telling us about Utakata-san's death. And where they had found him."

As Tsunade spoke the three of them moved to stand beside her. Soon though a gently sobbing can be heard from the blue cloaked leader of Kiri. Tsunade raised one of her delicate eyebrows towards the sound.

"Is something the matter Mizukage? I am sorry you have to see your former Shinobi and Kunoichi in the employ of Konoha. But Orochimaru used a forbidden technique on them and brought them back from the grave. Their souls are permanently bound now. And I offered them entrance into our ranks."

Shaking their head the Mizukage raised their head to face Tsunade and a voice that Zabuza and Haku believed to never hear again came from the masked cloaked and hatted figure.

"No...Tsunade-sama...There is nothing wrong...I just...never thought I would see them again...It has been...at least 4 years...I had heard they were dead and cried for months after the news..."

Zabuza soon spoke his voice cracking lightly. He couldn't...no he refused to believe it. It couldn't be her.

"Mei...chan...It can't be...Is it you?"

Soon a delicate hand came up form the cloak and removed the hat and mask she was wearing and the dark auburn hair and light green eyes and bright blue lipstick of the youngish woman could be seen. Her eyes were wet with tears as she locked her eyes on Zabuza and Haku.

"It...is me...Zabuza-kun...It has been 4 years...I had given up...But here you are alive...and right before my eyes...With Haku-chan no less..."

Before any of them could react Mei quickly bolted from her position of standing in front of Tsunade and grabbing both Haku and Zabuza and completely breaking down. Tears flowing freely from her eyes as she hugged them both tightly. Naruto seemed completely confused as did Tsunade. However when both of them looked at Zabuza's and Haku's face they saw tears as well and noticed they were hugging the woman back just as tight.

"Well now...this is an interesting turn of events...Mind explaining this Zabuza? As soon as your done hugging the Mizukage that is..."

At those words the three of them quickly separated and Mei quickly moved back to stand in front of Tsunade's desk with a light blush on her cheeks. She soon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Zabuza began to explain.

"Of course I can explain Tsunade-sama...Terumi Mei-chan...the Mizukage of Kirigakure...Was my fiance before my attempted coup on Kiri. She and Haku were the reason I attempted the coup. Given she had a blood line and the Yondaime Mizukage had ordered all blood lines to be destroyed. I was not going to give up my future wife...and the one I had come to see as a daughter...The plan...was that once I had taken over. I was to marry Mei-chan...and adopt Haku as my official daughter. However...I underestimated Yagura...And was soundly beaten. I didn't have a Choice...I fled with Haku. Cause she had helped with the Coup. And we were both branded traitors...I was under the belief that Mei...was killed by Yagura. Cause of her relationship with me."

Smiling gently Mei nodded and then spoke up.

"He did wish to interrogate me. However, the council had somehow convinced him otherwise. And I was left alone. Soon after than I began my training and fought my way up. About a year ago he died...And disappeared...Along with his Biju as well. And I was named Mizukage cause of my blood line and my skill."

Smiling she then looked at Haku and noticed the girl continued to glance towards the blond. She recognized the blond right away. Could it be? This boy looked just like the man who visited years ago to Kiri after the war. She couldn't keep quiet. She recognized the look of love in Haku's eyes but she needed to know.

"Gaki...I can see my adopted daughter is taken by you...But...Why...do you look like Minato-sama?"

Tsunade went wide eyed though as Naruto sighed and crossed his fingers in a cross pattern and uttered out a phrase.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

As a single clone appeared and soon formed a sign also and shouted out.

"Henge!"

When that smoke cleared there stood the female form of Naruto and Tsunade bowed her head in respect to her.

"So...Kyuubi-sama...I am glad you could join us...I take Naruto prefers you explain it?"

Smiling brightly the twin tailed girl nodded and then bowed to the Mizukage who could sense the power in the girl.

"Greetings Godaime Mizukage. I am the Kyuubi No Yohko. Well My human form anyway. It is a pleasure. First I would like to say I am glad I could help return Zabuza and Haku to you. It was my power who helped them become fully human again. Now to answer your question about Naruto-kun. It is simple...Cause Minato-san...Is Naruto's father. I had forgotten he had traveled into Kiri after the war."

Bowing in respect back to the demon girl Mei couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for bringing them back Kyuubi-sama. And I figured that was the chase. The boy looks just like his father. But may I ask why you wanted to be part of this meeting?"

Letting an evil look cross her face Kyuubi moved over to stand right beside Tsunade. Her eyes seemingly glowing with Anger.

"It is time...I believe to strike back...The ones...who are attacking the Jinchūriki are the Akatsuki. A group hell bent on destroying this world. Using my kind to do it. They capture many of us already. I am sorry that the Rokubi and the Sanbi were captured from Kiri. But now is our turn to strike back. I know of two of the Akatsuki members smells. The ones are Hoshigaki Kisame. And Uchiha Itachi. I can help track them with the assistance of the Inuzuka clan. We must capture them. I propose a Union between Konohagakure and Kirigakure. The threat to the world is enormous. We must be as one to stop it."

Smiling lightly at how Kyuubi explained things. Tsunade stood and placed her hand on the girls shoulder before looking at Mei. She had a plan now. She could easily get Mei to join with a alliance. And she knew how.

"I agree with Kyuubi-sama. However I will even sweeten the deal Mei-sama. You stated that you were due to marry with Zabuza and Adopt Haku-chan correct?"

At the other woman's nod Tsunade grinned brightly and then looked at Haku and Zabuza.

"As the Hokage. And their leader...I am allowing him to continue his previous relationship with you. And I will eve begin the process for the two of you to official adopt Haku and have it placed in the Konoha Register. But we need this alliance Mei...without an alliance we are both sitting ducks for Akatsuki. They will stop at nothing to control everything."

Smiling gently Mei nodded and pulled out a small ink pad and stamp. She then sat down in front of Tsunade's desk and looked at her. A blush on her cheeks.

"I agree Tsunade-sama. And I thank you. I would love to be able to be with Zabuza again. Let's begin this treaty."

Smiling Tsunade turned towards Kyuubi and ushered her over next to Zabuza, Haku and Naruto.

"Very well. I will start the adoption papers as well. But for now. Team Kakashi. Being Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi. You are to gather the rest of your team. And seek assistance of Team Gai. For this Mission. Your mission...Is simple...Seek and Destroy. Find Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. And bring them back. We will get information from them and then proceed with their sentencing. DISMISSED!"

As she shouted those words The four of them disappeared from her office to begin gathering the teams.

She then turned and began to draw up the alliance with Kiri and work on the adoption papers with Mei.

Mean While...

In a small area resting still from their last encounter with the Kyuubi Jinchūriki Itachi and Kisame were eating lightly when they both felt a chill and soon had a feeling they were not going to like what was going to happen soon.

"What was that Itachi-chan..."

"Someone...just signed our death warrant Kisame...get ready...I think we are now being hunted by the one we were sent to hunt..."

To be Continued

A/N: Well guys I hope you like this. I am gonna do a bit more of story then have another sex scene the next one I am thinking of having Kin and Tayuya Getting him for a little three some action. Let me know what you guys think. Mwaahahahaha. Anyways. Until next time. Please read and Review!


	19. Chapter 18

My Curse Revived

Chapter 18

By: AvalonNakamura

A?N: Well guys I have returned. Like I mentioned in my newest story, My life has been nuts these last few months. With my Grandmothers passing and all. But I am back. After having recaptured my wayward muse. I have her chained to the desk now. So maybe I will be able to write at a more frequent pace. Anyway...I have a poll up on my profile now. I have had an Idea rattling around in my brain for the last month or so. But I need you guys to vote on this poll to see if I will even get this idea moving. So please please vote. Well on with the show!

As Tsunade had given the order. Naruto, Haku and Zabuza arrived at the Uzumaki compound quickly retrieving their gear then began to grab the remaining members. As Kin and Tayuya looked in shock as Naruto began to speak about the mission as Sasuke turned paler than normal.

"Our mission this time guys is simple...Search and Capture...The targets are simple...Hoshigaki Kisame...and Uchiha Itachi.. I won't lie guys... This is not going to be easy...Itachi and Kisame...are both S ranked missing nins. We are to at least capture one of them. At the present I believe Itachi should be our target. Kisame is way to much. Itachi should still be recovering from her attack on us. Meaning we have the best chance to catch her. I know you are scared Sasuke...But this will also give us the chance to find out the answers to why she did what she did to your clan."

Shivering noticeably Sasuke began to hug herself tightly as her mind replayed not only the massacre of her family but the recent attack. The look Naruto had in his eyes when he was facing down the elder Uchiha. He was like a different person. She was scared she was gonna lose him on this mission. But then she felt a few different pairs of arms around her and she opened her eyes only to see Kin, Tayuya, Sakura and Haku holding her tightly. A smile on each of their faces. Soon Narutos voice sounded again.

"Sasu-chan...You won't lose us. We will bring Itachi back and make her answer for her crimes. Have faith in us. We are unstoppable as a team."

Smiling gently Sasuke returned the hugs to her fellow kunoichi. Then her eyes hardened as she then moved towards the corner of the room grabbing her sword she slid it behind her back and turned to look at her team mates a smirk evident on her face. She pulled her strength from her new family. She then ran her hand through her hair.

"Let's go! It is time to bring my wayward Onee-sama back to Konoha. She needs to answer for her crimes..We will bring her back and then...I will finally have my answers."

As they exited the compound Kakashi landed in front of them. His one eye serious as soon landing behind him was a singular Kunoichi that the majority recognized. Her two buns giving off a mouse like appearance. Sakura let a small smile grace her face as she spoke first.

"Hey Tenten-san! What's up? Why are you with Kakashi-sensei?

Zabuza finally decided to speak up and answer for the new kunoichi.

"Is this one of the ones from that Team Gai that Tsunade-sama spoke about?"

As Kakashi nodded he then sighed. And looked towards the young Kunoichi and then back to his own team. And began to speak.

"Hai, She is. This is the Weapon Mistress of Konoha. And Kunoichi of Team Gai. Her name is Tenten as you heard Sakura say. She is the only one available from the team. Gai and Lee stupidly got hurt training by punching of all things boulders...And Neji was requested as a guard for his younger cousin Hanabi. So I could only get her. But now...Naruto...Call out Kyuu-sama. We will need her nose for this mission. I was briefed by an ANBU. If we are hunting for Kisame and Itachi we will need her nose..."

As Naruto nodded and quickly summoned one of his clones. The clone soon then poofed into the female form. Her hair now pulled into a single pony tail. Tenten raised her eyebrow lightly she was aware of Naruto's tenant for some time now. During Naruto's training trip. She had asked tsunade and Sakura countless times about Naruto and the strange power he seemed to use to defeat all his previous opponents. Finally it wasn't until Sakura finally broke down and told her. At first she was a bit frightened but when she finally thought about it. She realized that Naruto was not anyone to be frightened of. Now seeing his clone take this form she didn't know what to expect til she realized from the chakra coming from the now female clone what this clone was. It was the Kyuubi itself! Soon though the clone spoke.

"**Well It is nice to see I am needed...Even by you Kakashi-chan...You grew up quite nicely. But I guess this is not the time to be flirting. Let's begin the hunt!"**

As she uttered those words she took a deep breath of air and then closed her eyes. Soon a ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she then pointed off to the east. And took to the roof tops followed by the rest of the team.

"**This way! Their scent is potent this way. I do not think they made it too far. Given the amount of Chakra that Itachi spent on her battle with you guys. We should catch up within a half a day."**

As they left the village a small bit of dread crept into their hearts. This would be one of their hardest battles they would have to deal with. Even with Itachi being weakened she would still be able to put up one hell of a fight. And if you factor in Kisame. They were going in undermanned. Kisame had a ton of chakra. Not to mention Itachi could still use her Magenkyo. This was not one fight that could end with someone easily dead. Soon though Tenten decided to voice her worry.

"Guys...What are our chances on this mission? Do we really have a chance in hell at all against these guys?"

Sighing lightly Naruto knew one of them were bound to ask this. He had to keep the morale up. He then glanced over his shoulder towards the bun haired Kunoichi. He sent one of his fox like grins towards her which always seemed to have her stomach do a little flip.

"Honestly Tenten-chan...I am not sure. But I will be damned if they harm anyone on my team. I will bring one of them back. So guys listen up. We have to keep Kisame busy. Zabuza...Kakashi-sensei. That will be you guys job. If you two can keep him busy Itachi will be easier for us to bring down and capture. Like Kyuu-nee-chan said. Itachi has to be way low on Chakra. If we can keep her dodging. We should be able to get her to trip up. Guys...If we start to get on the losing end of the battle do not hesitate. Retreat...do you all understand?"

As the team including Zabuza and Kakashi nodded. The two jounin couldn't help but smile. The blond sure could think on the fly. He had split the team up correctly. With both Zabuza and Kakashi working on Kisame. It would leave Itachi wide open for the others to weaken and capture her. It was a good plan. So the jounins decided to not add to it. Soon though Kyuubi shot towards the ground as the rest of the team followed each concerned about the stop of the team. She soon began to speak.

"**They are closer then I thought...Their scents are a mere hour from here. I can tell from Itachis scent she is weaker alright. She is maybe at half of her normal chakra level. I will poof out of existence once we reach there so Naruto will be at max. But...If you need me Naruto...Call for me. I will lend you all the power you can handle."**

Nodding the team began to take stock of their weapons. Soon they all looked at the Ponytailed Kyuubi and nodded as they took off again towards the scents of the two rouges. They were soon going to be in a life and death struggle with these two. They were also beginning to wonder if Itachi and Kisame knew they were inbound to them. That question was soon answered as Zabuza skidded to a stop as a Kunai imbedded itself into the tree he landed on. As the two black cloaked figures were standing in a clearing as the well manicured hand of Itachi was pointing towards where the Kunai was now stuck. The team quickly landed in the clearing near the two missing nin as Itachi chose to speak.

"Well...Well...It looks like we have a small squad sent after us...I told you Kisame...You drew too much attention Well it does not matter...Tell me...though...Why did you come running to your deaths? You know you guys do not stand a chance..."

As Itachi finished speaking her delicate eyebrow rose slightly as the blond ponytailed being popped from existence and it seemed Narutos chakra seemed to grow stronger. She now knew just how wrong her words were. She was gonna have to rely on Kisame to help protect her. But soon before she could react or even speak Naruto spoke first.

"ZABUZA, KAKASHI-SENSEI! GO!"

The two jounin nodded and rocketed towards Kisame as the blue skinned man pulled the Samehada from his back and took the brunt of the impact of Kakashis kunai and Zabuzas sword. Causing the man to slide back as they continued to push forward. Itachi quickly turned her head in time to see Sasuke drawing her blade as Naruto looked towards her his eyes a dark crimson with slits.

"Sorry...Itachi-chan...Your not getting Fish boys help. You have to deal with us."

Narutos voice held an icy note to it that had Itachi shivering lightly she then let a small smile play on her lips. So this is how it was gonna be. This would be the deciding battle if she would die or be captured. She locked her burning red eyes with her little sisters and saw the same red reflected.

"Well it looks like your finally truly ready Sasuke...Let's get this started then. Tell me Sasuke...What future do your eyes see?"

At those words Itachi launched herself towards Sasuke as a pair of clones popped into existence along side of her as the real Itachi slammed her kunai against Sasukes sword as one of the clones impacted with Naruto as the other clone proceeded to set up a barrier of Fire to prevent the others from interfering.

"Onee-chan...Your wondering...what my eyes see?"

Sasuke grunted as she pushed back against the strength of her sister. She was still impressed. Even with Itachis chakra weakened she was immensely powerful. This was gonna be a difficult battle.

"I see a future...where our clan is honored again. Where I can happily say I am a mother. And When I help bring you back home...When I can maybe...Maybe...have my precious Onee-chan back..."

At those words a few tears dripped down Sasuke face Itachi felt her heart hurt. Her little sister...Even after all this time. Still loved her. She couldn't help but let a genuine smile play across her lips. She wouldn't mind being an aunt. But that wasn't now. She had to at least keep free from Konoha. She had to complete her own mission.

"A fine sight to see...But I am afraid. I can not allow one part of that...I must not lose..."

In the distances Kisame was stunned. His former sempai and the copy nin were keeping him dodging. Even with Samehada, he knew if he was even hit once by either of them he would lose his life. While Zabuza himself or Kakashi were not a threat separately Together they were making one hell of a team. When Zabuza would swing his sword wide Kakashi would attack low on him. He had to get to Itachi. She wasn't able to fully protect herself. He had to get back to her. If something were to happen to her. He wouldn't forgive himself. She had become like his little sister.

"Sa~ You two are amazingly well synced...Let's try this!"

He then let Samehada quickly shave off some of Kakashis chakra allowing the blue skinned man to get back away from Zabuza as he allowed his hand to glow brightly. Zabuzas eyes widened he remembered this from when he helped train the boy. He also knew this was probably gonna hurt a bit.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!"

Kisame then released a torrent of water from his mouth allowing the area to quickly become inundated with around 3 feet of water. Soon after Zabuza quickly began to run towards Kisame as the blue man became to go through a set of hand seals.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu !"

As The water soon rose from around Kisame and the now shark shaped water attack launched at Zabuza He began to take off towards where Itachi was. He was preying to the gods that she wasn't overdoing it.

"Damnit! What the fuck is with this Fire! It won't die out!"

Tayuya was getting more and more pissed. The various jutsus they tried was doing nothing. Haku was observing from behind Kin, Tayuya and Tenten. She could stop the fire but it would be risky. She was about to speak her thoughts where Tayuya screamed again.

"Itachi! You fucking whore! Fight fair! Did fucking the Akatsuki leader turn you into a weak willed fucking pussy who can't fight someone head on! I fought Orochimaru and even he wasn't this big of a Pussy!"

At those words the flames died and a red faced clone was glaring at the red head. Soon enough the clone popped out of existence and Itachi made her mistake. She roared at the red head.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE YOU! I WOULDN'T DIRTY MYSELF WITH THAT PIG! I AM STILL A DAMN VIRGIN!"

She then froze as she realized what she just did as she felt Sasukes sword press against her neck. She then looked at Naruto she wondered what he thought about her outburst. This was humiliating. She let her pride and fury beat her. She could probably get away but she knew if tried she would lose her head to her little sister. She then raised her hands. A gentle sigh coming from her lips as the clone who was grappling with Naruto popped out of existence.

"Damn it...you win...Sasuke...Kill me...avenge Kaa-san and Tou-san..."

She waited for the bite of the cold steal to only hear Kisames voice ring through the clearing.

"NO! STOP! DON'T KILL HER! Please...We surrender...Just don't kill the one who has become like a sister to me..."

Sasukes eyes doubled in size at Kisames words As Zabuza and Kakashi landed soon behind him zabuza quickly placing his sword against the blue skinned mans neck. She then sighed lightly and spoke.

"Itachi...I hated you...despised you...Loathed everything you were...But...I still love you...Your betrayal eventually caused me to turn to the most disgusting being in the world. I ran to Orochimaru...He promised me the power to kill you...Then it happened...I met the Kyuubi inside Naruto. She showed me...what I was doing...Your still my Onee-chan Itachi! No matter what you have done...I hearby place both Uchiha Itachi...and Hoshigaki Kisame under arrest. You both are to come to Konoha to face your charges. Kakashi-sensei...please...place Chakra seals on both of them..."

Itachi let some tears flow. Even though she pushed her own sister into darkness. And the one person who brought her back was the little blonde ball of energy that she helped guard when she was with the ANBU of Konoha. She smiled at Naruto and mouthed a Thank you to him when he nodded she felt Kakashis hand on her shoulder as he removed both hers and Kisames cloaks. Allowing the dark blue outfit of the Uchiha clan to still be seen on her well endowed frame. Though The girls did blush seeing that Kisame wore nothing but a pair of black pants allowing his muscular chest to be seen. As Kisame allowed Samehada to be sealed by Zabuza who had known the way to seal the blade without it going nuts. They then both felt the chakra seal being places on their necks by the cycloptic man. Soon they began the march back towards Konoha. Itachi and Kisame both realized just what they had to do to save their lifes. Itachi knew it was time to tell the truth. And let the village know who did what. And Kisame knew it was time to allow Akatsuki to fall. And the only way that would be would be to tell what they knew. The team knew it was going to be an interesting return to Konoha.

To Be Continued...

A/N#2: Well guys here it is. I hope it is decent. I am trying to advance the plot so I can do more lemon scenes in the story I just hope you guys like how this went. Let me know. Please read and review.


	20. Chapter 19

My Curse Revived  
Chapter 19

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys I have returned~ I hope you guys are looking forward to this chapter. I am hoping to make the chapter work really well. Well either way. I hope ya enjoy. And yet again I still have a poll going on my page. Please vote ^^

The trip back to Konoha was strangely quiet. Itachi felt a bit self conscious. She couldn't believe how weak she felt. But for the first time in many years her eyes were not hurting. The chakra seals on her neck had effectively shut down her Sharingan. She glanced down towards her wrists which were bound as a pair of chakra seals sat on top of her hands. She couldn't feel any of the chakra in her body. She glanced to her right to see the one thing she couldn't kill her little sister as still enraged it seemed. If the fact that her coal black eyes were still burning red of the Sharingan. A smile crossed Itachi's face. Her sister had become strong, as well as she had people to help her. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh as she decided to speak.

"Sasuke-chan...I am sorry...When we get back to Konoha...You will find out everything. But whatever happens. Do not allow yourself to blame anyone. I have hurt you more than I ever wanted to...You were my baby sister. The one ray of sunshine in my dark blood filled world. I couldn't bring myself to kill you..."

At those words Sasuke's eyes snapped towards Itachi with almost pure unbridled rage boiling in her currently burning red caused the rest of the team to stop as she grabbed Itachi by the front of her shirt and brought her face to her own. Noses almost touching, she hissed out a few words.

"Itachi...You may still be my sister...But never called me Sasuke-chan again...You lost that privilege long ago. When you cut down Kaa-san and Tou-san...right in front of my very eyes. I loved you Itachi...You were what I wanted to be! WHY! TELL ME WHY!"

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke and got her to release Itachi who had lowered her own eyes. A few tears leaking from them. The blonde tightly hugged the bluenette. Before uttering a few words.

"Easy will find out when we get back to Konoha. Kakashi-sensei and even Itachi herself...Said she will tell her reasons...We simply have to wait.."

Calming down a bit Sasuke looked at her sister again and felt her heart tug lightly seeing the tears that had leaked out of Itachi's eyes. She couldn't believe it. Was her sister crying? Could Itachi truly be crying?

She shook the thoughts out of her mind and turned her eyes turns the blue skinned man who was walking beside Zabuza. She couldn't believe it. They managed to capture both of the Nukenins. She then sighed lightly and continued trudging towards Konoha. Soon though they arrived at the main gates of Konohagakure. She was wide eyed to see both Tsunade and Mei standing there relief evident on their faces as a team of ANBU landed and moved to take the two prisoners before Tsunade raised her hand.

"Stand down ANBU...Hoshigaki Kisame...Uchiha Itachi...Both of you are to stand trial for High Treason. Kisame...You are to state your reasons in front of the Water Daimyo as well as the Mizukage Tomarrow. For now...You will be placed into Konoha's ANBU guarded Maximum security prison...Itachi...You will stand in front of the Elders...as well as the clans...You will be given a chance to tell you side of the reason behind your actions...And I will decide your fate. The hearing is in one hour...Sasuke and her team who captured you...will be present. So they can give their opinions as well...Is that understood? If either of you refuse these terms...I will allow these ANBU to end your lifes now."

As Itachi and Kisame slowly nodded Itachi spoke up. Her gentle voice soft and direct.

"Tsunade-sama...We accept these terms. As long as I will get my ability to speak to the clans. And speak to the elders at the trial..I will face the charges. As will Kisame.."

Nodding Tsunade watched as the ANBU moved and took Kisame away towards the Prison as she turned and began to move towards the main council room. With the team and Itachi following directly behind her. Mei had assumed her walking pace beside Zabuza who allowed his eyes to show he was more at ease. She smiled at him. Her heart happy he made it back alive.

Soon the hour had passed as the assembled higher clans and the three elders sat in the semi circle room all observing the elder heiress of the Uchiha clan. Only one however was even remotely worried. The one who went by the name of Shimura Danzo. His singular eye was partially open as he watched the young woman stand facing the Shinobi and elders. He wondered if she was going to tell the truth about the massacre. Before he could wonder any further. His former female team mate spoke.

"Uchiha Itachi...Tsunade-hime has requested you to have a formal true hearing. To give you the chance to explain your reasoning behind your betrayal and murder of your own clan. As well as your attacks on fellow Konoha shinobi. For now though...I would request that Hyuuga Hiashi use his Byakugan...To tell use if your chakra changes. Or if you show any form of lie. And if you do show any form of lie or falsehood...Yamanaka Inoichi has been given permission to mind walk you Itachi. And find out the full truth...Is that understood?"

Itachi raised her coal black eyes towards the elder woman and nodded slightly before taking a small breath as she felt the eyes of every shinobi and kunoichi in the room on her. Including the smoldering gaze of her little sister and then began to speak.

"I fully understand Koharu-sama...I will tell you all everything. The truth behind the Massacre of the uchiha clan...by my own hands...My clan had begun to feel dissension towards the village. They had felt that the clan was being forced into a corner. That the clan was going to be shoved further and further away from the power my own father wanted so badly. I originally was asked by the Sandaime to spy on the uchiha clan meetings. And report back what I had heard and seen. My father had begun to make plans for a coup on Konoha...I had witnessed so much death...and destruction during the third ninja war. I swore I would never allow a war to happen to konoha again. But here was my own kinsmen...my own family planning just that...a war."

At the collective gasps from the gathered clans and the widening eyes of Koharu and Homura. They realized when Hiashi nodded lightly signaling that her chakra had not changed and it showed she was speaking truthfully as best as his eyes could tell. They motioned for her to continue her testimony.

"On the time I reported to the Sandaime. He had begun negotiations with my father in hopes of reaching a peaceful solution that would allow both the Uchiha and village to remain happy and safe. However it was not working...soon my father and the Uchiha elders had begun to expect I was the one feeding the Sandaime information...Soon though they sent my best friend...Shisui...To spy on me...and try to find out...It was then that the only after the massacre I realized...Fake orders were given to me...I had received orders the standard way spies did. There was a sealed letter handed to me by an ANBU member. I had not given much thought to it...Cause as a former ANBU captain myself I had seen members come and go. So I was not surprised I didn't recognize this one."

As she spoke those words Koharu interrupted her as she spoke her thoughts on itachis words.

"Itachi...You say fake orders...What do you mean? How were they fake?"

Raising her eyes towards the woman Itachi sighed and then let her eyes drift towards Danzo. And at that point in time the man knew Itachi figured it out. He cursed silently as he watched the Uchiha raise her delicatehand and point her finger towards the one eyed man.

"Simple Koharu-sama...But first...Tell Danzo to remove his ROOT members who are targeting me right at this very moment...After all it was that one eyed bastard who managed to forge the Sandaimes signature, and it was his little minions who delivered the fake orders...It was Shimura Danzo who tricked me into believing the orders were the Sandaimes to kill the clan...I followed the orders though. Thikning that the order was given cause negotiations broke down. But it was because Danzo wanted more...He wanted the Uchiha dead!"

Smirking lightly Danzo leaned forward and spoke softly.

"Intriguing Uchiha Itachi...But where is your proof? If you wish to blame me show proof."

Smirking lightly Danzo felt he won. He thoroughly believed that Itachi couldn't prove the truth she just spoke of. He was told by his personal ANBU that the trail was covered.

"Oh I have proof Danzo..I warned you and the Sandaime not to ever speak of what happened when I ran from Konoha. But I kept the orders...they are in my pouch which Sasuke is holding right now."

As Itachi said that a set of ANBU landed beside Danzo as if they were preparing. Sasuke reached into the pouch she had removed from Itachi during her surrender and pulled out a scroll that Danzo cursed silently at the sight of. But he wasn't able to do anything as Inoichi quickly moved from his place of sitting to take the scroll from the younger Uchiha. His blue eyes scanning over the document as he felt himself go sick to his stomach. He did recognize the writing...It was indeed a forgery. He rolled up the scroll and spun quickly and shouted.

"ANBU! CAPTURE DANZO! IT IS A FORGERY! HE IS THE TRAITOR!"

At those words Danzo quickly launched from his seat to stand by the one window as the two ANBU soon joined him. His single eye opened lightly as he glared at the room of shinobi and Elders. His disgust began to rise. He soon spoke.

"Yes...I did forge the order for Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan...but the stupid soft hearted bitch...She couldn't bring herself to kill her little sister. She traded off love for hate...and pushed Sasuke to become an avenger. To make sure the precious Uchiha wouldn't be seen as traitors...I did what I did for the good of the village. But now hear this Konoha...This village will be mine...Tell me something Sasuke...Did you destroy his main base? Orochimaru had many bases...and only a few knew where his main base was...and I was one of them...At this moment Konoha...You are at war...I will rebuild Otogakure...And use it to crush Konoha!"

As he finished those words another group of ANBU arrived by him as a smirk appeared on his face as they disappeared in a large poof of smoke as Itachi fell to her knees as tears started to flow freely. It was done. They now knew...She was used like a puppet. And now she would pay the price. Soon though she felt a hand on her shoulder as Koharu and Homura were standing in front of her. Soon the elder woman began to speak.

"Itachi...we are sorry...He used us all. With his admission..we have no choice but to reascend the decision. You are no longer considered a traitor. You will be imprisoned at the Uzumaki compound which use to be the Uchiha compound. As per your seals. They are the seals used by ANBU so they will expire in a month. At that point in time we will determine if you deserve to reenter the Shinobi forces. As well as if you are capable of returning your name to it's former glory. Is this understood?"

As Itachi began to cry harder she nodded. She wasn't a traitor anymore. She didn't have to run anymore. She could finally relax. She could finally settle down and be comfortable. She then looked to her sister. And saw the one thing she wanted more than anything. Forgiveness in her little sisters eyes. Soon Sasuke ran towards Itachi and hugged her older sister as her own tears began to fall. She was soon sobbing and then began to speak to her older sister.

"I always...knew...you weren't a traitor...I knew there was a reason...I always knew...I knew you couldn't be the monster that I saw that day. You changed yourself. You pushed me away so I wouldn't get hurt...Thank you...Thank you Itachi-nee-chan...You came back...I have my onee-chan back..."

Smiling and nodding lightly into her little sisters hair Itachi looked over where Naruto was standing with tears in his own eyes she mouthed a 'thank you for saving her' to him. He smiled and nodded towards the elder Uchiha. And soon moved over and gently hugged Sasuke from behind as she continued to sob into Itachi's shoulder.

Soon Kakashi moved over by them and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder. His patented eye smile evident on his face. He then nodded towards the other girls who moved over to her. As she stood Kakashi removed the manacles around her wrists as she gently began to rub them from the soreness that the manacles caused. She heard him speak.

"Well let's get you to your 'cell' Though I think you will learn to like the changes that Naruto his little family has made with the compound. Though I think he should restock the koi pond with nicer fish."

Chuckling Itachi nodded as she placed her arm around her sister and began walking with them as Naruto took up a position beside her to watch her. She knew he wasn't fully readyto trust her but it did kinda feel nice having the little brat who she helped protect and guard as she grew up in the ANBU squad. She followed them as they reached the Compound she gasped lightly before speaking.

"He has done a nice job on it..I am sorry I didn't see it a few days ago...I know Naruto-kun...you can not forgive me easily. But I was never planning on handing you over to the Leader of Akatsuki...You were a precious person to Konoha. As well as to my own sister. My plan was to hide you. And stop his insane plan. But you always proved to slippy. Then again...even when I was in Kakashi-sempai's Squad...you always gave us a run around..."

Going a bit wide eyed Naruto stared at her confusedly and then his mind clicked he pointed at Itachi as his jaw droped.

"EH! You were one of those ANBU I always laughed and ran from?"

Letting a small giggle escape her as she sat down on the small porch with Sasue and the other girsl sitting near her. She smiled up at him.

"Hai, I was. In fact If you wish I can tell you which one I was."

"Yes...Please Itachi-san. I always wondered who the people were who watched and helped me when I was little."

"I was formally known as Tengu. I was the one you always called Bird-chan."

Going wide eyed Naruto smiled and started to chuckle. He remembered many times how Bird-chan and the others would catch him and then let him go. It was like a game. He even remembered when he was given food from time to time. Usually by Bird-chan and the one who wore the bear mask.

"Man...I never thought...all these years that you were Bird-chan...I am sorry I never figured it out Itachi-chan..."

Smiling she waved her hand dismissively. She then looked at the boy she helped guard and was proud of how strong and if she would allow herself to admit it. How handsome he had become. She then smiled again and then stood and moved towards her former small personal building she use to have.

"Well for now...Let's discus this tomarrow...I need to get some sleep."

Smiling the rest of the girls and naruto then decided to head off to bed. After bidding good night to everyone. They slowly began to fall asleep. After all tomorrow was gonna be a good day.

To Be Continued.

A/N#2: Well guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to your reviews ^^


	21. Chapter 20

My Curse Revived

Chapter 20

By: AvalonNakamura

Beta read by : Pseudocode Samurai

A/N: Well guys it has been a while. Sorry it has taken so long. I have been really really busy. Though I hope you guys still have an interest in this story. I recently had a new idea hit me for one of my most liked Kunoichi. So this chapter is gonna expand on that idea. Well enjoy! And as always. Leave me a Review. And for you flamers. If you flame I will print out your review to line my cat's litter box!

As the morning sun slowly broke through the misted windows of the Hokage's office. Tsunade groaned in annoyance. She had been up all night. After Danzo's betrayal She and the two elders had to write up the Bingo book entry for him. As well as send word to Konoha's allies to update them on the situation with him. She groaned again as she looked at the bird that had landed on the perch outside of office window. And Tsunade felt a head ache forming. She knew this wasn't gonna be her day. She wondered why in the world was Kanna the fastest bird that Iwa had was sent to her office. She stood from her desk as one of her two ponytails fell over her shoulder landing resting between her cleavage.

She gently reached out her hand and the proud bird hopped onto her arm as she gently took the message from the creatures back she let the bird rest on the back of her chair. She sighed as she broke the small seal on the scroll. She then began to read the letter and she went a bit wide eyed.

'Dear Tsunade-sama,

It has been many many years sense I have written to Konoha. And it has recently been confirmed by a few of our clients as well as in the Shinobi registry that the Yondaime's child has been announced. As you are probably aware Minato-sama was the one responsible for helping end the war between our nations. As a final favor to the man who bested me countless times. I have dispatched my granddaughter to visit Konohagakure. She is being sent as a Diplomat to strengthen our relations. As well as to see if the son of the Yondaime has by chance come across any information regarding my other granddaughter and the sister of the diplomat who is coming. She had disappeared a long time ago. You have my appreciation in any assistance you can give my granddaughter. She should be arriving in Konoha within an hour from the arrival of this letter.

Signed,

Onoki

Tsuchikage of Iwagakure'

Groaning deeply Tsunade slumped down into her chair as Kanna chirped lightly looking down at her. She couldn't believe this. She knew listing Naruto in the Ninja Registry as the son of Minato and Kushina would eventually bite her in the ass and it seemed it finally did. She knew that both Sarutobi-sensei and Minato did a lot to finally pacify Onoki during the end of the Third war. Sighing softly she looked up at the bird and smiled gently.

"Looks like your master finally managed to get one over on Konoha. He knows we welcome Diplomats on the pretense they are here to strengthen relations and are on a mission to get information and assistance on searching for someone."

Groaning again she stood from her chair and moved to grab her green coat and started towards the Uzumaki Compound. She would need to speak to Naruto before the Diplomat arrived. Given that Onoki wanted her to speak with Naruto She knew she had to prepare the knucklehead for probably one of the most prim and proper people he would ever meet. However upon her entering the Compound she couldn't help but let a smile grace her face. As Sasuke and Itachi could be seen. Both sitting in simple yukatas feeding the koi fish in the pond and she had to admit. The smile on Sasuke's face said it all. The young heiress was glad to have her sister back. She moved towards the two as they quickly noticed that Tsunade was in their area. They quickly bowed to their leader as she waved them off.

"It is good to see you two getting along again. I guess after all these years you two are catching up. It does my heart good to see family like this again."

A small blushed formed on Sasukes face as Itachi spoke for them both.

"Ma~ Ma~ Tsunade-sama. Your too kind. But what do we owe the honor for this visit?"

"Ah yes, We have received a message from of all people Onoki, The Tschikage of Iwa. He has sent his granddaughter as a diplomat for Iwa here to Konoha. To try and strengthen our relations. As well as he is wishing to have her meet and see Naruto to see if he may know anything about her missing sister. Given Naruto's training Trips I figured It would be best if I spoke to him to prepare him for probably the most Proper Kunoichi he will ever meet."

Blinking lightly The elder heiress was confused. Iwa was sending a diplomat? And they wanted to speak to Naruto of all people? Dear Kami what was the world coming to. Naruto was the worlds worse person for a diplomat to talk to.

"Are you kidding Tsunade-sama? They wanna have a Diplomat speak with Naruto-kun?"

Sighing softly Tsunade shook her head and looked at the elder Uchiha. As she moved over to gently watch the small koi swimming slowly around in the pond. She gently picked up a small piece of bread and tossed it into the pond.

"Believe me I wish I was joking Itachi-san. But it is the truth. So we need to get him rea-"

Before she could finish the sentence a loud scream of pain could be heard coming from near the training area of the Compound. And before anyone could react a high speed orange blur impacted the koi pond with a loud splash. As Sasuke and Itachi 'eeped' as they were drenched in the splash. Tsunade had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Watching the blond floating on his back in the koi pond as his eyes began to swirl as a groan came from him. Soon a loud yell came from a nearby door.

"OI! SHIT HEAD! You have got to be fucking kidding me! One punch, ONE FUCKING PUNCH!"

As the teutonic red head came stomping out of the door. Her eyes blazing. A brunette came running out behind her. A smirk evident on her face.

"Get the fuck awake you little dick munch! We aren't done training! You need to learn to handle Genjutsu and Teams!"

As the redhead ignored the others she easily walked out on the pond as Kin continued to follow her gently playing with one of her senbon. A happy smile on her face as she began to speak.

"Tayuya-neechan is right Naruto. You need to be able to deal with Genjutsu and dealing with more than one enemy. So come on. Get up!"

She then smiled as the boy slowly stood and ran his hand across his mouth spitting out a bit of blood. He had to admit he was a bit surprised when the two of them began attack him without even a warning. But he realized soon they were helping him in training. He smirked towards them and stood to his full height. He rolled his shoulder gently and then quickly got into a fighting stance again.

"Alright. Let's continue! Tayuya-chan! Kin-chan!"

As he was about to continue a loud roar from the nearby soaking wet Hokage. While she did find the situation humorous being outright ignored and not noticed irked her to no end. She glared darkly towards the three only to soon notice that Naruto's eyes were locked not on her eyes but on the soaked clothing of the three women. His eyes staring straight at the impressive chests that the soaked clothes were allowing him to see. Soon the tell tale twitch formed on the busty woman's forehead as she started to pull back her fist only to watch as Naruto soon developed a nosebleed and quickly fell unconscious falling backwards twitching.

"So...So...amazing!"

As those words were gurgled from Naruto Tayuya was gently scratching her head softly.

"Wow...Beaten by tits. Not the first man...to lose that way."

As Tsunade watched as the blonde floated on his back a happy grin on his face. She couldn't truly be pissed at him. Fainting and having a nose bleed like that was still flattering for her. She felt kinda attractive. Though that didn't fully placate her rage. Her honey brown eyes soon turned to face the one responsible. As Tayuya soon gulped in absolute horror as she felt her blood ice over.

"Ano...Ummm Tsunade-sama...Please...Don't"

The red head started to back up completely terrified of the Sannin who seemed to now be intent on causing her the worst bodily harm she ever experienced. As Tsunade closed in on the now pale red head. Her honey brown eyes promising pain until a soft voice could be heard.

"Ano. Excuse me?"

As Tsunade stopped and spun to lock her eyes on the young looking girl dressed in a brick red outfit allowing one of her arms to be free. Her pupiless pink eyes seemed to be confused at the scene before her. However what gave away her person more was the Iwa head band sitting proudly on her forehead. However before Tsunade could say anything The brunette beat her to the punch.

"Kuro...Nee-chan?"

As those words left Kin's mouth everyone quickly spun to look at her. She had dropped the senbon she was playing with into the koi pond as her eyes started to brim over with tears as she started to slowly walk towards the other girl. Who had brought her hands up to her face.

"Kin...Can...can it be? Is it you?"

She slowly began to stumble towards her as well. And soon the two where running to each other embracing tightly as they started to bawl. Soon Kin spoke.

"Nee-chan! I haven't seen you since I was taken to Oto. Thank god your alright. I am so happy to see you again!"

At those words Tsunade finally managed to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR HER LOST SISTER KIN!"

To Be Continued..

A/n#2: Well guys here it is. This isn't the best but it is what was floating in my little peanut brain. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 22

**My Curse Revived**

**Chapter 21**

A/N: Hey everyone, Sorry it took forever, I know I am a bad man for not writing sooner but I just have had no urge to write, and the fact my muse has been vacationing with a fellow writer's, I need to find where they are and chain them back up...Regardless, I am back for now guys. As always, I own nothing besides the lint in my pocket. And please Read and Review. I do this stuff for you guys. Let me know your thoughts...Even if you hate it. At least tell me. Anyway, On with the show.

/

"WHAT! YOUR HER MISSING SISTER KIN!"

The voice of the busty leader of the village echoed all around them as she went slack jawed towards the two hugging girls. No way...Just no way possible. Only Naruto, This could only happen to him. Having a girl who was in love with him being a missing Kage's granddaughter. She sighed as she began to rub her temples as a fluffy towel was soon draped over her shoulders by Itachi who had retreated into the large house to retrieve towels for the soaked females as Naruto continued to float passed out in the Koi pond. Tayuya breathing a sigh of relief that for now anyway she had survived a beating from the Hokage. Though she soon spoke up as Kin continued to hug Kuro and cry hard.

"Hai...She is Tsunade-sama., I remember, When the limp dicked cock rags of Oto managed to capture a Kage's granddaughter, I was just staring my training with the Hebi-pedo. He was so pleased...Saying that they got one over on scrotum nose. It was Kin. She was barely able to hold a Kunai..."

She shuttered remembering the past in the bases of Orochimaru. She hated when her mind reminded her of the tortures and inhumane things that he and his soldiers did to them. She flinched lightly as Sasuke pulled her into a hug she hugged back the bluenette and began again.

"I was eight, She was barely six..She was so scared, She bawled her fucking head off constantly, And when she was found by the men...they beat her, cut her, and everything. I was able to fend them off by becoming her friend. They didn't want Orochimaru's little Red Headed Bitch, As they called me telling their boss they were beating kids..."

The red head smirked when she remembered telling Orochimaru about why she had a cut on her face. He may have been an evil man, a being of untold darkness and a being of utmost disgust, but he never once put up with his men harming each other. He made sure the man who cut Tayuya was killed in the most vicious way possible.

"We were ok, Til I was Twelve...and she was Ten...It was then that the Jounin of the village got word...That we were alone and that Orochimaru was out getting another for his elite squad like me...That they did the worst...It was then that Kin and I...were tied down...and the worst thing...for a Kunoichi to happen...happened to us...before we were even teenagers..."

She started to weep slightly as she held tightly to Sasuke as the bluenette brought up her hand and began to rub the red head's back as Tsunade gasped, and a spike of killing intent could be felt from her, Itachi and Kuro hearing the story of her sister. Grown men, did that to those two girls.

"It was during...the attack...I was crying...I learned...men don't care about you...But Naruto saved my thoughts on that...But it was during the attack that Orochimaru showed up. He was absolutely furious...He did the one thing I am grateful for...He butchered them all...He was so angry that someone of his own men would do that...By the time he was done, The room was covered in blood, and gore. I changed that day...I started swearing...I became rude...But that was also...the day Orochimaru saved Kin and I...We were bleeding bad...and should have died...but he managed to save us...I am grateful...He saved us...But that is the only thing he did I am grateful for."

She seemed to be shaking as she remembered the attack as Kin also seemed to be shaking in her sister's arms as Kuro led her over to the small benches leaving Naruto to float in the pond as one of the small fish seemed to be trying to eat his hair. As the girls sat down Kuro looked between them all and sighed as she held her sister. Learning her sister lost her innocence that young to a pack of monsters hurt. And she knew that the Village of Oto was being rebuilt now and that Iwa would demand blood. And war would be demanded. Soon the Iwa Kunoichi spoke.

"I am sorry...Imouto...I couldn't protect you...I am sorry you and your friend endured that treatment...But I am happy to see you...We had all but given up hope. To see you here. Alive and well. And in the home of the Yondaime's son makes me feel like you are beyond safe."

Smiling the pink eyed ninja patted her sisters head before she turned to Tsunade and began to take a breath knowing she would have to work the deal between the two villages to both protect Kin and make sure that Oto paid for it's digressions against the Villages of Iwa and Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama, as you know, I am the GrandDaughter of Onoki, Tsuchikage of Iwa. In light of already having found my sister and learning through Tayuya-san's words of her past in Oto, I am pleased to see, She has found happiness here. I am not going to recommend her to come back to Iwa...As she is now a Konoha shinobi. However, In light of your inclusion of Danzo-san in the Bingo Book and the words that he would be reforming Otogakure...I have been granted the permission from my Grandfather to work out an alliance between out villages. To make sure that the crimes of Oto will never happen again."

At her words Tsunade nodded and seemed to be thinking lightly as her twin pony tails seemed to still be dripping water from the koi pond. She soon sighed as she looked at the pink eyed female and let her words be heard.

"Konoha already is in an alliance with Kiri, If we are to ally with Iwa as well, Iwa would need to agree to lower their anger or any grudges against Kiri. If Iwa is willing to let the past go I can begin the work of getting the documents drawn up for our villages to become allies and prepare for battle against both Oto as well as the Akatsuki."

At those words Kuro swallowed lightly, It seemed that Konoha was already planning an offensive against either Oto or the Akatsuki which made the dealings harder and with the need of Kiri and Iwa to work together as well put a small strain on it. She sighed as she thought for a few minutes before she pulled a scroll out of her long sleave.

"This is the Alliance scroll for us...I am willing to negotiate with Konoha and Kiri to make an alliance work between our villages. We cannot be divided between ourselves when it comes to these enemies we all face. So let's begin the negotiations Tsunade-sama."

The busty woman took the scroll from the pink eyed female as she soon began to look it over. The treaty consisted of the normal issues, sharing both men and help when needed as well as working with the village in boosting both it's defenses as well as their shinobi. It was extremely covered in what would be needed in the training aspects as well as the help they were willing to give. Something Tsunade in her live thought she would see. Onoki offering help in training Konoha shinobi in Doton techniques and helping them as well. It seemed he truly was trying to reach an agreement with everyone in the treaty.

"Well, it seems the old bastard really did think it over on how to appease both of the villages. I do not see any issues with this treaty. It both strengthens and helps both the villages. However, are you in position to work with me and Kiri in the strengthening of our villages. The Mizukage is here in the village, Visiting old friends and even participating in a trial on a captured Akatsuki member. As you see Uchiha Itachi-chan, here is a former Akatsuki. She has been given a punishment of probation and removal of chakra for the time being. She has however given us a lot of information on the group."

Upon hearing this Kuro went wide eyed as she turned her pink eyes to the now demurely nodding elder Uchiha. She had wondered why the feared Butcheress of Konoha was here and not imprisoned, She had turned on Akatsuki and given up info. Quite the nice little betrayal of them if she was honest. She smirked as she nodded and began to speak as well.

"I understand Tsunade-sama, Yes, I have been given permission to work out different terms to agreements should the need arise and it seems that it is needed. I am prepared to work out the terms with the Mizukage as well, We have not always been on good terms with Kiri, sense it is known that Akatsuki formed there...But we are willing to let the past go and begin to form a strong alliance with them."

At her words the buxom Hokage rose from her place and streached, the twin pig tails she was known for seemed to have dried fully as she turned to smile towards the pond as she pointed towards the blond male climbing out of it who seemed to be shaking water off himself as she let her voice be heard.

"That is fine Kuro-san, But he is the one you must convince. He is the one who has the power to stop them, That...Is Minato's son. That is Uzumaki Naruto, He has his mother's name cause of Minato's wish. If you can convince him. I will sign the treaty and we can begin the work in getting our villages to be stronger."

As Kuro's pink eyes looked over to the blond man she couldn't help but blush slightly. He was quite the looker. He seemed to inherit his father's rugged good looks, and if she was honest with herself he would be positively yummy with the water dripping from him. She rose from her seat as well and moved to stand next to Tsunade. This boy is what the treaty hinged on? This was gonna take some doing to make him want to help her she believed. But she wasn't gonna give up the treaty yet.

"So I have to prove to him our intentions Tsunade-sama?"

"Yep, That boy is the kind of man, who will be able to tell if your true intentions are good or not. If he will accept you...I will."

And with that Tsunade turned from Kuro and moved away waving her good bye as she smirked. This would prove if the Iwa Kunoichi was a trustworthy woman. She couldn't wait to see if Naruto would turn her to his side and get her to be his friend as well.

As the Hokage wandered off Kuro took a deep breath as the rest of the Kunoichi moved away from the table to allow her to plead her case to the blond. She knew now how much this young boy was respected. He seemed to have the power to make anyone spill their guts to him with simple words. So she knew she had her work cut out for her. She took a breath and began to walk to the young boy as he began to dry his hair looking towards the pink eyed girl he wasn't sure what to make of her as she approached him.

"Yo! I'm Naruto! What's your name?"

She blinked at his forwardness of his personality and couldn't help but let a small smile play across her pale lips. She bowed slightly to him as he spoke to her letting her short hair fall neatly on her head band as she soon rose from her bow to see a slight bewildered look on the blond's face as she let her soft voice be heard again.

"Hello there Naruto-san, I am Kuro Tsuchi. Kunoichi of Iwa, I am Kin-chan's onee-chan, I am here to work out an alliance with Konoha. I am thankful for you Naruto-kun, You helped Kin-chan, escape from a nightmare world, and for that I will always be thankful for you."

At those words Naruto went a bit wide eyed looking at the pink eyed girl before smiling softly and rubbing the back of his head as he bowed softly to the girl as she thanked him for rescuing her little sister. His blue eyes closed in a happy grin as he let himself be heard again.

"Not a problem, It is what anyone would do. Kin-chan is a good friend of mine. And well, I do care a lot about her. I consider her a special person, and I will always protect her. Just like all of them. And you said you are working on an alliance?"

"Yes, I am Naruto-kun, And no not everyone would save a girl or anyone from a nightmare. You are a special man and I am glad my sister found you. But I would like to talk to you about the Alliance. As you know, the Akatsuki are planning on capturing and killing all the Jinchuriki. We can not allow this to happen. Iwa...has already lost Han...The Jinchuriki of Gobi. The Akatsuki got to him before we could protect him. We found him dead...And we cannot allow anything else to happen. This has to stop. The senseless murder of the Jinchuriki and the shinobi of the villages they reside in."

At her words Naruto lowered his head another one of Kyu-neechan's family was dead and captured by these monsters chasing them down like animals. Would they stop at nothing to hurt everyone? He started to growl low as the red chakra began to bubble around him. Kuro going a bit wide eyed as she stepped back recognizing the change in the boy as the tailed beast chakra she was scared he would blame her as he let out a loud roar as his voice began to change, his now blood red slitted eyes stared at the girl as the water logged clothing on his body dried instantly the voice of the powerful Kyuubi speaking through him. The feminine demon was beyond Irate.

"**WHAT! KUKUO IS DEAD! THOSE BASTARDS TAKE ANOTHER OF MY FAMILY! I WILL BUTCHER THEM ALL! WHO ARE THEY TO DECIDE MY KIN'S FATE! TELL ME CHILD! IS GOKU ALIVE AND WELL!"**

At the demon's feminine voice the Pink eyed female fell to her ass on the ground as the legendary Kyuubi made her presence known in the blond boy. Her body quaking lightly in fear as she heard the question of the demon and wasn't sure what she meant. Unless she meant...the other Jinchuriki of Iwa. Roshi. She took a small breath as she prepared to answer the powerful woman.

"No...Kyuubi-sama...Roshi has died as well...He left...on a journey. And We were unable to reach him, in time to save him from the Akatsuki. We managed to make sure he received a burial. But we lost the Yonbi to them as well..."

At those words Kyuubi seemed to snap lightly as she roared through Naruto again the very ground around them quaked and split lightly as the Kyuubi narrowed her eyes towards the young girl as her rage calmed lightly before taking a soft breath.

"**Child...do not fear me...I did not mean for my rage to scare you...It appears that this group is after my kind...you spoke before saying you seek an alliance with this village. My sisters and brothers in the villages around the world are being captured...I will not stand idle...It appears you seek to protect us as well is this correct?"**

"Yes...Kyuubi-sama...Iwa seeks to protect now. Once we lost the Jinchuriki and the large group of Shinobi who tried to save and protect them we have learned the level of evil that the Akatsuki possess. They seek to control everything. And destroy us all. Please...Kyuubi-sama you have to help us. We need help from Konoha and you to end this potential war this group seeks."

"**I see...I do not sense any malice in your form...Nor do I sense falsehood in your words. I am willing to give your village the benefit of the doubt. Come child...Let us speak with Tsunade-san. She will listen to my wisdom as well. It is time...We meet the Akatsuki with power..."**

At those words the Kyuubi possessed Naruto turned and began to walk towards the exit of the compound. The blonds now red eyes showing rage as the Kyuubi and Naruto was now fully in agreement, Akatsuki...must die.

To be continued...


End file.
